


A Labyrinth Story: To Rescue A Goblin Queen

by Pixiedustxx



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 49,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustxx/pseuds/Pixiedustxx
Summary: Sarah is due for her first day of college, however a sinister character abducts her. Has she burnt her bridge with the Goblin King? Will he save her? This a romantic story that is rated 18+ due to some explicit sex scenes and some mild sexual violence.
Relationships: Goblins & Jareth (Labyrinth), Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 68
Kudos: 87





	1. The Surrendering

**Author's Note:**

> Disclosure- I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original Characters, that privilege belongs to Jim Henson
> 
> This story is violent and does have sex scenes and some mild sexual violence. So I have rated it R. The violence is not from Jareth. My Jareth could potentially be violent but not to Sarah. Just FYI for any audiences. My story takes place three years after Sarah's run of the labyrinth. It is a romance between Sarah and Jareth.
> 
> Also this is my very first time ever writing anything. I have never really considered myself much of a writer so I am extremely nervous at publishing my first chapter. Please be kind. I am open to feed back good or bad and I will definitely take it on board. Please let me know if you would like me to continue the story and I will try to smash more out. Thank you!

Chapter 1: The Surrendering

Sarah Williams laid on the cold concrete of her captors floor. Covered in blood, battered and bruised from a psychotic man that had told her just moments before that he loved her. In addition he had forced her to return the words to him. She had never felt more disgusted with herself. At that very moment there was truly only one person who came to mind. Only one person who she really wanted there and she knew deep down that she had burnt that bridge upon their last encounter.

As she laid there, she began thinking back on what had occurred earlier that day, the events that had led her to this dismal and depressing point in her life. She realised that at that moment if she did not act quickly her young life would be over in a blink of an eye.

It had been an average morning like any other, except for the fact that is was her first day of college. She had been nervous leading up to it. All summer long she had tried to keep herself busy not only to keep her mind occupied from the nervousness of beginning college but also to help distract her from her longing of returning to the labyrinth. Over the summer, Sarah had joined a drama club and had made some new friends, hoping to make the transition from high school to university easier, she thought having made some acquaintances with students that had similar interests to her own would mean that she would have people to turn to when she was feeling awkward and alone.

She was used to being alone, she didn't have many friends during her high school years, most people thought she was weird and reserved. All the boys in her year didn't even bother despite how beautiful she was, it was common knowledge that there was no point in trying to get anywhere with her. She was considered a prude and it honestly didn't bother her in the slightest.

Her teacher, Mr. Kendall, had taken what some people would consider an abnormal interest in Sarah's talents as an actress.

Mr. Kendell was a Tall man with a domineering physique, he had dark brown eyes and hair and a strong jawline, he was always nicely dressed usually in a three piece suit. Sarah thought that he looked to be in his early thirties, although a lot of women would have found him attractive to Sarah he just didn't quite make the cut. To her he was too forward and came across as being creepy. Which in turn made him physically unattractive to her. She wasn't against the idea of an older guy, after all her heart fluttered with the thought of Jareth, who had to be... at least a century old?

Mr Kendell's consistent unprofessionalism included his constant need for his students to call him Nick. Sarah felt awkward calling him by his first name but he constantly insisted so she felt obliged to. Towards the end of the summer the entire drama class had noticed the unusual interest "Nick" had taken in Sarah. She often felt him gazing over at her.

Whenever she would act out her lines, he would always look her over, up and down like some sort of piece of meat. He was always complimenting the dramatisation of the scenes she would act out. He would tell her that when she was recognised by Hollywood,

"she would be the object of every mans fantasy."

Of course he would never say these things to her around her other classmates. He would wait until after class when she was packing her bag up. No matter how quickly she tried to escape he always seemed to catch her on her way out. She didn't really know how to reject his advances so she always just tried to laugh it off and tell him she was running late to meet up with her boyfriend. (Her non existent boyfriend)

When she wasn't acting she often found her thoughts drifting back to her encounter with the Goblin King. He had awakened a lust and heart wrenching pain that she hadn't realised was within her until she had finally come to the realisation that she could never return back to the place where she truly felt she belonged-back to the Goblin King. It had been three years since she had last seen him, her thoughts would always go back to the final words that she said to him.

"you have no power over me."

She thought of his face- Shock and disbelief that a young girl could reject the offer of her dreams laid out on a silver platter. At the time she had just been too young and too focused on the task at hand. Her only thought was to rescue her baby brother. Toby had been her responsibility and she had wished him away. Her dreams meant nothing to her if she had to live with the fact that she was responsible for her baby brother being turned into a goblin. So her tunnel vision had prevented her from grasping her dreams which in short were to: live in a fantasy, to find her prince and live happily ever after- her own personal fairytale, just like all of her books.

The morning she had awaken for her first day she found that Despite her efforts of trying to organise herself the night before, she was running late.

She had woke in a panic and was reminded of where she was meant to be that morning, as she gazed with foggy eyes at the piles of new books on the desk in the corner of her room. She found herself in an abrupt scurry across the house as she ran down the stairs to find Karen her selfish and unloving stepmother glaring at her.

She was seated at the small table in the kitchen with a judgemental frown on her face, she glanced at Sarah's father As if to say:

"This is what im talking about, she is always running late and constantly acting irresponsibly."

Sarah ignored her stepmothers unkind stares and quickly scarfed down some oatmeal and ran back upstairs to her bedroom. She then jumped in to the shower and scrubbed her hair and body with such hast her porcelain skin had turned a pale pink, her dark tresses laid knotted down her back. She charged out of the bathroom and ran a brush through her wet hair. She proceeded to throw on a pair of pale pink cotton bikini briefs and matching sports bra followed by her favourite jeans and a clean blouse.

She gave a quick glance in the mirror and gave a gentle shrug as if to say "Meh, good enough."

She was normally a natural kind of girl but most days she at least tried to dry her hair and put some lip stick on.

She grabbed the large pile of books and her brown leather book bag that was already filed to the brim. She ran out of her bedroom door and down the stairs.

As she crossed the threshold of the front door, she exclaimed. "Bye Family, As usual I'm unorganised and running late!"

With that she was out the door and down the road on her way to her first day of college.

As she arrived at her university's steps, she approached the large building, its old and majestic appearance made Sarah feel even more nervous and overwhelmed. She had ran all the way from her home which was really just around the block when driving, but when she had to walk she found it seemed like forever.

"One minute is a lot of time when you don't have it." She though to herself, with a sigh.

As she marched up the steps she realised she must have looked a mess. A light bead of sweat had taken residence upon her brow, her book bag dug deeply into her shoulder, the books she carried felt heavy and she felt her fingers going numb. She had been in such a frazzled hurry that as she lept up the large brick stairs, she lost her footing and missed a step. She found herself falling forward, purposely dropping all of her books with the instinct to try and break her fall with her hands. Just as she was about to dive face first into the bricks in front of her. A pair of large masculine hands grabbed her forearms and pulled her towards their body. Sarah looked up curious and embarrassed to see who had broken her fall. She was shocked and disappointed to see it was in fact her teacher, Nick.

"So glad that I was able to catch you Miss Williams. You have just made my day." He whispered into her ear.

Sarah proceeded to break their contact with a flustered swoop she began to pick up her books and toss her bag back over her shoulder. In an attempt to look less distressed, she grabbed her still damp dark locks and twirled them to one side of her head, over her shoulder.

"Sorry Mr. Kendall, I'm running so late I wasn't watching where I was going, if you'll excuse me, I really need to get to class, I can't be late on my first day." She timidly replied.

He proceeded to close the gap between them, bending down to Sarah's face he raised an eyebrow and licked his lips. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Okay Sarah, perhaps I will catch up with you later, I would love it if we could rehearse some lines together. And as always please call me Nick." He said smoothly.

She raised a brow and felt her face blush out of sheer shock from Nicks forwardness. She new that the look of uncomfortableness was clear across her face. She racked her brain with how she should reply,

"I think I will be really busy, I'm planning on spending all my spare time studying in the library. If you'll excuse me, I really do have to go." She hesitantly said, her innocent eyes burning into his lustfilled ones.

She politely smiled and ran up the rest of the steps into the building.

Surprisingly after a day of long classes Sarah had actually decided she would go to the library, not to study but to indulge in the current novel that she found herself engulfed in. She really didn't want to go home to be judged and ostracised by her family. So she decided the library was the best place to curl up and read her book. She chose one of the large velvet antique chairs in the corner. As she looked around she found that the lights were low and the only lights she could see were that of the old fashioned green desk lights that were sparse through out the old drafty room.

"Great how the hell am I going to see what I'm reading." She said quietly to herself.

She rolled her eyes and looked around the room, she then noticed just how old the library really was. The walls looked as though they were made of a dark mahogany, the old shelves matched their appearance, she noticed a strong smell of moth balls that accompanied it. She also noticed that she was in fact alone. Sarah then decided that it was getting late and maybe she should just head home and read in bed. As she started to get up to collect her things. She heard footsteps in the stacks behind her. She stopped what she was doing and hesitantly walked over to investigate the noise, after all she had thought that she was alone. As she proceed towards the stacks an uncomfortable feeling settled in her stomach, most would refer to it like butterflies but Sarah felt it to be more like flying bats.

"Hello? Is someone here? I was just on my way out, sorry if I disturbed you." She gently spoke out, so quietly it almost came out of her lips as a whisper.

No reply. No further noise of any kind.

Sarah Froze with a sudden fear, she had seen way too many horror movies and knew how this kind of scene ended.

She quickly high tailed back towards her chair and started quickly to grab her things. As she was fumbling her bag together a large hand came up from behind her and plastered itself over her mouth. The other large arm came around her waist and firmly held her arms against her sides. Sarah tried to scream but it was no use. She kicked and screamed, her last attempt was to try and bite the hand that covered her mouth. And that was the last thing she remembered before she woke up to find herself in what looked to be a dark and dingy basement.

She opened her tired tear filled eyes to see Nick squatting down next to her. Her head ached and she felt an overwhelming feeling of drowsiness overcoming her body. Nick bent down and picked up her petite frame, almost as if she were weightless. He looked at her with hungry lust filled eyes, and bent his head down to hers and stole a kiss. It was aggressive and sloppy and made Sarah's stomach turn sour.

In an attempt to stop his tongue from darting into her mouth. She bite down hard on his lip. She tasted a metallic liquid following and knew she had broken the skin.

Shocked, Nick dumped her to the floor.

" Oh I see, that's how you like it." He said excitedly, wiping the blood from his lip.

Sarah scrambled across the floor and backed herself in the wall creating as much distance between them as she could.

"Why are you doing this to me." She replied in what she felt as a pathetic whimper.

"My dear, simply because I love you... I want us to be together. You just simply haven't been able to make the time for me to be able to show you just how perfect we will be together. I can't wait to show you just how much you mean to me. Once you let your guard down and let me in, I will show you a love that no other ever will. I will treat you like the princess you are... and in bed well... I will bring you to an ecstasy that no boy would have ever been able to give you. Please Sarah just give me the chance to show you... I know you feel it too, I can feel it whenever we are together. This whole summer haven't you been able to feel our chemistry? I want you more than I have ever wanted anything. " He said desperately.

Sarah felt angry, violated and belittled. She felt her blood boiling she simply could not control her rage.

"YOU ARE A PSYCHO. You don't know me, you don't love me and I sure as hell could never love a nut job like you, now let me the hell out of this dungeon!" Screamed with fury.

Angered out of being rejected yet again. Nick briskly walked up to Sarah bending down he grabbed a handful of her thick beautiful hair and yanked hard to bring her face to level with his. Sarah cried out in pain. He peered into her eyes with a wrath that sent a shiver of fear down Sarah's spine.

He shouted so aggressively that he spat in Sarah's face.

"YOU ARE MINE, GODDAMNIT. TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL MAKE YOU."

And with that he slammed her up against the wall and proceeded to rip her blouse open. He was surprised to see that underneath her blouse was not a normal bra but a sports bra and he found that as hard as he tried to yank it he couldn't seem to rip it. He pulled her bra up from underneath and mauled at her breasts. Then began yanking at the button on her jeans in an attempt to take them off.

Sarah cried out tears streaming down her face.

"Please don't. I'll say it but please don't do this to me." She begged.

A smile overcame Nicks face he had received the reaction he had wanted, she was surrendering her self over to him and giving him the power. He gently patted her hair down her face.

"Good girl, now tell me that you love me." He whispered to her.

Sarah gulped hard in attempt to hold back the vomit she could feel herself ready to hurl up.

"I love you." She whispered with a face of shame.

"Say it again like you mean it. Say it with my Name. I want to hear you really say it and mean it." Nick replied with a face of greed.

Sarah felt that same rush of anger as before overcome her. Her blood boiled her face felt hot with fury and her hands became hot and sticky with sweat. She decided she wasn't going to be a victim tonight.

She grabbed Nick by his broad shoulders and with as much force as she could conjure, kneed him in the balls. she bolted towards the door, as she was running she felt that overwhelming feeling of nausea take over her again and could no longer control the convulsion. She sprayed the room with a quick coating of vomit.

Nick caught up to her and grabbed her from behind he violently threw her onto the ground. He then started to kick her over and over again until she was nearly unconscious. He then yanked Sarah's jeans completely off of her and threw them across the room, he looked down at her like a prize that he had won.

Blood poured from Sarah's mouth and nose, she felt it trinkle down onto the cold concrete floor. As tears began to stream from her eyes, she looked up to Nick, knowing full well what was about to happen next.

Nick then removed his pants and the proceeded to straddle Sarah's delicate form, between his legs stabbing her with his prominent groin.

"You've made me do this Sarah, now say it like you mean it and we will pretend that this never happened... we can be happy. I'm sorry that it had to start off like this, but you just won't admit your feelings. I just have to show you." He said crazily.

Her eyes were so swollen they appeared nearly shut it prevented Nick from seeing the hopelessness in them. Her lips formed a bloody smile. .

" I know he probably doesn't care, I know he probably won't save me... But I wish the Goblin king would come and take me away- Right now. Please Jareth I need you." She said weakly, with She tears streaming down her face.


	2. The Exit

Disclosure- I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original Characters, that privilege belongs to Jim Henson.

Chapter 2: The Exit

Jareth Sat quietly upon his throne, his body thrown lazily without a care. One long gloved hand was placed upon his chin and a deep crease had formed in between his brow. It will was clear that he was deep in thought.

He had decided about 6 months ago (Earth time) that he would no longer watch Sarah through his crystals and he would no longer visit her in his owl form. It became too painful to watch her move on with her life. One of the most painful things was that she still had her love of fantasy, she still fell asleep almost every night with the red leather book clutched in her hand. Jareth had hoped that once she realised that what she had done for Toby wouldn't change the way her parents viewed her, she would decide to come back to the Labyrinth- come back to him.

He was painfully lonely, kingdoms in the underground were far and few in between which meant that intellectual and verbal communication was rare. He only had his goblins for company and besides the odd kick of one out of frustration he really didn't have anyone, he properly connected with... That was until Sarah had wish her brother away. There had not been a runner in the labyrinth in a few hundred years, Jareth had stalked Sarah like a cat with a mouse, out of anticipation of when she would say her right words.

When she had ran the Labyrinth he had fallen in love with her spirit, bravery and loyalty. Her beauty was another subject all together, when she had stepped in the ballroom after eating the peach he had realised that despite her young vulnerable innocence- she was without a doubt, perfect for him. He knew she had felt the pull towards him too and the undeniable pull to the underground. He hadn't been about to let the small fact that he was Fae and she was human stand in the way of their life together either. He may have not been able to make her one of him but he did have the power to make her immortal.

All of that was thrown away when she had told him that he had no power over her. He knew about a week afterwards that he probably should have worded it in a more twenty century kind of way.

"Please for the love of God just become my queen and let's stop this ridiculous game."

May have come across better and a little more obvious.

So he just sat there in his chair thinking and hoping that Sarah would come back to him. He was distracted from his thoughts as a goblin chasing a chicken ran past his seat. Rolling his eyes and with the flick of wrist he sent the little fluffy goblin flying across the room.

He was just about to get out of his chair and distract himself from his thoughts when he heard the faint whisper of what sounded like someone wishing themselves away. In an attempt to focus on what he had just heard, he stopped and angrily shushed all the goblins in the room.

He strained himself to hear clearly, he stopped in his tracks with a look of disbelief.

"I don't believe it she has wished herself away to me she sounds like she desperately needs me." He said dumbfounded.

And with that Jareth disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

End of chapter 2!


	3. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure- I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original Characters, that privilege belongs to Jim Henson

Chapter: 3 The rescue

Nick grinned at Sarah and laughed out loud.

"See Sarah, this is what I love the most about you. Your overactive imagination. You truly believe that a Goblin King is going to come and rescue you? A little character from one of your books? He said mockingly.

Sarah's head dropped onto his shoulder out of exhaustion. She felt the weight of the world over take her body. Then, just as she was about to surrender herself to her apparent inevitable fate, She looked up to see that at the other end of the room was the unmistakeable Goblin King. Standing in a long high collar black cape that glistened in the light. His hair coming out in wisps and a frown upon his face that caused creases that not even an iron would be able to smooth out. When he had first heard the call he could hear the desperation in her voice but he never expected the scene that he materialised into.

Jareth's first thought was "why did I stop watching- I was suppose to protect her."

Sarah felt a sudden surge of energy come out of her, she was both relieved and intimidated by the Goblin Kings presence. She really didn't know how Jareth would react to her current circumstance. She decided not to waste anytime waiting for someone to make a move and broke the ice quickly. But before she could call out to Jareth, Nick hit Sarah in the back of the head with so much force she fell unconscious into his arms. She hung limply against him, her bare neck exposed to him. He then pulled out a knife and held it against Sarah's throat, the panic apparent in his eyes that he had been caught.

" Who the hell are you?!" Nick Shrieked in panic.

This was truly all Jareth needed to see before sending his mind into a violent rage. He knew that he was not suppose to use magic on any human when he was in the above ground. But he felt at the moment so enraged that his overbearing protectiveness just could not help itself. This disgusting excuse for a human being had beaten and was molested his Sarah. He could see that Sarah shirt had been ripped off and was in bits across the room. Her underwear visible where the zip of her jeans had been. Her face swollen and bloody, her chest and stomach were also stained with dried blood. Her beautiful ebony hair was in dismay, chunks had been pulled out and laid on the basement floor. It was more than he could bear, with disgust he used a swift flick of the wrist and before Nick knew it his arms were twisted behind his back, almost to the breaking point. Jareth held them there, agonisingly slowly pulling them further back with the control of his one gloved hand. He casually strolled over to where Nick was kneeling on the ground, screaming out in pain. Jareth squatted down and bent his head to see Nicks.

"I you ask? I am the Goblin King, not that it is any of your business you sick maggot. You have made the mistake of laying your hands on my future Queen. That was a mistake that I'm afraid you must pay for. Not today though. I will make you wait in fear as you have done to my bride. And when the time comes I will come for you and demonstrate just how powerful and cruel I can be." Jareth replied with a cold gentle voice.

Sarah had been dropped to the floor when Nicks are arms had been tortured. She lay on her side with her hair fanned out on the ground. Jareth look at her and instantly hated himself for what he had let happen to her. He crouched down and picked her delicate frame up and held her close to his lean and muscular body. She nuzzled her head into his neck and gently tried to open her eyes. She smiled as best she could when she could see that it was Him. She felt the warmth of his body and could feel the crisp leather of his vest against her body. His shirt was open just enough that she could feel his bare skin against her chest. She relaxed into him and for the first time in a long time she felt truly safe.

Jareth held her close and gently kissed her hand that was resting on his shoulder. He started to walk into the direction of where he had entered. He abruptly turned around to face Nick and for a brief moment deliberated going back over to him and beating him, but as he looked down at Sarah he could see that she needed him at that moment. He was not sure just how bad her injuries were and he could not and would not risk loosing her.

Instead he simply said.

"soon."

He vanished taking Sarah in his arms. Leaving Nick in a state of jealously and rage.

End of Chapter 3! Please review me and let me know what you think! More to come shortly!


	4. Somewhere To Belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original characters, that privilege belongs to Jim Henson. I also do not own the song “As the world falls down”

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original characters, that privilege belongs to Jim Henson. I also do not own the song "As the world falls down"

Chapter 4: Somewhere to belong

Jareth Materialised into his very own bed chambers. He still carried Sarah firmly pressed against him he walked over to the king sized canopy bed and placed Sarah on top of the covers. He examined Sarah looking over her delicate body all he could feel was remorse.

He had debated going to the far North to the Kingdom of the Elves to fetch a healer but he didn't want to leave Sarah in the fear that she became worse or woke up. He decided the best course of action would be to try to heal her himself.

He began by placing her arms down by her sides. He then removed his gloves so that his magic would be able to run through to her more smoothly. He placed his bare hands on her ribs and began focusing his magic on healing any that were cracked, then he placed his hands on her face and tried to heal all her cuts and bruises. From what he could tell he had mended her broken ribs and nose. Her eyes were still very bruised but the swelling had lifted significantly.

Although Jareth possessed very strong powers he was not a healer and his skills lacked in this area. When he was satisfied that he had done all that he could do, he gently lifted her off the bed and placed her under the blankets, he began to tuck her in.

He could not help but admire her beauty, she was after all half naked. He quickly stopped himself and placed the blanket down around her sides. Just as he was about to leave the room to fetch a servant, Sarah began to stir.

Jareth turned around and stood next to the bed towering over her. Sarah looked up at him, her green eyes glistened with tears and appeared even greener than normal with the purple bruising that surrounded them.

"And why would you let him torture you that long before you would call to me. Are you that stubborn that you would allow yourself to be beaten and raped?" Jareth said with a firm voice.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders, tears filled her eyes, ashamed of what had happened and that she had called for him, she turned to her side to hide her tears.

"I didn't think you would come, I thought you hated me." She quietly replied.

Jareth sighed instantly regretting his harsh tone.

"I don't hate you love, its just... You are not fair to me. I offered you everything and you rejected me to return to the aboveground. Next you call to me out of fear and I find you in the worst possible state. I am exhausted to living up to your expectations Sarah. Can't you see that you belong here- I can't ever see you that way again Sarah." He replied softening his tone.

There was a long pause between them they both stared into each others eyes as if trying to read each other.

"I'm sorry for everything and for what it's worth- thank you." Sarah said in a soft voice.

Jareth felt his cold exterior melt away and his frown diminished into a relaxed face of surprise.

"I move the stars for no except you pet." He said under is breath.

He then smiled briefly and then quickly became serious again.

"You need to rest now, I will not disturb you, you will sleep in my chambers tonight, I will have a room prepared for you tomorrow."

Just as Jareth began to set out, Sarah quickly leapt up from the bed wincing in pain.

"Can you please just lay here next to me.. I really don't want to be alone tonight." She said with urgency.

"Of course precious, whatever will make you feel that this is your home." He replied tenderly.

Jareth headed towards the other side of the bed, he removed his leather vest, shirt and boots and climbed into the bed next to Sarah, he dimmed the lights with a flick of his hand. Sarah cautiously moved closer to Jareth until the side of her body was touching his. She could feel the warmth of his skin on hers and it sent shivers down her spine. There was a forbidden mysterious lust about him that made Sarah feel warm and tingly all over. As if Jareth could sense that Sarah wanted closeness he reached over to her and pulled her into his chest. Sarah nuzzled into him and surprisingly as nervous as she thought she should feel she felt herself relax into him.

Jareth could feel the sadness and fear within her and slowly and melodically began to sing what he liked to think of as their song:

"There's such a sad loveDeep in your eyes A kind of pale jewelOpen and closed Within your eyesI'll place the skyWithin your eyes

There's such a fooled heart

Beatin' so fast

In search of new dreams

A love that will last

Within your heart

I'll place the moon

Within your heart

As the pain sweeps through,

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill is gone

Wasn't too much fun at all,

But I'll be there for you

As the world falls down

And just like that Sarah was asleep.

When Sarah rose in the morning, she woke to find herself alone in the Goblin Kings bed. However on the side of the bed where he had slept was a beautiful breakfast tray, a dark green floor length dressing gown and a note. The note read "My beautiful Sarah, I didn't wish to wake you, you looked so peaceful. I am attending to some work around the labyrinth and will be back shortly one of my servants will be in shortly to give you a hand out of bed. Please do try and eat something. Love Jareth"

Sarah stared at the note and read the word "love" over and over again. Did he love her? She knew that without a doubt after last nights antics that she in fact loved him. She just didn't have the guts to act out on it. She placed the note aside and decided to listen to Jareth's advice and try to eat something. But as she lifted the silver lid off of the plate she stared down the bacon and eggs in front of her. A wave of nausea overcame her much like it had the night before, she tossed the tray aside and tried to push the thoughts away of what Nick had done to her. She was truly thankful that Jareth had stopped Nick before he had taken her virginity. She had been saving it for the man of her dreams and not for some psychotic creep. She began to wonder what had happened last night after she had passed out.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Sarah was too sore to get up so she decided a simple "please come in" would do.

A large goblin entered the room, it appeared to be female, with green leathery skin and yellow eyes.

"Our King has asked that I help you out of bed and into the bath. Would you like my help?" She asked breathlessly.

"Oh no that won't be necessary I can manage on my own. Thank you though." Sarah quickly replied.

"Okay than I'll be on my way. But if his majesty asked why I did not assist you I will tell him that you rejected my services, I am not being dunked into the bog."She said firmly.

"No problem, I don't mind taking the blame." Sarah replied giggling.

And with that the goblin turned on her heels and was out the door.

Sarah crawled her way out of bed and had a look around for the bathroom, she assumed in a room like this that there would be an ensuite. She glanced around the room and noticed a large stone fireplace with a beautiful lounge chair.

"That will be perfect for me to read in later." She thought to herself smiling.

She noticed some large book shelves that went all the way to the ceiling, that made her smile even wider. The room had several large wooden doors that she was dying to explore but she decided to try the one closest to the bed. She opened the door and could not believe her luck- the bathroom. A very massive bathroom complete with a deluxe marble tub and porcelain toilet. She was absolutely busting so she took care of her business first, once she was finished with that she began to undress to get into the tub, when she glanced back at the bathtub she was shocked to see that the it had filled itself. The aroma of essential oils filled the room, she wasn't sure how the tub had magically filled and she didn't care. She carefully climbed into the tub and lowered herself in. The hot water felt amazing on her sore muscles and bruises.

Once she was finished soaking she climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself, and walked over to where the wash basin and mirror was. She wiped the fog off of the mirror and was shocked at what she saw. Her face was black and blue and her neck appeared to have hand prints on it. She removed her towel to view her body in the mirror, it was then she noticed that there were bruises all over her breasts and along the sides of her torso. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of just how close she had come to death.

Suddenly she heard the bedroom door open and footsteps enter. She quickly wrapped the towel back around herself. With her body still damp and her hair sopping wet she carefully left the bathroom to see who had entered the room this time.

It was Jareth he stared at her with slight embarrassment at the fact that he had walked in on Sarah wearing little to nothing.

"I apologise love, I didn't realise you were out of bed, I will come back a bit later once you are decent." He said bashfully.

And at the moment Sarah didn't know what came over her, a sense of passion and determination struck her, she walked over to where the Goblin King stood and reached up and pulled his face towards hers and embraced him a warm and heartfelt kiss. She tangled her fingers into his hair and reached out onto her tiptoes to obtain a better position. At that moment she felt Jareth break the kiss, he stood there holding her face in his palms shocked beyond belief.

End of Chapter 4! Please let me know if you like the story so far, or let me know if you don't!


	5. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original characters, that privilege belongs to Jim Henson.
> 
> This chapter contains some sexual explicit content if you are under 18 or a prude do not read this, you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original characters, that privilege belongs to Jim Henson.

This chapter contains come sexual explicit content if you are under 18 or a prude do not read this, you have been warned.

Chapter 5: The Kiss

Jareth stood shocked for a moment staring into Sarah's bruised eyes with his mismatched ones. He felt a tingle of guilt go through him with the thought of taking Sarah. But he simply could not control his urges. He still held her face in his palms, with a deep breath he bent her head back to kiss her again. This time with such urgency that Sarah's bruised face ached slightly.

"Does this mean that you changed your mind, will you be my Queen?" He asked under ragged breath, groaning slightly at their contact.

"Shut up Jareth and just kiss me" She said desperately.

Jareth considered sparring with her, but decided that at that moment to finally have Sarah in his arms, kissing him was not worth the risk of pissing her off into one of her stubborn fits.

"Always defying me, you would make a fine queen no doubt." He replied with a chuckle into her neck

Sarah blushed at this words and felt her body responding to his touch. She was still only standing in her towel, she felt so vulnerable in her current position, especially since Jareth was still fully clothed. He was dressed all in black, his hair now a mess from where she had run her fingers through it.

Sarah felt her nipples stiffen against his body, and a tingling between her legs beginning. Despite how nervous and vulnerable she felt she still wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything, they were strangers but to her there was something about him that just felt like home.

Jareth was trying hard to keep his urges under control, it had been and unhealthy amount of time since he had felt a woman's touch and that was simply because the quality of eligible women in the underground was just not there. No women compared to- Her.

He didn't want to simply ravish her, he wanted to make it slow and sensuous, not only because he wanted her to enjoy it, but also because of what Nick had done, he was unsure of the damage that had caused to Sarah's mind and heart.

He took one look at Sarah's still damp bosom and felt his tight pants become even more restrained. He began to trail warm wet kisses along Sarah's neck and moved down to where her heaving breasts were. He stopped for a moment and looked up at her in adoration. Despite her bruised appearance he couldn't believe her natural beauty, part of it came from her sincere vulnerability, standing there bare foot soaking wet, it was more than he could bare and with that in one swift motion he grabbed her under her hips and pulled her up onto him. Instinctively Sarah wrapped her arms and legs around him. She instantly felt a wetness between her legs coming out of her, Jareth Growled into her mouth at the warm wet contact and with hast he made his way over to the bed and laid Sarah down.

He knelt down on the floor next to the bed and separated Sarah's legs slowly. He began to trail kisses from her knee and began to make his way up to her inner thigh. His hot ragged breath on her milky white skin made Sarah's moan in anticipation.

Jareth grinned and began moving up her body he placed his hands on the towel that was barely covering her modesty, he began to slide his hands underneath it and felt her silky creamy skin against his hands.

"Shall I turn the world upside down for you again pet?" He whispered to her in a strained aroused voice.

"If its not too much trouble Goblin King." She said giggling underneath him.

Just as Jareth was about to open the towel and bury his head into Sarah's breast, he felt a sudden pull and lifted his head up with a look of agonising displeasure.

"Sarah I am sorry, but I have to go someone has wished away." He said annoyed.

Sarah dropped her head into the bed and let out a deep sigh of disappointment.

"You cannot be serious." She said rolling her eyes.

She began to rearranged the towel around herself and sat up to look at him.

Jareth snapped his fingers and was suddenly dressed in the same outfit that he had appeared in when he had first taken Toby.

"I won't be long and when I am back I hope that I will have not missed my chance of turning your world upside down. He said with a slight smirk.

"In the meantime, I want you to rest and for once just don't defy me." He added abruptly.

"Well I suppose duty calls, I will just lay here like some sort of domestic goddess" She said sarcastically, rolling her green eyes.

With a cheeky smile Jareth was gone in a whirl of glitter and smoke.

Sarah heard the echoing of the Goblin Kings voice bellowing in the room as he left...

"Such a pity." He said in a deep, majestic voice.

"Yes it is! It's not fair!" She yelled back, in an angry voice.

She shrugged her shoulders out of acceptance and got up to put on the beautiful green dressing gown at the end of the bed.

"I wonder if I will get some more clothes, perhaps some underwear" she snorted to herself.

When Jareth rematerialized. He was surprised by his surroundings it was dark, it looked to be some sort of abandoned factory, the odd thing was that there was no one around. But of course the almighty Goblin king was never afraid and never intimidated. Jareth looked stumped for a moment and for a split second thought there was something wrong with his powers.

But then, at that moment, he heard a pathetic faint noise come from the floor, next to his black boots, He looked down to see what appeared to be a small fluffy animal, attached it had a note.

It read: Goblin King, be sure to give this to my love. Until we meet again- Soon.

Jareth's eyes turned black and it had become clear of what he must do.

End of Chapter 5! Please let me know your thoughts, anything you do not like? Anything you do like?

Thanks guys!


	6. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure: I do not own The Labyrinth or any of its original characters

Disclosure: I do not own The Labyrinth or any of its original characters

Chapter: 6 The Gift

"What the hell is it?" Jareth said angrily.

"It's a kitten." Sarah said in a surprised voice.

"It's from him isn't it? Why did you bring it back with you, I don't want anything from him." She whispered.

Jareth looked at her with anger stricken eyes

"I had to bring it back with me, he wished it away. Bloody twat knew I had to take it back with me. I am sorry Sarah, if you wish I can turn it into a goblin right now?" He said remorsefully.

Sarah turned away from him so that he would not see the sadness in her eyes. "No, as much as I despise him, this little animal has nothing to do with it, it shouldn't be punished, just can you please put it somewhere were I don't have to see it and where it will be taken care of?" She asked desperately.

Jareth stood behind Sarah, he placed the kitten down on the ground and waived a hand to form a crystal. He placed the kitten in the crystal for safe keeping, where it would be safe and have all the amenities that it would need. He then proceeded to come in behind Sarah and wrapped his arms around her. He raised a gloved hand up to her face to wipe her tear stricken eyes. Sarah flinched at the contact, her eyes still sore from her attacker. She relaxed a little and placed the back of her head against his chest.

"Sarah I know you may not wish to talk about it, but I think we need to discuss what happened to you in that dungeon, I promise you that I will deal with him accordingly, a Fae can never break a promise and I vow to you right now, That he will suffer like no man has ever suffered." Jareth gently said.

There was a long pause between them, Sarah broke away from him, and headed swiftly towards the side of the bed. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest, sitting in the foetal position, attempting to hide her vulnerable and uncomfortable state.

Jareth sighed and began to walk over to her, he stopped in front of her and knelt down and took her hands into his. She looked up into his eyes, her green eyes shining like emeralds as they were slicked with tears. He looked at her with mismatched eyes, his normal crease in between his brows present.

"I've tried to heal all of your physical wounds as best as I can, but the ones in here, I can't help you with unless you speak to me. I fear that beautiful fire in your heart will go out if you don't address it." He said in a gentle voice.

Sarah looked into his mismatched eyes, the worry was so evident on his face.

"I was so wrong about you, how was I so wrong about you. I trust you, so I will tell you what happened... although I thought you would have already known, I had seen you in your owl form around all the time before, did you not already know it was happening?" She softly said.

Jareth paused for a moment and looked away from her, annoyed and angry with himself.

"No. I stopped watching you. Once I realised that you weren't coming back to me." He whispered under his breath.

Sarah looked at him dumbfounded, a feeling of guilt struck her, when she realised she wasn't the only one who was hurting.

She sighed deeply and looked away, her long dark hair falling over her shoulder.

"He was my drama teacher. I could feel something wasn't right for a long time, but I ignored it. I suppose in a way it was my fault." She said Shamefully.

Jareths face turned to anger, he thought about stopping her and telling her how completely stupid that comment was but decided to keep quiet, in case it stopped her from opening up, which she was beginning to do.

"I was in the library, it was dark- I just wanted to read my book away from Karen and my dad, they always get so angry at me that I'm locked away in my room, so involved in my books. I thought I was alone, but he was there- he grabbed me, I tried to get away, I bit him and I kicked him- but he was just too strong. I couldn't get away"

"When I woke up, I was in that basement. He forced me to say that I loved him and when I wouldn't he did this to me."

Jareth continued to listen intently he still held her hands in his, to show his support he pulled her hands to his lips and kissed them, then he looked up at her as if to say,

"Continue."

Sarah hesitiated for a moment but then continued feeling the obvious non judgemental support from Him.

"He ripped my clothes off of me and mauled me. If you hadn't come.. he would have rap..ed...me." she trailed off.

"When I got angry and stood up to him, he slammed me onto the ground and kept kicking me over and over again, that's when I called you. I'm so sorry Jareth for dragging you into this." She said quietly.

Jareth paused for a moment, his brow creased, his mismatched eyes focused on her. His hair in perfect placement as if hair sprayed into place but as sarah had closely examined it was just the way he was. Perfect to look at, she thought to herself.

She paused for a moment and then looked back up to him.

"Jareth can we just let this go, I don't want revenge on him, that makes me no better than him. I just want to forget about it and move on with my life." She said with obvious pain in her voice.

Jareth looked as if he had considered what she was saying for a moment, but quickly came back to his senses.

"Absolutely no chance, Sarah I can be cruel and you have not seen the beginning of it." He coldly replied.

Sarah looked into his eyes, like a deer in head lights and Jareth couldn't help but be reminded that she had the exact same look in her eyes that night in the ball room. The electricity that had ignited between them, the way she had searched for him and looked at him with such innocence, the devotion in her

Eyes. That was the moment it stopped being a game and it became blankly obvious to him that toby wasn't the prize to be won. It was Sarah.

Sarah leaned forward and leant down to hug Jareth, he embraced her happily.

"Ah, I just don't have the energy at the moment to argue with you about this, we can talk about it later." She said in his ear.

Jareth smirked nuzzled into the hair around her neck, he suddenly sat up still squatting in front of her, and conjured up a crystal and held it with a smile on his face.

"What's that for?" She curiously asked.

Jareth looked at her so please that she had asked.

"Oh this crystal, This isn't for just any ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby. This is for a queen." He said smirking.

Sarah rolled her eyes into the back of her head.

"Oh you stop it! Really what's the crystal for?" She replied playfully.

Jareth handed the crystal to her, it was surprising warm to the touch and heavier than she imagined.

"This crystal when you are ready, will provide you with the immortality to stay here with me forever. I had thought of forcing you to stay here, but I do feel you would resent me for it and I do not desire that. Please think on it Sarah, I would love for you to stay in the underground here with me, I feel that you belong her. I will take care of your every desire. I will be your slave- you would be the only one in my labyrinth that could say that I might add." He explained.

Sarah looked at him shocked, it must have come off as being afraid because Jareth felt obliged to add into his speech in the most noble voice that he had, deep and true

"I will never lay my hands on you in anger Sarah, you have my vow as a King of that and there will never be another in my bed or in my heart." He added.

Sarah's cheeks ran hot she felt flushed.

"I never thought that you would. -may I have a little time to think on it? Immortality just seems so intense to me." She timidly replied.

"Of course love." Jareth smoothly replied.

"Shall we go to the dining hall and have some supper? Its very late now and i've seen that you didn't touch your breakfast. Were you not hungry? He added curiously.

"I keep feeling really unwell. I suppose it's the shock of everything that happened..." she trailed off.

Jareth nodded in agreement

"You know I'm feeling a lot better now though, dinner sounds great. You wouldn't by any chance have anything for me to wear. As comfy as this dressing gown is I wouldn't mind some underwear to leave this room in." She shyly said.

Jareth laughed and with a flick of his wrist open one of the other doors that was in the bedroom, Sarah got up to look into the room and found that it was filled to the brim in gowns, shoes and luxurious jewellery. The walls of the room were a beautiful dark red wood and the carpets were a fluffy deep purple. At the end of the "closet" was a beautiful gold vanity it looked to have little diamonds all around the mirror. She went to sit down at the chair and Jareth follow behind her.

"Enjoy my love, everything in this room is for you. Call for me when you are ready for dinner. And I shall come and grab you." He said gently kissing the top of her head.

And with that he was gone in a puff of glitter and smoke.

End of Chapter 6! Is there anyone reading? Anyone have any thoughts on this chapter?

My next chapter will be a naughty one, stay tuned.


	7. The Trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure: I do not own The Labyrinth or any of its original characters, they belong to Jim Henson.
> 
> This chapter is erotic. Full disclosure.  
> Xx pixie dust

Disclosure: I do not own The Labyrinth or any of its original characters, they belong to Jim Henson.

This chapter is erotic and not suitable for prudes or under 18s! Full heads up!

Chapter: 7 The Trick

Jareth sat on the windowsill of his study, he was trying hard to look through one of his crystals to see Nick. He had been plotting since the moment he had returned back to his castle as to how he would deal with him. He thought of the obvious forms of punishment: Kneecapping, drowning him in the Bog of Eternal Stench, delivering him to the fireies; but none of it felt like it was enough.

"I need to be more creative." He thought wickedly to himself.

At that moment the goblin who had tried to attend to Sarah earlier that day walked into the study.

"Your highness, I have supper almost ready, will you be needing anything else just now? Otherwise I will attend to cleaning the chicken dung up in your throne room." She said bowing slightly.

"No, that will be all Echo." He said firmly.

She curtsied before him and backed her way out of the door.

Sarah sat elegantly at the vanity in her new found closet, she had dressed in a long flowing gown, it was a mint green with gold embellishments around the décolletage. The fabric was nearly sheer, you could faintly see the shape of her round breasts through it. The shoulder straps were only a few inches thick they hung loosely off of her shoulders. She had managed to find some lace panties, but for the life of her was not able to find a bra or corset. She giggled to herself at the thought that Jareth had probably done it on purpose.

If she was honest with herself, she was thankful that she couldn't find one, the thought of having a wired bra rub on her sore ribs was a painful thought. Besides, she thought pleasantly, my boobs are perky enough to get away with not wearing one.

She placed some loose powder on her face in an attempt to cover up her bruising, next she placed some around the hand print on her neck. She ran the brush made from harsh bristles through her long shiny hair, she noticed then that she was missing some chunks.

"That Bastard." She cursed, slamming the brush onto the vanity.

"I hope you're not referring to me" Jareth said insulted

He had appeared in the shadows of the room, how long had he been there?

"Oh no, not you. I was referring to the bastard that is responsible for my bald spots." She said angrily pointing to her head.

Jareth smiled and began walking over to her. He patted his hands through her hair tenderly and bowed his head down to the crease of her neck. Sarah felt a wave of power course through her, she looked up to him with worrisome eyes.

"There." He said proudly.

Sarah ran her hands through her silky hair and realised that it was perfect, perhaps even more lustrous then before.

"Thank you." She whispered with a smile plastered on her face.

"You are most welcome my precious." Jareth whispered into her ear adoringly.

"Are you ready for dinner, I realise I said I would wait for you to call for me, but I simply couldn't wait any longer. You look absolutely ravishing, I'm tempted to eat you instead." He said taking her bare shoulder between his teeth.

He gazed down at the front of her dress, licking his lips at what he could almost see.

"I really do love your choice of dress, it's not every day a woman doesn't wear a corset." He said charmingly.

"Well if I could find one, then I would have put one on. " she said smiling shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh you couldn't find one? I could have swore I put some in here- dodgy crystals." He chuckled innocently.

"Come, come Sarah, Lets go to dinner." He smiled wrapping his arms around her.

They rematerialized in the Dining hall, the room appeared dark with only some long candlesticks creating light. There was a small table in the corner, that was very intimate it was next to a roaring fire, Sarah was thankful that they were seated next to it, her dress was thin and she could feel her nipples firming up around the fabric, she folded her arms to attempt to hide.

Jareth was dressed in a simple white shirt and faintly shimmering black jacket, he wore his normal tight pants accompanied by his black boots. Sarah found herself gazing at his package, always shocked by the dominance of it. She quickly stopped herself before she was caught.

It had been too little too late, Jareth had seen her gazing and smiled within himself.

"Just because I have decided not to eat you for dinner, doesn't mean I won't require some dessert." He said with a half smile.

Sarah instinctively blushed.

She decided to change the subject promptly.

"Jareth, Is it possible for me to return home to visit my family. I really miss them, I don't want them to worry about me." She said anxiously.

"You have been gone for about an hour In Earth time and I also casted a spell when we got to the underground so that no one would think of your whereabouts. But yes, is it pleases you, you can return home, I would like to accompany you of course, to provide protection." He stated very matter of factly.

"I think that is fair. I would like that very much." She said kindly.

Jareth and Sarah tuckered into their dinner. She finally felt like her anxiety had lifted enough that she could eat. It was a delightful dinner of Roast chicken, mashed potato and vegetables, just the wholesome meal that she needed. The meal was accompanied by wine, that she may have slightly overly indulged in. She thought as she tried to get out of seat to look at the books on the shelf next to the fireplace.

Jareth Chuckled as she stumbled out of her seat.

"Too much wine, pet?" He asked, trying to hold in his laughter.

"I've never drank before, at home we are not allowed until we are twenty one, Karen and my dad would never allow it underage." She said honestly.

"Oh yes that's right, I forgot, You are so young and innocent." He said appearing suddenly behind her.

He wrapped his hands around her waist. Sarah's arms were placed above her head she had been about to grab a book from one of the higher shelves. She dropped her arms down at his sudden contact. Jareth pulled her into him and began moving his hands up towards her heaving breasts. He growled into her ear at the feel of the warmth and firmness of them. Sarah gasped and turned around to face him. She was panting hard now and noticed that as she looked up to jareth with lust in her eyes, his were full of desire.

She looked up to him as he towered over her, she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him tenderly. She instinctively moved her hands down onto his chest and into his loose shirt, the feeling of his warm firm chest made her feel sensuous all over.

"Take me to bed." She said breathlessly.

Jareth didn't need to be asked twice, he proceeded to scooped her into his arms like a bridegroom does to his bride.

They rematerialized into their now shared bedroom. Jareth gently sat Sarah onto the bed, the look of nervousness was clearly present across her face.

"Love, if you are not ready to do this, you know we don't have to." He said faintly.

Sarah reached out to him and pulled him to her, she opened her legs to let him fall in between them, the light fabric moved up around her hips.

"I want to, even more now, just because you said that." She said blankly.

And with that said, she pulled him into a deep kiss. Jareth pulled himself out of the kiss and with such heed he removed his gloves with his teeth, throwing them across the floor with not a care as to where they landed. Next he moved his hands up around Sarah's thighs the smooth creamy skin made his member instantly hard, he felt his erection throbbing at the thought of placing it within his queen. He moved his hands inward towards her pulsating sex. Once he had found the lace panties, he slowly pulled them down her legs until they were at her feet, he slid them off and threw them across the floor.

"I don't think you will be needing those anytime soon my love." He said seductively.

Sarah was panting heavily now, in anticipation of what was going to happen next. Jareth then conjured a crystal he gently laid Sarah back onto the bed and placed it on top of Sarah's abdomen, a zipper form. Sarah was astonished.

"Well aren't you sly." She said giggling.

"You have no idea." He said pulling the zip down agonisingly slowly.

Sarah's breasts began pouring out of her dress, Jareth could not control his urges any longer and planted his face right into them put as much of the milky flesh into his mouth as he could, all the while still kneading them firmly in his bare hands.

Sarah began moaning, and was with out much success trying to remove the rest of her dress. Jareth saw her struggling and was happy to oblige her, he pulled the rest of the dress off of her and was rewarded with the presence of Sarah's beautiful naked form.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. And I have lived for centauries." He whispered astonished.

Sarah blushed at her nakedness and his honest comment.

Suddenly Jareth forcefully grabbed Sarah's thigh and peered at her hip bone as if he needed glasses.

"What in the Hell is that on your hip, a wound?" He asked worriedly.

"It's a tattoo." Sarah snorted.

"An artist puts it into your skin with a needle and ink, they can do any design that you want, it's actually quite fresh I only just had it done on my birthday." She said informingly.

Upon closer inspection, Jareth was shocked to see that the tattoo was that of his medallion.

"It's the same as my medallion." He said quietly.

"Yes, it is, it's what I wanted. I don't really know why, but it was like I was compelled to." She said embarrassed.

At that moment Jareth lost all of his self control and grabbed Sarah forcefully, always still controlling himself enough to ensure that there was no harm done to her.

He pounced on her like a lion with its prey. Sarah moaned at the contact her body aching to be touched by him all over.

Jareth kissed her so deeply that she could actually feel his desire building all the way into her toes. He trailed kisses down her neck, across her shoulders and suckled at each breast. Next he moved down to her creamy flesh between her chest and through to her stomach. He stopped and laid gentle wet kisses her hips and worked his way in until he found her delicate folds.

He stopped for a moment taking in her perfect form and almost pinched himself that this was actually really happening.

Sarah panicked at his lack of touch and reach down to him to see if everything was okay.

"Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" She said panicked and frustrated.

"No my love, I just can't believe my luck." He said smiling up at her.

Returning back to the task at hand, he used a thumb and forefinger to hold her wet folds open and then placed his mouth into her, darting his tongue as far in as he could. Sarah cried out of pleasure that he was finally touching her most tender spot. Jareth growled into her at the knowledge that she was soaking wet and ready for him.

She tangled her fingers through his soft unruly locks, this made Jareth smirked to himself at the reaction he was getting from her. He sucked and hummed and the while still using his tongue to stimulate her all over, he reached his hands up to touch his favourite attribute on her body, trying to contain his urges and not maul her already bruised chest.

Sarah began arching her back and squirming around beneath him, Jareth had to forcefully hold her in place in order to continue his mission. Just when he thought she was at the point of ecstasy.

"Please Jareth, I need more! I want you inside me, take me." She cried out in desperation.

Jareth smiled at her vulnerable state and despite his own desires, he knew it was just too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Does this mean that you will be my queen." He said smiling triumphantly.

"Yes! God Damnit I will do anything! Just Take me already!" she cried panicking.

Jareth paused and then without another word or thought, he vanished his clothes with the snap of his fingers. He spread Sarah's legs even wider and began guiding his long member into her. She waited in anticipation, not really knowing what to expect, she looked at Jareth elongated slender form, lightly toned muscles and beautiful masculine features. He was truly beautiful.

With a firm grasp of Sarah's legs Jareth drove into her womanhood. She cried out at the slight pain of his shaft breaking her delicate skin, but quickly realised that with pain there was pleasure. Jareth looked at Sarah with a mixture of lust and adoration. He began pumping into her faster and faster until he was at a rhythm where he wasn't sure if he could hold on much longer. He leant down a placed an erratic and urgent kiss on Sarah's lips. The kiss said, "I am giving my entire self to you." at least that's how it felt to Sarah.

Jareth had already made her come during his torturous foreplay, but as Jareth thrusted harder and harder she felt the pressure within her begin to rise again, she cried out again this time with no control in her voice, she felt her walls closing in around him and her mind became all foggy. This sent Jareth's control out in a spiral and with one last powerful thrust Jareth filled her with his warm seed.

They both felt exhaustion take over them, Jareth dumped his weight on top of Sarah but quickly turned to his side grabbing her with him, not wanting to break there intimate connection.

He looked into her eyes and with not a moments thought said:

"I do love the idea of you as my bride."

"You manipliative bastard." She replied back angrily.

Jareth pulled her closer to him.

"Its' only forever, its not long at all. He laughed lovingly.

End of Chapter 7

Hope you all need a cold shower after that one!


	8. The Librarian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure: I do not own The Labyrinth or any of its original characters. They belong to Jim Henson.  
> This is just a really quick chapter, there will be more to follow shortly.

Disclosure: I do not own The Labyrinth or any of its original characters. They belong to Jim Henson.

This is just a really quick chapter, just so we can see what our villain is up to!

Chapter: 8 The Librarian

Nick sat in the library with what appeared to be a thousand books laid out around him. He held a cup of coffee in his hand, his tie and vest pulled open to reveal his stained white shirt. He clearly had not showered in what appeared to be days. The librarian, Mrs. Rothermel a petite frail old woman came over to him to ask him if he needed any assistance.

"Are you all right there Mr. Kendell?" she asked questioningly.

"I'm fine." He said sharply waving his hand up at her as if to dismiss her. She looked down at the books and was surprised to see that he had every book out of the folklore section.

"Interested in Folklore, are you?" She asked hesitantly.

"My girlfriend is." He responded sharply.

"Oh, okay, are you sure there isn’t anything I can help you with?" she asked kindly.

"Not unless you know how to kill an individual of the Fae?" He said coldly.

"I believe you will read in this book here, Iron will do the job. You do know.. The Fae are not real though?" She said oddly, pointing to the book on the table. A hint of a giggle in her voice at the thought of Mr. Kendell's cheese sliding off his cracker.

"Oh yes, I do believe you are correct." He said smiling from ear to ear.

End of Chapter 8!

That Nick, isn't he an absolute prick?

Please let me know what you all think!

Love Pixiedust xx


	9. The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original characters, they belong to Jim Henson.
> 
> Thank you to those of you who are still reading, Please let me know if you are there! Also feed back of any kind if duly noted! Thanks a bunch xx Pixiedust

Disclosure: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original characters, they belong to Jim Henson.

Thank you to those of you who are still reading, Please let me know if you are there! Also feed back of any kind if duly noted! Thanks a bunch xx Pixiedust

Chapter 9: The Reunion

Sarah woke up the following morning entangled into Jareth, his long arms and legs wrapped protectively around her. They were still nude from there actions the night before. Sarah slowly got up and gently tried to pry the Goblin King off of her. She was absolutely busting for the toilet. Jareth shifted where he lay but he did not wake. Sarah got up from the bed and found her green dressing gown and quickly wrapped it around her, she then hauled arse towards the bathroom. When she came out she was surprised to see that Jareth was sitting up in the bed waiting for her, a massive smile plastered across his face.

"I trust you slept well precious." He said slyly.

"Mmm I did actually." She replied.

"Well will you get your beautiful derriere back into this bed please?" He asked cheekily.

"Well since you said please, I guess I will. " She said smiling as she climbed back into the bed.

Jareth reach over to, opening her gown with one hand revealing her milky white bosom. He growled instinctively.

"Don't you be getting any ideas, I am starving and I already have saddle burn from your antics last night." She said angrily, closing the gown.

Jareth smiled cheekily, with a snap of his fingers a long silver tray appeared across them, the smell was glorious, Sarah instantly knew that it was pancakes. The lids vanished as quickly as the tray had appeared to reveal stacks of pancakes, maple syrup and bits of chopped exotic fruits. Two tall glasses of orange juice were also present on the tray.

"Now my love those have alcohol in them, are you sure you should be having that, given your behaviour last night?" He said condescendingly.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"They're mimosas." She smiled greedily with widened eyes and began sipping the glass excitedly.

"I don't know what a mimosa is but you take it easy on that. I have plans for us today... As for your saddle burn, I'm more than happy to assist you with fixing that up." He said raising a wicked eyebrow.

"I know what you think will help and it won't." She said firmly.

"Oh Come, come now precious, get your head out of the gutter, I was only implying that you soak in the bath and I will pop a little enchantment over it." He said suggestively.

"Oh actually that sounds nice." She replied.

She got up and began walking towards the bathroom, she turned back around to snub Jareth who was smiling at her with teasing eyes. As she walked into the bathroom she was shocked to see the Goblin King already in her bath, holding mimosas in both hands with a smile plastered on his face, his pointed teeth visible. Sarah couldn't help but laugh and shake her head.

She climbed into the tub, Jareth instinctively backed her into his chest and handed her the glass.

"Jareth, I have some questions for you, would you mind if I asked you?" Sarah asked hesitantly.

"As long as you're not going to ask me how old I am." He said sarcastically.

A long silent pause followed.

"Ah, bullocks."

"I lost track after my first three hundred years." He said embarrassingly.

Sarah giggled.

"Now that you have decided to become my queen, when we marry and exchange blood, you will inherit my immortality, I only gave you the crystal in case you decided not to become my bride." He said proudly.

"Oh, so the crystal won't do anything now?" She asked curiously.

She had put it safely into her vanity drawer, she had known from the moment that Jareth had given it to her that she had the intention of using it.

"Well honestly it harnesses my power, so it will do pretty much anything that you wish it to do." Jareth said.

"Jareth..." Sarah said quietly.

"How did you become the Goblin King." She asked timidly.

"Ah Sarah, so curious." He said patting her hair on her head and pushing it behind her ear.

"I made the labyrinth of course. The Goblins are either changelings that I have made, or creatures that I have inherited." He said sharply.

"You made it?" she asked shocked.

"Yes. Of course." He smirked.

After their bath Sarah was standing in her massive closet trying to settle on something to wear, when Jareth came up behind her and seductively caressed her shoulder with his teeth.

Sarah smiled at the contact, it had sent goose bumps all the way down her back.

She settled on a black gown and fitted white jacket. She giggled as she noticed she matched the Goblin Kings black and white ensemble.

"You look more like a fair princess, than a Queen my love." He whispered.

Sarah blushes at his words and buried her face into his neck.

"Arhem my young bride. I cannot wait to have you back in my bed tonight." He growled into her ear, nibbling on her lobe.

"Mm, I thought it was going to be our bed." She moaned at his contact.

"Yes you're right." He smiled boldly.

"Come with me, I want to take you to my library, you are welcome to look around the castle, but I thought you would find the library most mesmerizing. If you do choose to explore the castle without me, I need you to take proper heed. Not everything is what it seems around here and that is why I have brought you a gift." He said informingly.

Jareth pointed to the door Sarah looked up to see Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didimus and of course Ambrosias.

Sarah threw her arms around Jareth and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you, this is great." She said excitedly.

"I have some work to do now, but I will find you later on this evening and we will spend the evening together. Tomorrow we will wed." He said promising and brought her hands to her lips to seal them with a kiss.

And in a cloud of glitter Jareth was gone leaving Sarah alone with her friends to fend for themselves.

Jareth materialised in his study he began making arrangements to invite his fellow Fae to his up and coming wedding. He was excited at the prospect of showing off his beautiful bride. He never thought the day would come where he would marry and that was part of the reason he had isolated himself so.

He thought to himself.

"Sarah will be the object of every mans fantasy."

And that put a frown of displeasure on his face.

End of Chapter 9! Please review me, if you love it, if you hate it, let me know!

More action? More angst? More naughtiness? Let me know!


	10. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original characters, they are owned by Jim

Disclosure: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original characters, they are owned by Jim Henson.

Chapter: 10 The Wedding

Sarah Stood in the powder room, nursing her sore wrist with her other hand, she gently wrapped the cut in a piece of lace. She didn't want to get blood on her wedding dress. The wedding had been over quickly after some words exchanged in a language foreign to her, both herself and Jareth's wrists were cut and then wrapped together in a fabric.

If she was honest she had no idea what she had said, she had just repeated what Jareth had told her to.

She trusted him whole heartedly, she had decided that tonight she would finally tell him that she loved him. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and she was pleased to see that all her wounds appeared to have finally healed.

Her thoughts of Nick were becoming a painful distant memory that she only thought of when she tried to sleep.

In her short life, she had never felt happier or more at home than she did with Jareth in the labyrinth.

"I wonder if Jareth would want to have a baby?" she thought to herself.

"Hopefully he wouldn't turn it into a goblin." She snorted to herself.

She hadn't thought of birth control up until now and like most young women when they are deep in love, She pictured the man she loved as a father, the thought put a smile on Sarah's face.

She looked in the mirror at the magnificent gown she was wearing, she looked almost identical to her ballroom dance get up she shared with Jareth during her run of labyrinth. The thought sent a tingle into her belly and into her thighs.

Distracted by her daydreaming, she quickly brought her thoughts back to what she was doing and popped some loose powder over her face.

"There." She said out loud, smiling to herself.

She marched out of the bathroom and into the ballroom where her reception was being held, it was a much larger wedding than she imagined, especially since Jareth had said he had isolated himself for about one hundred years. There were all types of different creatures they appeared to Sarah to be: Fae, Trolls, Goblins and what looked like to Be Elves? Tall with pointed ears?

She shrugged internally and then quickly began the hunt of spotting Jareth. He was standing across the room and stared at her as if to say down as if to say

"Come over here and let me show you off."

As she began to walk over to him as she walked she noticed that all eyes were on her. She felt her cheeks grow out and her anxiety within herself rise.

Jareth placed a protective arm around her waist, she looked up to him nervously looking for recognition.

"Everyone is staring at me." She whispered behind closed teeth.

"That is because, you are the most beautiful woman they have ever seen." He said passionately.

Sarah blushed at his comment.

Suddenly a tall dark man walked over towards them, the resemblance between him and Nick was uncanny. They could have passed as brothers, Jareth felt Sarah move closer into him out of fear. He sensed this within him.

He held her closer and squeezed her arm as if to say. "It's okay I'm here, nothing bad is going to happen."

"What a beautiful bride you have Jareth, and a human one at that, perfect for child bearing." The dark man said.

"Thank you Rowan for noticing. Yes I am a lucky man to have such a perfect queen. And I emphasize the word I to you." Jareth said adamantly.

Rowan smiled a half smile, and reached out to grab Sarah's hand to kiss it, she winced at the contact he made with her cut wrist. Jareth glared at him.

"Oh I apologise My Lady, I wish your King would let me make it up to you." He winked at Jareth.

Jareth raised an eye brow and dismissed him with a displeased hand.

Jareth turned to look at Sarah

"Oh you are proving to be much trouble, aren't you. What am I going to do with you?" He said teasingly.

"A baby, I think I would like to have a baby. Maybe be the mother I never really had. Do you think you could give me that?"

Jareth smiled uncontrollably.

"I thought I was going to have to beg you to become with child." He said passively.

"Oh I do love you." Sarah said looking up at him.

"And by the Gods, I do love you too my Sarah." He said lovingly.

"How soon, can we get out of here?" She said looking up to him looking for a kiss.

And just like that they were gone in a poof of glitter and smoke.

End of Chapter 10!

Next chapter we will see what our villain is up to!

As always, please review and let me know what you think!


	11. The Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original characters, they belong to Jim Henson.

Dissclosure: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original characters, they belong to Jim Henson.

Chapter 11: The Wish

It had been months since Jareth and Sarah had wed, they had made passionate love to each other every night and sometimes even sporadically throughout the day. Jareth had been over the moon with the idea of Sarah becoming pregnant and jumped at any opportunity at trying to get the job done. He had explained to Sarah on the night of their wedding what Rowan's comment had implied. Fae women often struggled at the prospect of conceiving, which was why Jareth leapt at the opportunity of taking children from the aboveground. He had also explained that had he kept Toby he would have raised him as his own.

He never though in a million years that he may become a father to his own bloodline and the idea of it thrilled him to his very core.

During the day while Jareth was attending to his royal duties, Sarah enjoyed curling up on the large comfy lounge chair next to the fire and reading one of the many books in the library. Sometimes her friends would come and take her out into the labyrinth, Sarah always enjoyed this. Except for the one incident where she had decided to wander off and ended up in the fieries forest, Jareth had to stop what he was doing to come and collect her before her head was removed. Safe to say he was not impressed.

Jareth was in his throne room, one leg was thrown over the side. He had his hand on his chin rubbing his black leather glove across it, he appeared to be deep in thought. He had been wondering for quite sometime now, how Nick had known just how to conjure him and how he had known that Jareth would have to take the creature back with him to the underground. He had decided that Nick was a loose canyon and would need to be dealt with urgently. He had promised Sarah that this week he would take her back to the aboveground to see her family, however he now thought that perhaps it may not be the best idea.

"Jareth." Sarah said timidly peering in through the door.

"Yes my love, come in, this is your castle too now, you don't need to ask permission to enter." He said lovingly.

Sarah proceeded to enter the room still cautious, she always found the throne room to be unappealing even though Echo seemed to be constantly cleaning it.

"I just came to let you know that I have finished packing for our trip aboveground." She said excitedly.

"Oh, that's brilliant that you are so organised, but we won't be going now, I will let you know when I have decided on a more appropriate time, I don't imagine it will be anytime soon though." He said disappointingly.

"What?! But you promised me we would go!" She shouted childishly.

"I know that I did but things have changed, I don't feel it would be safe for you, especially now that you may have a babe." He said sharply.

"You're not being fair!" She shouted helplessly.

"My dear Sarah, you say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is. Need I remind you that I am king and I am allowed to be unfair, even to you." He said spitefully.

And with that comment said, Sarah was so angry and felt so helplessly out of control that she stomped over to where the Goblin King stood and raised her hand up angrily to slap him. Jareth grabbed her by the wrist swiftly and firmly. He stared down into her emerald green eyes, his eyes black- filled with anger. He eased up his grip when he saw the fear in her eyes, as angry as he was he did not want her to fear his touch.

"I have never raised my hand to a woman in my existence Sarah. You are bloody lucky that I vowed to you that I would never raise my hand to you in anger. I am still your king and I will have your respect, if I tell you no, then the answer if no. You will obey me." He said cruelly.

"And if I don't? What are you going to do punish me? She bit back.

Jareth looked at her, sheer anger in his eyes with a hint of cruelty, with one arm he reached out and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into an aggressive kiss. This time Sarah successfully slapped him straight across the face. Jareth looked at her and smiled, he then grabbed her again with both arms and kissed her more deeply than the first time, this time reaching down to pull her chiffon dress up to reveal her creamy thighs, he growled into her mouth at the thought of taking her against the near by wall.

"Don't you fucking touch me, you can't control me like I'm one of your goblins. I want to go home." Sarah shouted pushing him off of her, wiping the kiss him her lips.

"I don't want to make love to my goblins pet and need I remind you... You are home and you better get comfortable." He said harshly.

Sarah looked at Jareth with disdain, her eyes filled with tears, she could not bare to be around him and with that ran out the door and through the hallway into the bedroom, she proceeded to her vanity and pulled the crystal out the drawer.

Jareth sat in his throne shaking his head, he ran a long gloved hand through his hair.

"Such a stubborn little pet." He laughed to himself.

Sarah reappeared in the throne room with the crystal Jareth had given her in her hand.

"You said that this crystal possessed your power, and it would give me anything I wished. Well what if I wish it to take me home?" She said unsoundly, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sarah, do not defy me, You wish yourself out of here and perhaps I will not be so kind as to come and collect you like I did last time." He said firmly.

She looked at him angrily, the hurt by his cruel words obvious in her eyes.

"I wish... I wis-." She said in a gentle whisper.

Jareth materialised in front of her, his gloved hands wrapped around her wrist grasping the crystal in his hand.

"You daft girl, what the bloody hell do you think you are doing, give me that before you get yourself into another bloody mess!" He shouted violently.

"I wish to go home, right now." She said bluntly.

End of Chapter 11


	12. The Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original characters, they belong to Jim Henson.
> 
> Sexual explicit content towards the end of the chapter just FYI, if you're under the age of 18 or find it offensive skip the end. Thanks

Disclosure: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original characters, they belong to Jim Henson.

Sexual explicit content towards the end of the chapter just FYI, if you're under the age of 18 or find it offensive skip the end. Thanks :)

Chapter 12: The Lesson

Nick pulled up behind the warehouse, he had just finished up with his classes for the day and he knew that the police were watching his every move. He had often been late in the mornings and would constantly appear dishevelled. His students had said he had become complacent and irritable, often smelling of a an obscene amount of alcohol. One of the teachers in the mathematics department had caught him in the staff room during one of the breaks, she had seen him sweating profusely and swigging back some sort of liquid that he kept hidden- when she tried to confront him, he made her wish that she hadn't. She decided then that it wouldn't be wise to turn him in, in fear of what he was capable of.

In addition to his erratic antics he had stopped handing out assignments and had cancelled his after school drama program at Sarah's university.

During the school year he taught AP high school English. He knew that with Sarah graduating he would need to put his finger into another pie in order to still see her. He knew that a summer drama class would no doubt spark her interest.

"Hook. Line and sinkered." He thought to himself, putting a devilish grin on his handsome face.

Sarah had been missing for a little over a week now and some of the students had been sending out Chinese whispers that he may have been responsible for her sudden disappearance, of course there had been no evidence to support this- he had made sure of that.

The school board had pulled him aside for a meeting and had told him, if he didn't clean up his act he would not only just loose his job at the school, but he would also find it very difficult to find another job anywhere else in the future. They had also implied that the police were on to him, just looking for him to drop his game, for even a second to charge him.

"Thanks for meeting me here, I know you are probably wanting to go home." Nick said to the grotty man.

"It's no problem I had a little extra skimmed of the top from our last shipment from Minnesota, so as long as you've got the cash its all yours." The large toothless man said, running his hand through his greasy balding head.

"Yeah, I've got it all here." Nick said bluntly, pulling a paper bag out of the passenger seat of his car. He passed it into the obscene man's hands.

It was dark now and Nick liked that, he felt covered by the darkness, if anyone had been following him he would have noticed on a count of the very dark road that would have been impossible to drive down without the use of headlights. Even if they had been able to successfully drive without the use of lights, they wouldn't be able to see clearly what he was doing now.

The man proceeded to roll the back door up of the building. Nick smiled greedily as he looked down at the contents on the floor. A very large piled of Iron ore.

The smile would not wipe off his face as he took in what this random pile of metal would mean for him. He would finally have her. Finally. He only cared about one thing and he was willing to do anything to get what he wanted. And what he wanted was -Sarah.

The man looked to Nick with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Mister, why'd you say you need this?" He said apprehensively.

"It's for a friend." Nick said sharply, transporting the contents into his trunk.

"What's with this private meeting? You know it ain't illegal ay?" He said a bit more confidently now.

"Enough with the questions, mind your own damn business." Nick said slamming the full trunk shut and heading into the car.

As Nick drove off he reached over to the glove compartment of his car and pulled it open. He rummaged around for a moment, he then pulled the small red leather book and smiled to himself.

"Goblin King, I'm almost ready for you and to get back what's mine. It's too bad that Sarah left this little book lying around, it tells all your secrets."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah appeared in her bedroom, shocked when she took in her surroundings around her.

"Jesus. I didn't think it would work." She said shocked.

When she had said her wish of coming home, she assumed that since she now considered the Underground her home that she would have stayed right where she was. She had worded it that way, it was only to show Jareth that she wasn't kidding around and she meant business.

She felt her anger subside when she thought about her argument with Jareth, but decided that while she was here she would leave her room and see if her family was home. Jareth had said to her that they wouldn't have wondered where she was, since he had cast a spell to cloak their worries.

"Sawah!" Toby shrieked almost in tears at the appearance of his sister.

"Hey kiddo!" She replied back embracing him in a hug, a bit weary of his reaction at seeing her.

Karen suddenly came billowing up the stairs.

"Sarah, where the heck have you been! We were so worried about you, we called the police and have been looking everywhere for you!" she exclaimed, pulling Sarah abruptly into an intense hug.

Sarah stood shocked, "What do you mean, I have just been uuuhh...uhh... out of town?" She replied back hesitantly.

"Have you? Where? We were all starting to think that... something horrible had happened to you..." She whispered to Sarah so that Toby's ears could not hear.

"No, no. I went to New York to see my mother." She quickly replied back, knowing that Karen and her dad would not dare contact her mother to confirm.

"Oh... You could have called you know." Karen replied back, the anger evident in her voice.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm actually hoping to head back to see her soon. I think I may even stay there if she will have me again. I don't think college was really for me to be honest." Sarah said honestly, know that by her "mother" she was actually referring to Jareth.

"I guess we can talk about that later when your father is back from work." Karen said sharply.

"If its okay Karen, I think I would like to take a nap." Sarah said with an exhausted look on her face.

"Yes, I think that would be fine, I'll wake you up before dinner." Karen replied back.

Sarah made her way back into her room, she collapsed onto the bed. She felt terrible, as angry as she still felt her heart missed her now home and she missed her husband, she felt a pain in her heart which could only be described as a longing. She reach other to her bedside table to find her little leather book, hoping that would help with her pain.

-it wasn't there.

"I must have left it in the library." She said quietly to herself.

"Jareth? If you can hear me. I wouldn't mind coming back home now." She whispered under her breath.

Sarah laid and waited. Nothing happened.

"Well if you are listening, remember that I am your wife and you're not allowed to stay mad at me for long!" She said angrily.

Sarah rolled to her side and within minutes was in a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jareth paced the length of study, dark eyes shining like black holes, absorbing everything in sight.

"What the hell was she thinking, recklessly wishing to go back to the Aboveground like some sort of half witted twit!" He shouted angrily.

"She can explain her disappearance to her family and authorities herself!" He said with malice.

In a swift blow, he pulled all of the items off his desk throwing them onto the floor, then he grabbed the desk where is stood and flailed it across the room with little effort.

Two helpless goblins sat as close to the door as possible, terrified of being in the cross fire.

Jareth stood angrily in the middle of the dishevelled room. Panting with anger, his pupils pin holes. He formed a crystal in his black gloved hand. Even though rage spilled through him, he could not tear his eyes from his crystals. He had to make sure that she was safe.

He had decided to teach his young bride a lesson. He knew that the power of the crystal wouldn't send her back to the Aboveground, he had made sure of that when he gave it to her, at the risk of her using it to return home and losing her again. Or at the worse possibility of her wishing for him to never be able to take her back to the Underground.

At that moment to instil some fear and obedience into her, He in fact, had sent her back to her aboveground. She need to know that she needed him.

So that she would know to respect him.

Jareth peered into the crystal, and heard Sarah's words.

"Jareth? If you can hear me, I wouldn't mind coming back home now."

"Well if you are listening, remember that I am your wife and you're not allowed to stay mad at me for long!"

Jareth smirked at her words and he knew she was right. He couldn't stay mad at her and he also couldn't stand to be away from her, he craved her touch, her smell, her voice, the warmth of her skin against his. He watched her roll over onto her side and fall asleep.

"Oh my love, I will come for you when you have learnt a bit more of your lesson." He chuckled to himself.

"Such a pity, for you that you must defy me."

"And such a pity for me that I just can't deny you." He said to himself quietly.

While Sarah continued to sleep, Jareth formed another crystal in his hand to find and see Nick, he had been trying to observe him on many occasions but found that other than a couple of times, something had been blocking his power, it concerned Jareth, but her knew that there would be a simple explanation for it. The thought had crossed his mind that Nick could have possibly learnt that iron was a weakness that he did possess, but he knew that in order for it to cripple him or block his power he would need an extraordinary amount of it. An amount that he didn't think possible.

He needed to find Nick and then he would deal with him swiftly. He didn't want Sarah being in the Aboveground with him still walking around, he felt even now a little apprehensive given the current situation even though he could see Sarah clear as day safely in her bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick returned back to his home, he placed the contents of his trunk onto a large blue tarp and began towing it into the house, down the stairs into the basement. He dumped it into an already large pile of iron. But there wasn't just one pile.

It was everywhere. All along the walls, along the stairs, hanging from the roof.

Everywhere.

Nick smiled and headed towards the corner of the room where he pulled a large metal dagger out from a trunk of the floor.

"I am ready for you Goblin king. And I am ready to take back what's mine. We all have a weakness and I think I have found yours." He thought malignantly.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the phone ringing upstairs, he placed the dagger back in the trunk and stomped back up the stairs to answer it.

"Hello." He said breathlessly.

"Hi Mr. Kendell, this is Chief Constable Connor Dixon."

"I wanted to give you a courtesy call to let you know that you are no longer a suspect in our missing person case for Sarah Williams. It appears she is back home and well with her family." The officer said apologetically.

"Oh that's fantastic to hear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah began to wake, still in a subdued foggy state, a limbo of sleep and awareness. The room was dark and she couldn't see any figures. She felt herself rise to the feeling of bare hands massaging the gentle skin in between her thighs. A pool of wetness already soaked through her delicate panties as a rough finger moved her underwear to the side, then found its way through to her delicate folds.

She groaned at the contact as she felt two hands pry her open and a warm gentle tongue dart towards her most delicate spot, sucking and humming on her sensitive nub.

Obviously frustrated, her captor proceeded to rip her underwear from her body, causing Sarah to snap into focus.

She yelped at the sudden contact, loosing all sense of what was going on around her. Two hands came up from under the blanket and moved under the light fabric of her shift grasping at her round breasts and rolling them around between their hands. A deep growl of arousal came from under the blankets, where her captor laid, torturing her deep opening, reaching in as far as possible, trying frantically to reach her to her climax.

Sarah suddenly felt very alert to her surroundings. She had just remembered that she was in her family home. In her bedroom. Supposably Alone. She threw her hands under the blanket in a panic and pushed the naked hard chest away from her.

"Who are you?!"She screamed frighteningly.

Suddenly the lights came on and a devilishly handsome face appeared between her legs.

"It's me precious. Were you expecting someone else." He said grinning.

"Oh Jareth, I thought you might have been Ni..." she said faintly.

She reach down to him and pulled him up by his broad shoulders and embraced him, her warm full chest grazed nakedly against his also bare chest.

Jareth had thought his gesture had been romantic; taking Sarah where she slept and bringing her back home into his bed- their bed. But he could now see it had been a terrible idea as she sat in his arms disoriented and shaking uncontrollably. He could feel her heartbeat frantically in her chest.

"I'm a fool precious, I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear.

She pulled him away and looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you so much, I'm sorry too. I acted like a spoilt brat today. She said apologetically.

"I can admit when I'm too cruel precious, I forget sometimes that you are from a very different place - you are still so young. I need to be more patient with you." He replied.

Sarah held onto him tightly as if afraid he would disappear from her grasp.

"Make love to me." She said quietly.

"Please." She added.

Jareth grabbed her chin and pulled her face to his, he opened his mouth and kissed her mouth passionately.

Sarah weaved her hands into his unruly locks and moaned into his mouth at the notice of the erection between his legs. She opened her legs and straddled him where he sat.

Jareth grabbed her under her hips and lifted her over to the desk next to the wall. Sarah held onto him around his neck as he began frantically kissing every inch of her neck.

As they sat wrapped into each other, the tip of Jareth's shaft was rubbing on Sarah's nub, he could feel her pool of wetness he had planned to gently tease her senses but frustrated Sarah thrusted her hips forward causing her to take him fully inside of her.

They both cried out at the relief of him finally entering her. Jareth buried his head into her warm breasts, he opened his mouth to take them into his mouth, Sarah pulled his head in closer, enjoying the contact of it.

He relinquished all his self control and thrusted in and out of her with a sense of urgency that made Sarah feel like the queen she was. His desire for her was at a level that made want her want him even more.

She felt her walls closing in around him, tensing and throbbing, Jareth could feel it too, he pulled his head up from his heaven and placed his fingers into mouth, wetting them with his warm mouth he placed them between her legs and rubbed gently at her most sensitive spot, looking into her eyes with such hunger, all the while still pulling in and out of her.

Sarah cried out in ecstasy collapsing into his chest. A proud smile appeared on Jareth face at his achievement as he thrusted into her one final time emptying his load of seed, pushing in as far as he could as if making her as a possession.

He abruptly pulled her off the desk and threw her onto the bed.

"Now my Queen. It is time for your lesson." He said firmly with a low voice.

"My lesson?" Sarah whispered apprehensively.

"You didn't think your little stunt would go unpunished did you?" He said chuckling.

"Well I thought that we...we were..." She said frightened.

He pounced on top of her, straddling her between his legs, holding her wrists above her head.

"Repeat after me." He said slightly less confronting then before.

"I, Sarah, Queen of Goblins, will not defy my husband King Jareth King of Goblins and will listen to his instructions for all eternity. " He said playfully with a hint of seriousness.

Sarah looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"How about I Sarah, Queen of Goblins, will TRY not to defy my husband Jareth King of Goblins and will TRY to listen to his instructions."

Jareth smiled at her.

"I guess that's a compromise I'll have to live with." He replied sarcastically.

"You know everything I do is for you, I move the stars for no one except you." He said embracing her in a kiss.

"I know." She said nestling into his chest.

"Hey, what the hell happened to you so called spell? My dad called the police!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, that was part of the lesson." He chuckled.

"I'll fix that up for you again now if you promise to be a good girl and do as your told." He said condescendingly.

"Fine." She said defeated.

Hearing her reply, Jareth snapped his fingers.

"Done." He said kissing her forehead.

"Now lets get some sleep."

End of chapter 12!

Please let me know what you think, is there anything you like don't like? Anything you want more of? I could use the encouragement, I hit a mild writers block today!

Xx pixie dust


	13. The Goblin Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original characters, that right belongs to Jim Henson.

Disclosure: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original characters, that right belongs to Jim Henson.

Chapter 13: The Goblin Queen

"I want it perfect Hogwart."

"It's Hooooggleeeeeeeee." Hoggle said angrily.

Waving his hard at the Goblin King to follow him inside his cottage.

"If your Majesty wanted it to be perfect why didn't ya just consult a Jeweller? Or even take a trip to the aboveground to find what you were looking for?"

"Hogwart, I needed your expertise in the area, you know Sarah and you know jewellery. I couldn't think of a more appropriate opinion." Jareth said smoothly.

Jareth held up the large pink diamond ring in his hand. It was most certainly well over a carat and was simple like his feelings for Sarah. One diamond for one true love, the one perfect woman in his life that he never thought he would ever have. He held It up to the light admiring its beauty. Hoggle stood behind him looking at the beautiful rainbow of light that shone through it as he rotated in slowly.

"Well? What do you think Herwinkle?" Jareth asked abruptly.

"Arghh it's hoggleeee." He said even more annoyed than the first time.

"Ugh, I think she will love it. It just seems very Sarah, you know she ain't a very materialistic girl, you probably could have given her a plastic ring and she would be happy. To be honest I don't know why plastic ain't that good." Hoggle said looking down at the bracelet Sarah had given him all those years ago, smiling proudly at his gift.

"Thank you Hogwart for helping me acquire the gem. Still loosing your head over a girl I see." Jareth chuckled to himself, as he slowly faded out into a dusting of glitter.

"I ain't lost my head" Hoggle shouted after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jareth rematerislised in the castle gardens, Sarah was sitting under a tree with Ambrocious, reading a book. Upon further inspection Jareth could see the title. Beauty and the Beast by Gabrielle- Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve

"That book is almost as old as me." Jareth said sneaking up behind them.

"I find that very unlikely." Sarah said sarcastically.

"I see you have a friend with you." Jareth said inquisitively.

"Oh yes, I told Sir Didymus that he could stay with me until he's finished his "negotiating" with the goblins in the city." She explained.

"Oh yes, that does explain a lot..." Jareth said shaking his head.

"I actually sent him back to the bog because of his trouble making, I will send Ambrosius back later once you two are finished."

"Okay, thank you- I hope you didn't punish him? I know he's a bit eccentric but he's noble and his heart is in the right place." Sarah said worriedly.

"No I didn't punish him. I actually came out here because I need to talk to you about something. I need you to promise me right now that you will do more than try to listen to me and respect my orders." Jareth said firmly looking down at her with his narrowed mismatched eyes.

"Well it depends what it is." Sarah stood up and placed her hands on her hips, attempting to look assertive.

"No Sarah, there is no compromise with this, if you do not promise me then I will have to take action to ensure that you do, please don't force me to act cruelly." Jareth said adamantly.

Jareth looked down at Sarah, frustration filled his eyes. He could see the helplessness that filled hers and it escalated his temper further.

"Sarah, you don't have to be in control of everything. If you just obeyed me you would find that things would go a lot smoother around here for the both of us." Jareth said with a raised voice.

"You are being an old fashioned misogamist and I have had it!" Sarah shouted.

Jareth grabbed Sarah by her shoulders and proceeded to shout into her face.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME THIS WAY. I AM YOUR KING AND YOU WILL BEHAVE THAT WAY AND SHOW ME SO BLOODY WELL RESPECT."

Sarah looked up to him with tears filled to the brim in her eyes.

"Please don't shout at me... You sound like like.. like- Him." She said sadly, unable to look him in the eyes any longer.

Jareth stood there in front of her instantly regretting shouting, he could see now that he was going to have to take a softer approach if their marriage was ever going to survive eternity.

"Sarah, you don't even know what I was going to ask of you." He whispered.

"Well what is it?" She asked angrily.

"I am going to the above ground to deal with Nick, I need to do it before he has anymore time." Jareth said firmly.

"You will have to stay here. I will not risk you. I'm sorry if you think I'm mean or being unfair, but this is the way everything is done here and I won't change that- not even for you." He said coldly.

"Can't you just let this go?!" She cried.

"Even if I didn't feel in my gut that he was planning something, even if I could let it go... You can't can you? He still haunts you. I need to kill him Sarah, not just for you- but for us."

Sarah relaxed and admitted defeat, she knew deep down that he was right. He did still haunt her. In her dreams and in the day during her waking life.

"I don't understand why I can't come with you? He's only a human, you're just going to squash him like a bug and be done with it aren't you?" She asked desperately.

"Because pet, things are not always what they seem." He said softly pulling her chin to move her face to his.

"Now then, the place that I found you in, was that his home?" Jareth asked.

"Yes I think so, I'm not one hundred percent sure, since it wasn't like we had slumber parties all the time?" Sarah said rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"Right, I guess that's where I will start then." He replied.

"Before I go, I have a parting gift." He said with a smile on his lips.

Jareth reached out his gloved hand and on it appeared a crystal.

"Take it precious." He said gently.

Sarah took the crystal into her hand and before she could ask what it was for, it popped and a large diamond ring appeared on her palm.

"Jareth its beautiful. Thank you." She whispered, nearly speechless.

"It's not a ring for an ordinary girl, it's a ring for a Goblin Queen. It's special like my medallion, it harnesses the power of the labyrinth, you can use it to travel through realms, you can also hear wish aways. It's power is solely connected to you. I am giving this to you on the pretence that you will listen to me and not come to the aboveground until I have dealt with Nick."

Sarah looked to him with sheer love in her eyes, she understood him suddenly. His grumpiness and dominance was so frustrating but she saw that it came from a place of nothing but love.

"I promise." She swore.

"Thank you."

"You will have to respond to the wish aways, but like I've told you before they are far and few in between you won't get any while I'm gone and even if you do I will sort it. It's not something I expect you to do." He explained.

Sarah nodded in recognition. She sighed to herself as she looked down at her enormous ring.

"You are too perfect you know that? Now hurry up and go before I change my mind." She said abruptly

Jareth smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss, pushing her up against a nearby tree, he pulled the fabric of her dress up to reveal her most delicate place, he placed a hand on her panties and started to slide them down with his gloved hands. Sarah pulled his bottom lip with her teeth and looked lustfully into his eyes.

"You better go."

Jareth rolled his eyes and was gone in a cloud of glitter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Jareths dramatic departure feeling rather lonely, Sarah headed to their bedroom to have a bath, she began to feel unwell and had a deep pain in her lower back and abdomen.

And then it dawned on her.

"Shit. When was my last period? Am I late. Cheese and rice! I've only had one period since I've been here and I've been here for what 5 months, wait earth months or underground months?" She said confused.

Then she remembered that when she was aboveground she had packed a bag full of some aboveground items that she may need when she came back with Jareth- Luckily when Jareth had come and collected her he had seen the bag at the end of the bed and taken it back with them.

Sarah rummaged through the bag, looking stressfully for her desired item.

"Ah HA. There they are."

Three pregnancy tests later and she had confirmed her first suspicion.

"I'm pregnant." She said softly to herself, shocked and in disbelief.

"JARETH GET BACK HERE NOW, I AM PREGNANT." She shouted excitedly at the top of her lungs.

But Jareth didn't return... A feeling of anxiety began to rise in Sarah's belly. She started to panic that something had happened to him, but settled her feelings down when she remember, her husband was a fae. A king. A powerful Goblin King. That bastard Nick didn't stand a chance against him. Once she had talked herself down against going back on her promise of going to him, she settled herself into the bath tub to help with the pains in torso and back.

As Sarah exited the tub and dried herself off, she realised the pains were getting far worse than before. She popped her robe on and went to go and find Echo to see if she could help, hoping she would know how to get Jareth back or know a healer that would be able to attend to her and her unborn baby. The panic in her rose even more as she struggled to walk though the halls of the castle.

"Braxton hicks maybe? Surely not, I can't be that far along." Sarah spoke to herself through the halls.

"Please God, let us be okay. Let my baby be okay. Wait wrong realm. Hello Thor?" she snorted painfully to herself, attempting to make light of her situation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jareth materialised in the above ground, he was shocked by what he saw.

Iron.

Everywhere.

Taken a back by the sight before him, he did not hear Nick come down the stairs behind him.

"Comfortable isn't it? I had it done just for your visit, I did think you would have come sooner though on a count of your threat." Nick said casually.

"Oh yes, I would have come sooner, but I have been busy with my new wife. My Goblin queen. She has a very hungry appetite that keeps me very busy and keeps me in bed most days." Jareth replied back spitefully.

Nick stared at Jareth green with envy and look of sheer fury.

"Queen, Hm, interesting." Nick replied back.

"I have been doing a lot of reading on your type, "The Fae" that is what you are isn't it. Not even human and she chooses you. Disgusting-"

"Iron's you weakness, so why are you not on your knees in pain?" Nick asked sharply, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"You idiot. You're an educator? Your entire planets crust is primarily iron. Unless you can pierce my body with some you aren't going to kill me and somehow I just don't think you'll be up to that challenge." Jareth said condescendingly.

Jareth knew he had bluffed marginally but he had to try and catch Nick off guard. He could feel his power slowly draining from him. His medallion would not help him transport either, since unlike Sarah's his was connected to his fae power.

Just as Jareth was about to lunge out at Nick, out of no where something fell from the ceiling, knocking Jareth out completely. He woke hours later tied to a chair wrapped in iron barbed wire. The pain was unbearable and begun to panic on how he would escape his predicament.

"Damn you, you son of a bitch. When I am free. I will summon your worst nightmare and place you in it for all of eternity. Your own personal hell." Jareth snarled.

"I find the probability of you freeing yourself very unlikely." Nick bit back.

"If only Sarah were hear to share this moment. Hmmm. I wonder... You have to come when your summoned.. because you're the Goblin King... I wonder... hmmm does that apply for the Goblin Queen as well, perhaps if she comes to my call I could fuck her in front of you. Wouldn't that be your worst nightmare. Nick asked nonchalantly.

"You bastard. I am gong to kill you. " Jareth replied angrily.

"Lets see shall we?" Nick replied.

"NO!" Jareth shouted back.

"I wish the Goblin Queen would come to me, right now."

End of chapter 13!


	14. The Babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original characters, they belong to Jim Henson.  
> This chapter is a little dark just FYI.

Disclosure: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original characters, they belong to Jim Henson.

This chapter is a little dark just FYI.

Chapter 14: The Babe

Echo had found Sarah in the hallway of the castle, she had been laying down, covered in a cold sweat, rolling around in pain. She had taken her to the infirmary in the castle. She really had no idea about pregnancies let alone human/ fae pregnancies so out of panic she had called for Rowan who was a fae healer and the closest one in the underground. When he had arrived and he had accessed and seen the gravity of the situation and he had come to the realisation that Sarah and Jareth's baby had the potential to kill her, he was not entirely sure as to why, but he did have a couple of different theories. His first thought was that her human body just could not cope with carrying Fae blood. He had managed to slow down the process and to settle her crimpling pain, but he was not sure how long she would have.

"Sarah, you asked me here for my help and I am offering it to you." Rowan said firmly.

"Echo asked you here, because you are a healer. You are not getting rid of my baby.

Over my dead body. And if you survive that, Jareth would kill you." Sarah said defensively.

"Sarah this baby is draining the life out of you, it may just kill you... You are a human woman, there will be other babies, other children. You and Jareth have a lifetime together to bear children." He said gently.

"No! Don't you come anywhere near me, we are just fine!" Said cried out, running towards the door in an attempt to escape.

"Sarah please reconsider this, try to put your feelings aside and think about the bigger picture." Rowan said persuasively.

"You have absolutely no idea how I feel, or what it feelings like to be growing a tiny being inside of you. So you are not allowed to weigh in on this." Sarah shouted in defensively.

"Sarah pleas-." Rowan began.

In a final attempt at talking some t into Sarah, Rowan began to speak but as he started he noticed her face appear white and her anger subside as a look of shock and fear washed over her face...

"Somethings happening to me, I can feel a pulling! Someone's wishing for me- I can hear it!" She cried out.

Rowan reached out to grab Sarah's hand out of reflex but he knew all to well that there was no stopping it.

Sarah was surprised when she felt herself go, whenever she would materialise with Jareth she would feel warm and tingly all over, weak at the knees but he was always there holding onto her and making her feel secure. This time travelling on her own, she felt cold and afraid, she still felt that same weakness come over her like it had always occurred before, but this time there were no hands to protect her.

Loosing her balance as she landed, she fell onto the cold concrete of the basement floor, she tilted her head up and looked around at her surroundings.

"Not again." She said under her breath, angst in her voice.

"Oh Goblin king, it seems we now have our honoured guest with us. " Nick said cheerfully.

"It was always the goal to have you back with me Sarah after I finished off my little plan, but that was the only thing I hadn't quite figured out how I would accomplish. But you marrying this "King" just made my life ten times easier. -my, my, you are far more radiant and beautiful than I remember." Nick said, reaching his hand out to touch Sarah.

"Don't you touch me." She spat.

Sarah began looking around the dark basement, she peered her eyes over to the far corner, she was mortified to noticed that Jareth sat in a chair, whilst he looked to be unconscious, he was wrapped with barbed wire, blood oozed from his wounds.

"JARETH!" Sarah shouted in panic as she attempted to run to him.

"Now, now, now. You are here for me, not for him." Nick said, grabbing Sarah forcefully, pulling her against him, smiling evilly into her face.

"Shall we wake him." Nick said, smacking Jareth across the face.

"I had to knock him out, when I wished for you darling, he may have tried to stop you and what good would that have been for us?" Nick said smoothly.

Jareth opened his eyes, exhaustion and pain clear across his face. As he came to and his eyes focused he knew his fear had come true.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH. IF YOU HURT ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD, I WILL UNLEASH HELL ONTO YOU." Jareth screamed.

Fury crossed Nicks face at Jareth's statement, out of rage he took a long and rusty nail and stabbed it into his thigh.

Jareth screamed out in pain, on the other side of the room, Sarah feel to her knees as if in sympathy and clutched her abdomen as if she too had been stabbed. Nicks eyes snapped around to see Sarah crying out.

"Please, stop. I'm begging you. I'll give you whatever you want. Just don't hurt him." Sarah said softly.

"Interesting, that you can feel his pain." Nick smirked.

"I wonder if it works both ways." Nick said coldly approaching Sarah, he pulled her up off her knees by her hair and yanked violently. Pulling her into his body, feeling her backside. She cried out in pain at the contact, attempting to push Nick off of her.

"Get you bloody hands off of my wife!"Jareth shouted however appearing to be unscathed but Nicks violence.

"Hmm, very interesting." Nick said coolly, circling Sarah as if she were prey.

"This won't do honey. It's going to have to go, if we are going to be together you're not having another man's baby." Nick said pulling Sarah into a painful kiss.

Sarah pushed Nick so hard that she nearly fell back in the process.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Just let me help him. He'll die. Please. I'll stay with you. It can be like you said." Sarah gently said trying to coax him.

Jareth sat in the chair, coherently listening to the conversation. When he had processed what was going on and his brain had cliqued as to why Sarah was connected to him. His face turned white and his eyes became pin holes.

"A babe." He whispered to himself in state of shock and joy.

a primal instinct then took over. He had to protect his wife and his babe. His family. Those were the thoughts in his mind at that moment.

He began thrashing violently pulling the wire off of him. He rose weakly out of the chair.

"Get your own God Damn Family." He said demonically.

"And while you're doing that, get your fucking hands off of my pregnant wife." He spat.

Nick startled by Jareth's sudden burst of strength, grabbed Sarah and grabbed the pocket knife he had in his pocket, this time however he held the knife to her lower abdomen and slowly starting to push it into her soft flesh, Sarah cried out from the pain of the knife breaking the skin.

"I would sit back down if I were you. You don't want both of them dead now do you?" Nick said coldly, panic in his eyes present.

"This time you don't have your magic to stop me, perhaps I'll have a little fun first shall I? Nick said, as he rubbed his hands down Sarah's body, groping her curves aggressively.

"You won't kill her, you say you want her and love her, why would you do that?!" Jareth shouted furiously now.

"I don't care, you're not having her, if she won't be with me, she's not leaving this alive and you're certainly not having this child!" Nick shouted in desperation.

"Just love me Sarah." Nick pleaded nuzzling lovingly into Sarah's neck.

Disgust overwhelmed Sarah's beautiful features, her thoughts began to run wild and she started to devise a plan. She locked eyes with Jareth to ensure he knew what she was thinking and that he supported it. Somehow it was as if they could read each other's minds. He looked into her eyes and she stared right back into his.

Sarah saw the opportunity and she took it. She knew it was a massive risk, she knew it might not work. She knew if it didn't then they would all die.

With a sudden attack, Sarah grabbed the arm that Nick was using to hold her hostage and forcefully took his rough flesh into her mouth and bit with such force that her jaw shook. Shocked and in pain Nick screamed and clutched his good arm on his now wounded one.

Jareth watched his beloved make her move and excitedly watched her get away.

"Run precious, RUN!" Jareth shouted with urgency.

Sarah ran as fast as she could, she didn't look back. She stopped at the door and yanked it back with all of her weight, she then ran up the narrow wooden stairs, she could hear Nicks steps behind her closing in- but she wouldn't look back. She could hear Jareth in the distance still shouting but this time he was shouting at Nick.

"Don't you bloody touch them, I'll kill you!"

She got to the tops of the stairs and made a left, she saw a door that she thought would lead outside and followed it through but was disappointed when she realised it lead her in the back yard, with not an exit in site. She felt a pull on her hair that made her fall backwards with a solid thud. Nick pulled her along the grass and back into the house where he dumped her onto the kitchen floor. He squatted down to her level and pulled her face to his.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS, NONE OF THIS HAD TO HAPPEN SARAH." He shouted out desperately.

He began to shake her, all the while still screaming he pulled his arm out and hiked it right back as if he was ready to make a swing at a baseball but in this case the baseball was unfortunately Sarah's face.

But the swing never came.

Nicks arm could not swing, it felt to him as if it was frozen. He stood stunned.

What was happening?

Sarah began to laugh hysterically.

"You idiot. You took the bait. Where's all your iron now." Sarah said laughing to herself.

Nick turned around to see the face of the Goblin King in all his rage. Cruelty filled his eyes with no glint of mercy.

Please let me know what you think!


	15. The Underground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original characters, they belong to Jim Henson.
> 
> I am thinking about wrapping this story up shortly, however I do have some idea of continuation. I would love to hear anyone thoughts? Thanks guys xx

Disclosure: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original characters, they belong to Jim Henson.

Author Note: I am thinking about wrapping this story up shortly, however I do have some ideas of continuation. I would love to hear anyones thoughts?

Thanks guys xx

Chapter 15: The Underground

"It doesn't matter, I pierced you with it! You don't have any power!" Nick shouted in fear, struggling to free his arm from Jareth's grasp, he pulled firmly but Jareth's hold was too strong, he didn't so much as flinch by Nicks efforts.

"Oh I don't need any powers, I think I will start your way." Jareth said sharply.

Jareth stood towering over Nick, he held his arm where he kneeled stopping him from striking Sarah. With both gloved hands he hiked Nick up from where he was and threw him across the room sending him crashing into the wall, leaving him unconscious.

He reached down and pulled Sarah up, he looked down at her with troublesome eyes. He pulled her face to his almost aggressively; urgency in his touch, he took her into a long and passionate kiss, pulling her body as close to his as space permitted.

"I'm so sorry I gave you that stupid ring, I don't know what I was thinking. " he said releasing her lips from his.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know any of this was going to happen." Sarah said sadly.

"He wished me to come didn't he?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, but It was my fault I told him that you were my queen and it put ideas into his head... I let my rage and pride get in the way of your safety- and my babe..." Jareth trailed off lowering his hands to Sarah's stomach.

" I've got to get you home, you need a healer right away. I could not live with myself if something happens to our baby because of me." Jareth said anxiously.

"I've been waiting centuries for you, little one." Jareth whisper looking down, obviously not speaking to her directly but to their unborn child.

Sarah grabbed Jareth's face between her hands and pulled his face down to lock his eyes with her own.

His mismatched eyes looked deep into green ones.

"We are going to be fine, stop worrying, I love you." She said softly.

"We love you." She added smiling.

"Besides, it looks like you need a healer more we do." She said looking at His wounds worriedly.

"These scratches? I'll have these sorted by my own hand faster than you can blink. We just need to get home first." He replied coolly.

Jareth smiled at Sarah's worry. He held her close to him, so close that Sarah felt like he would never let her go. She pulled him off of her and looked up to him again with worry in her eyes.

"What are we going to do with him?" she asked.

"Say your right words my love and you will be free." Jareth said smirking, one eyebrow cocked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome to the underground." Jareth said coldly, laying Nick with a square blow to the face.

Jareth knelt down to look at his face and smiled as he looked up to him, his face bloody and swollen from the beating Jareth had given him in the moments leading up.

"Don't go soft on me just yet, I am only warming up" He said laughing.

"Oh just look what you've done here, you've put blood on my gloves, I'll just have to go and change them now won't I... Did you know that Fae are about ten times stronger than humans, that's why this hurts so much." Jareth added smiling.

"I'll be back shortly to welcome you properly into my home." He said sarcastically, turning to leave the room.

"You guard him with your life, do not let him move, speak, don't even let the maggot cry." Jareth said to his goblin guards as he left the castle dungeons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jareth was angry.

Angry at Nick.

Angry at the situation that they were in.

But most of all he was angry with himself.

He had ignored his anger towards himself and had taken all of it out on Nick. Nicks injuries purposely mimicked the ones that Sarah had come to the labyrinth with. Now Jareth just had to figure out exactly how he would get into his head and give him nightmares the way his beloved did. He hated him with every single fibre of his body and he wanted that bastard dead- but not just yet, a sufficient amount of torture would need to be administered, to Jareth however- It would never be enough. As much as he had wanted to stay and continue to play with his food, he was desperately worried about Sarah and wanted to speak to the healer himself to ensure that his family was safe.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Vaidia." Jareth said thankfully.

"You say that they will both be okay?" he asked softly.

"Yes your majesty, I do not know how it is possible given her trauma, but they both appear to be okay now. The child is fine and growing beautifully, she appears to be about 12 weeks along."

" Now that you are also feeling better and have extracted the iron from your body, I cannot see why any further issues would arise. Her highness is a young healthy human woman, she is more capable at birthing a child than a fae female. However, I would not advise you to travel to the aboveground again until after the child is born- for its own safety if not for the queens as well." The elven midwife said, a smile on her face present, hoping to settle the kings evident anxiety.

"I am relieved to hear and yes I will speak to her when she wakes about travelling. I hope that you will be able to attended to my wife throughout her pregnancy, I know it is far for you to travel but I assure you I will make it worth your while." Jareth said kindly.

"Thank you your majesty, I would be honoured to serve you both. I will be back in a few days to check on them both. Make sure she gets plenty of rest and stays in bed. Nutritious meals will also help with her condition." She said informatively

"I will make sure of it." Jareth said seriously.

The young midwife nodded in acknowledgment and displayed a small curtsey, then proceeded to exit the royal bed chambers.

Sarah lay in bed asleep, her cheeks were tear stained which confirmed Jareth's suspicion that once he had left the room she had relented to her feelings and had succumbed to her emotions. Jareth removed his blood stained gloves and quickly vanished them, he didn't want Sarah to be further traumatised by the sight of Nick's blood. He then gently glided his hand down her face, past her delicate shoulders and collar bone. He found her small bump just below her hands and rested them there. He then bent his head down and rested his lips just above his hands.

"I can't wait to meet you." He whispered kissing Sarah's stomach gently before turning to head back out the door.

Jareth made his way back down to the dungeon, he had decided he wasn't going to kill Nick just yet, looking at Sarah laying in his bed- their bed, it had reminded him of the night he had brought her back to the labyrinth, the night she had been beaten and nearly raped. Nick would need something far worse than a sudden death, he needed to be drawn out.

Jareth had decided on a temporary, perfectly planned form of torture. That would in fact, make Nick wish he had never been born. He smiled to himself as he entered the door to the cell door. Nick's head was bent down as his hands were held in shackles above his head. Jareth arranged himself in front of Nick's face, his mismatched eyes looked into his with a profound sense of cruelty.

He formed a crystal in his hands and held it out to Nick.

"Do you know what this is?" He said coldly.

"Go Fuck yourself." Nick Spat.

"I tried to give a crystal like this with my Sarah when we first met, the crystal came with the offer of her dreams, when she would look into it, it would give her all of her desires."

"Do you know what her desires were?" Jareth asked smoothly.

"To be my Queen- she wanted a fairytale ending and you'll not ruin that for her." Jareth said firmly.

"Unfortunately for you, this crystal isn't a gift, it is a curse. And it won't show you your dreams."

"This crystal will give you and replay, your most deepest darkest fear." He explained.

"You won't mind if I take quick look before, I start you feature presentation will you?" Jareth asked playfully.

Jareth peered down into the crystal and chuckled uncontrollably.

"I thought it would have been better."

He then placed the crystal floating heavenly in between Nicks eyes, he turned to walk out of the dungeon to join his wife in bed, as he turned around to see Nick he was pleased to see that his face was vacant with tears streaming down his face.

"Enjoy your show, I'm not too sure when the movie will end." Jareth shouted hysterically, his chuckling fading out down the hall.

End of Chapter 15

Jareth and his cruel streak!


	16. The Heir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure: I do not own the labyrinth or any of its original characters, they belong to Jim Henson.
> 
> Not a lot of action In this chapter but there is a lot of dialogue and a explicit sex scene so as always, you have been warned!

Disclosure: I do not own the labyrinth or any of its original characters, they belong to Jim Henson.

Not a lot of action In this chapter but there is a lot of dialogue and a explicit sex scene so as always, you have been warned!

Chapter 16: The Heir

"I want to see him, I need to." Sarah pleaded.

"Why would you want to see him, after everything he has done to you. He almost killed both of you!" Jareth shouted desperately.

"Because Jareth, I need closure." Sarah said softly.

"Sarah you haven't seen what I have seen. I set him into his own personal hell." Jareth said softer.

It was the morning after since coming back from the aboveground, Sarah had awoken the next morning, her body felt the affects of her entrapment. She had slowly removed herself from her bed, to her vanity to see her unsightly appearance in the mirror- her beautiful long hair in dark tangles down her back, dark bags under her eyes, a few unsettling bruises along her neck and arms from where Nick had manhandled her- she felt exhausted.

Jareth had awakened to the sound of her helpless tears, it was enough to set him off into one of moods of rage.

He would not be reasoned with.

He had seen into Nick's darkest fear and it had not been what he had expected; he had imagined, spiders or snakes or drowning what he had seen.

At first Jareth didn't quite understand it, until he dug further into Nick's memories. Nicks father had violently beaten his mother into submission, almost daily, that was until he had drunk himself to death.

"Sarah his fear, is also his desire." Jareth said blankly.

"He's in the dungeon watching what he's done to you over and over again. But this time seeing it for what it really is- for what he really is... a monster" Jareth explained.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Sarah said gently.

"His fear is becoming like his father, the crystal has shown him he's already there." Jareth explained gently.

Sarah looked up to Jareth, she stared into him with doe like eyes. Open and innocent, Jareth couldn't help but pull her in and hold her close.

He placed his chin on top of her head, and ran his gloved hand through her silky tresses. He felt a sudden rush of excitement run through him, his long member became stiff in between his legs. Heat filled his body as he began to run his hands down Sarah's back and down to her backside where he proceeded to grasp her behind forcefully.

"I know I am suppose to be supportive of you and should be thinking about other things, but I just can't help myself." He said under ragged breath into her ear.

Sarah shivered under his touch and couldn't help but respond to him. He was right, she was upset, angry and wanted to face her tormenter, but she also felt like she needed a physical release. She felt a craving within her that would not be satisfied easily, she wanted her king- but she wanted him her way.

Jareth began trailing kisses down her neck across her collar bone, he slid the delicate fabric of her dress off of her shoulders and was delighted that the entire article came off effortlessly, he was rewarded with the sight of Sarah's naked form. His favourite attribute, her breasts, to him looked fuller than normal. In fact her entire figure seemed more voluptuous, Jareth was overwhelmed by her intense femininity. He had put this down to her pregnancy, even though he had only been away from her for such a short while, her whole body glowed with her delicate condition.

"I think you're glowing precious" He whispered sensuously to her.

"Ya right. I know I look like shit, but you're sweet." She replied bluntly.

"No you're exquisite. I guess I'll have to show you."

He said kissing her porcelain skin.

Jareth laid Sarah onto her back on their bed, he gently spread her legs and inserted his fingers carefully in between her wet folds he started with one finger but as he saw Sarah becoming more and more frustrated he then changed to two. He began to stimulate her more with the use of his tongue, while using his other hand to feel all of her perfect curves.

Sarah cried out as she reached her climax, satisfied but not satisfied enough, she then decided that she was going to take charge; she sat up from the bed and slowly pushed Jareth into a nearby chair and then sat down on his lap to straddle him. Jareth could have easily over powered her but he could see that she wanted to lead and he found it intoxicatingly sexy.

Noticing that he was still clothed, Jareth quickly vanished his pants and was delighted by the contact of Sarah's wet folds on his manhood.

Jareth looked into Sarah's eyes, they were beaming with desire, her hair had fallen out of its loose braid and was sprawled across her bosom providing her with limited modesty, she looked into his eyes with such lust and adoration, it was intoxicating and made him want to satisfy her all over again. His only wish was to satisfy his queen's every desire and at this moment in time all he could see was the hunger in her eyes for him.

With that thought in mind, he proceeded to gently peel Sarah's hair back placing it over her shoulder to reveal her elegant neck and delicate shoulders. Jareth basked in the view of her, whenever he and Sarah were intimate he found himself overwhelmed by the love that he had for her, it both exhilarated him and terrified him. He wondered how he had spent centuries without her and with recent events that had past, he wondered how he ever would have been able to survive without her.

Sarah looked at Jareth's naked form and instantaneously felt the heat in her body rise, she took in the sight of him, his slender body, his lightly toned form. She loved the way the muscles in his shoulders and biceps flexed when he grabbed onto her when he became excited. He was beautifully made from head to toe.

Whenever he made love to her she knew without a doubt that he was completely present in the moment and that there was no other woman that would satisfy him- sheer devotion was clear and present in his eyes.

Sarah grabbed Jareth urgently and roughly and guided his long member into her. Jareth pushed his hips into her, placing his hands around her hips to pull her into him as deep as he could go. Sarah moaned in delight and began to arch her back out in pleasure. She dipped her head back so slow that her long hair began to tickle the skin on Jareth's thighs.

The view for Jareth was nearly too much for him, he could see all of Sarah's naked form, her vulnerability and trust in him was so clear, it made him even more turned on. He pulled Sarah up and into his chest, he started pulling in and out as quickly and as frantically as he could.

Just as he began to place his warm fingers on Sarah's delicate spot, he felt her tense all around him, quivering and moistening all around their bond.

"More!" Sarah cried out desperately.

Jareth smiled out cheekily at his wife's erotic appetite and happily obliged her, he pumped in and out of with the same frequency as before, but frustration got the better of him, the position that they were in gave him little leverage, he hiked Sarah around his waist and frantically deposited them both onto the rug on the floor, as he was leaning down to begin what the had started, Sarah pushed her feet against his chest.

Jareth looked at her confused for a moment but quickly understood what she wanted, she placed one leg over both of his shoulders, with urgency she pulled him back into her, this time changing their pace to harder, slower thrusts.

It didn't take long for Sarah to scream out and reach another orgasm, Jareth looked down at his intoxicatingly seductive wife and he too reached his climax letting out a large growl, he buried his head down into Sarah's breasts, looking up to her, to see her eyes were still closed and her breathing was erratic, he laid a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Do you know I love you more than I have ever loved anything, I would give you anything you heart desired so long as it would make you happy... I will take you to him. But I will have conditions. And one of them is that I want to break him first. I will tell you when it is the right time... Do we have a deal?" He said with erratic breath.

"Yes, I think that is fair." Sarah said softly, kissing his cheek gently.

"I know that you think it's stupid and morbid for me to want to see him, but apart of me wants a chance at confronting him myself, without having to hide behind my husband." Sarah said honestly.

"And I love you too, I knew after some canoodling I would get what I wanted." Sarah said smiling cheekily, nuzzling her face into Jareth's bare chest.

"And I'm the manipulative one!" Jareth said playfully smacking her backside.

"Not manipulative, convincing." Sarah replied.

Jareth sighed at his obvious defeat.

"You should know and accept, that you will always be mine to protect, you and my babe."

"And just how is it, that we didn't know we were expecting this bundle, don't get me wrong, I am over the moon and feel completely blessed but I am baffled as to how we did not know." Jareth said inquisitively.

"I honestly just wasn't paying attention to my cycles, I've been preoccupied. And I guess like my mother I just don't have any morning sickness, actually come to think of it, I feel great. -Other than having the crap between out of me yesterday." Sarah replied.

Jareth frowned at her words, but quickly brought his thoughts back.

"Thank you for this amazing gift." Jareth said gently rubbing her growing bump.

"After we exchanged blood, your transition from mortal to immortal being began, that is most likely why you feel so well precious." Jareth explained.

"Oh I guess that makes sense then. Do I get to skip the pain of childbirth to then?" Sarah said optimistically.

"Sorry precious, I believe that stays the same." Jareth said carefully.

"Well isn't that convenient." Sarah replied sarcastically.

"I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl, I guess you probably want a boy huh? Like for some sort of old fashioned heir thing?" Sarah asked sadly.

I could care less my love, I just feel blessed to being able to have a child with my own blood." Jareth replied honestly.

Sarah smiled and peeked up from Jareth's chest and delicately kissed him on the lips.

"I honestly don't know how I have become so lucky. I survive being attacked twice, only to have a Fae king save me and turn me into his queen... My fairy tale book came true." She said lovingly.

Jareth smiled as he leant down and gave a tender kiss to Sarah's forehead, after what seemed like a blink of an eye, they were in their bed comfortably under their luxurious sheets, entangled into each other.

"Jareth... He can't get out can he?" Sarah asked softly, the embarrassment evident in her voice.

"No my love, he is under my power and is very heavily guarded in the dungeon. I have also set a barrier around our room. You are always safe with me, I promise you that." Jareth said reassuringly.

Within moments Sarah was asleep in his arms, he soon too joined her in slumber.

End of chapter 16!

Please let me know if you love it or hate it!


	17. The Stairwell

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth of any of its original characters, they belong to Jim Henson.

Sorry its taken me so long to update, I have been sick ☹

It had been months since Jareth and Sarah had returned from the aboveground, in that time Sarah had grown noticeably larger in her mid section, everyday also growing more uncomfortable. Anytime that Jareth could see Sarah second guessing her appearance he was always there to support her and tell her just how beautiful she was to him.

Since their trip back from the aboveground, Sarah’s nightmares had become increasingly worse. They had argued many times , tooth and nail about confronting Nick, Sarah had told Jareth that she needed closure from what had happened to her, she had tried to explain to him about humans delicate mental health, although he tried to understand he couldn’t quite seem to grasp it. 

To Jareth the idea of her confronting Nick made him feel physically ill- his pregnant wife within close proximity to that monster.

Over his dead body.

However he did want to make her happy and to do that he would have to put his own feeling aside. The confliction came from another issue.  
Jareth worried if Sarah did it before she gave birth it could bring on too much trauma to her and cause harm to both her and their baby. -Or worse kill them. Having that thought in mind he had decided that waiting would be the safest option and he would just have to deal with her anger and resentment towards him. There was also a devilish part of him that wanted to leave Nick in his incoherent state, he knew that leaving him alive in the castle would not go down well with Sarah.

However on this day, an entirely different topic of agitation had somehow been approached and Jareth did not appreciate it.

“What do you mean he tried to get you to abort our child?” Jareth shrieked.

“I thought you knew?” Sarah replied .

“No?! Had I known I would have shoved his head right into the bog of eternal stench and held it there a little longer than normal!” Jareth yelled, even angrier than before.

“I am going to have to go have a chat with him.” He said leaning in to kiss her goodbye.

“I thought you didn’t like travelling to other kingdoms.” Sarah said raising an eyebrow.

“I’ll be back a little later my love, I’m too angry to let this slide. To think of the audacity, he didn’t even bother to look further into it to see that it is the bond that the babe and I share. He will not be welcomed here.”

“ While I’m gone, please rest, I know you like to keep busy during the day, but you are looking tired precious. You need extra sleep in your condition.” He said vanishing, stroking her cheek goodbye.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Jareth left to go and see Rowan, Sarah decided to freshen up for the day. She started with a warm bath where she soaked her sore feet and back. As she laid there she massaged her sore separating muscles with her palms trying to rearrange her baby into a more comfortable position.

“Would you just get out of my ribs already.” She said frustrated.

She took the sign of becoming “pruney” as her cue to finish up in the bath, once she had exited the tub she walked into her large closet, she chose a purple silk dress, the colour resembled that of an eggplant; it was fitted around her bust but skimmed past her hips and flared out, it had a long train that drug on the floor as she walked. Then she brushed through her long dark tresses and pulled them to the side to form a simple braid .

Next she placed a long wool shall over her shoulders, the castle had become increasingly cold as winter approached. Jareth had explained to Sarah that in the underground they did not celebrate Christmas but yuletide instead.

Once she was satisified that she was decent, she exited their room and made her dash down the castle hallways, in the direction of the library, the stone floors and wall of the castle made it feel even colder than normal. Sarah had hoped that their baby would have been born by the falling of the first snow, her midwife had not been able to give her an actual time period as to when they could expect the arrival of their bundle on account of the child being half human and half fae. Sarah knew in her gut, that their bundle wasn’t coming anytime soon, it had made itself a very comfortable humble abode inside her womb.

As Sarah entered the library she was pleasantly surprised to see that her favourite chair for reading, was placed next to the roaring fireplace, She smiled when she realised that Jareth knew her so well now that he had predicted that she would head the library as soon as he left. And as always was ensuring her comfort and happiness- such a good husband she thought.

She curled up onto her chair with her newest novel choice, she had read dozens of books since being in the underground, it was a pastime that she never tired of. Sarah had initially thought that when Jareth had first shown her the extensive library that there had to have been a million or more books, now she could see it was an exaggerated thought but obvious as to why she had thought that.

The room was large and the book shelves went all the way to the high ceilings. She honestly could have spent every waking moment browsing through the mountains of books. Unless of course she craved fresh air then the castle gardens were her go to place, reading, daydreaming it really didn’t matter everything seemed just a little bit more simple out there. It was like nothing Sarah had ever seen, the flowers were all so exotic by sight but also the smell of them was often indescribable to anything aboveground.

As she sat comfortably reading, she felt her eyes become heavy, she could feel sleep claiming her, she tried to pry them open as long as she could not wanting to have to admit that Jareth had indeed been right about her “condition”. Before she knew it she felt her eyes close and she found herself in a deep slumber.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jareth had rematerialized in Rowans study. Absolutely livid.  
Rowan was standing up behind his desk fondling through a bunch of papers, when he looked up startled, to see Jareth’s sudden appearance.

“Jareth, I didn’t see you there. What can I do for you?” Rowan said nervously.

“It has come to my attention that you recently made a completely uneducated decision to try and abort my unborn child.” Jareth said coldly.

“Well, I advise your wife that if she didn’t, it may cause her to loose her life as well as the child.” Rowan retaliated.

“You should have consulted me first you fool!” Jareth scowled.

“Well you were no where to be found. You wife was rolling around in pain and I could not find any other reason for her illness besides her recent condition.” Rowan explained.

“Honestly Jareth, You should be thanking me, you could have perhaps lost your queen and then where would you be? You wouldn’t have a human woman around to bear you children. It’s one weaselly little child.” Rowan added harshly.

Jareth sneered at Rowan, fury clearly present across his face, his eyes black pin holes, his lips were thin as a line. He began to walk slowly to Rowan’s desk. Soon he had approached the front of it, the look on his face said that he wished it wasn’t there so he could spit in his face. Rowan looked at him nervously, he knew himself Jareth could kill him with one magical strike and he had done it to some for a whole lot less.

“How dare you make a decision like that, you almost cost me my family. If there wouldn’t be a whole lot of consequences for ending your life, I would kill you in an instant. Instead I’ll be sure to spread the word of the quality of your services.”  
“I also want to inform you that you are no longer welcome in my kingdom, if I see you there again, or near my wife or unborn child, I might just be bothered with those consequences.” Jareth said coldly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Tell me you love me Sarah, all of this can stop if you just say it.” Nick said pulling her chin up to look into his eyes.

“Please don’t do this to me.” She cried.

Sarah sat perched against the concrete wall, nick was squatted in front of her, looking at her like a predator who had cornered their prey.

Suddenly her legs were abruptly pulled out from beneath her causing her to smack the back of her head on the concrete, warm blood soaked her dark hair, her vision became foggy, so foggy she couldn’t work out where Nick had gone.

She felt her dress rip from her feet up to her chest and cold hands vigorously pull her legs apart, the hand began to work its way up her leg, grasping so hard she could already feel the bruises form.

“Just say it Sarah and I’ll let them both live.”

Sarah awoke, shaking in terror, covered in sweat, disoriented by her surroundings, angered by yet another nightmare plaguing her mind.

She slowly eased herself out of her chair and began to walk back towards the bedroom. She was tired and hungry and just wanted to get into bed and be in Jareth’s arms. Just as she was about to leave the library she saw a note on the desk near the door it read: My love you looked so peaceful, I couldn’t wake you, I have gone to go flying to blow some stream off. I love you. -Jareth

Annoyed Sarah continued her walk to their shared bedroom, but as she walked down the dark cold hallways, she stopped at the stairwell. The stairwell that led to the Dungeon. She sighed to herself.

“It’s time to let old things die and new things live.”

End of chapter 17


	18. The Dungeon

Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth or any of its original characters, they belong to Jim Henson.

Two chapters today, sorry I have not been updating as regularly, been a little bit busy with the holidays and also been struggling with some mild writers block.

Chapter 18: The Dungeon

Sarah began to slowly walk down the dark stairwell, there were few candles lit along the sides of the stone walls, but they did very little at producing much light. She could barely see the next step along the stairs, she hesitated for a moment with the thoughts of

"perhaps this isn't a good idea, what if I fall?"

" What if Jareth comes back and catches me in the act?"

" What if the guards don't listen to me and don't even let me into the cell?"

These were all questions she would set aside for the time being because at this pinnacle moment in her life, she was so angry and tried of being angry that her only other emotion that she felt capable of expressing was recklessness. She knew that if Jareth were to catch her that he would be absolutely furious, she had even thought that perhaps he may never truly forgive her. It was a risk that she felt she had to take- if she was ever going to rid her mind of nicks torture.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she decided to add more spring into her step, more authority and determination in her walk. She wasn't sure how she was going to get past the goblin guards but she knew it was going to involve her throwing her weight around a bit and by weight, she meant power.

She was the Goblin Queen and by her new found rights they would have to listen to her, this is what she told herself as she stomped down the dark stone corridors. The dark and damp atmosphere of the dungeon made her pull her shawl up over her shoulders, crossing her arms over to insulate more heat. She looked down to the ground and crinkled her soft features at the sight of the train of her dress soiling on the stone floor, the delicate fabric appeared to be lightly tearing and staining from the uneven surface.

As her anticipation heighted she felt a sharp pain in her side, her baby began to kick at her heightened emotions.

"You stop that, mummy needs to get this done- for us." She said tenderly rubbing the aching spot.

She was surprised to see that only a couple of the cells had occupants in them and to her knowledge there didn't appear to be any guards present. She shrugged her shoulders at this and kept on her mission it had been a good thirty minutes of walking down the long corridor when she finally came to the last cell, she looked in prepared to give up her search, she felt her entire body tense at the sight of Nick chained to the wall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your majesty, will you be having any supper tonight." Echo said through the door of the royal chambers.

She held a gold tray with fresh flowers in a small bouquet with Sarah's favourite food for the time being- chicken and vegetables, her appetite hadn't been great since she had become pregnant, although she wasn't sick she constantly felt that her baby took up so much room these days that she found It hard to eat enough to sustain them both, Jareth was always on her back about needing to eat more and always insisted it was nutritional.

Echo waited for a response. But nothing.

"Your majesty, are you okay in there?" Echo said softly.

Echo hesitantly placed the tray down by the door and decided she would leave her dinner there for a little while in case she was asleep. She knew that Sarah napped often, due to her pregnancy, but she always accepted her dinner and she always asked Echo to come in when she would knock at the door, they had actually become in the habit of having a little chat in the evenings, especially when Jareth was busy working or otherwise busy.

"I'll be back shortly." She said softly to herself and with that was off down the hall to finish her cleaning of the throne room.


	19. The Dagger

-Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original characters. They belong to Jim Henson.

Chapter 19: The Dagger

Sarah's heart was racing so fast she could feel her pulse in her ears. She was so overwhelmed at the sight of Nick that she hadn't even tried to pull the door open, she just stared blankly at him, as if she were in as deep as a trance as he himself was. He appeared very dishevelled, his clothing tattered and soiled, his hair frazzled and out of place, his eyes were the only thing that appeared to be clear and focused. Focused on one of Jareth's crystals, it floated in thin air and had captured his attention so thoroughly he appeared to not even be able to blink.

She caught herself out of her trance and an angry frown appeared on her face. Her baby kicked her hard in the ribs as she tried to pull the cell door open.

"Ouch!" She winced in pain.

"I don't want you being born in a world where he exists." She whispered softly her unborn baby.

To Sarah's shock the cell door opened easily, she stared into it expecting to be walking into a trap, she did not think for one second that her mission would be this easy.

She began to walk into the cell and stopped just a few feet away from Nick's body. She stared at him, a mixture of emotions present on her face, the main one being pain.

"I hate you." She said swatting the crystal from his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Echo had come back to the royal bed chambers and was unpleased to see that the dinner tray she had left almost an hour before was still sitting on the floor next to the door.

"Your Majesty, I am coming in." She said sharply.

Echo was shocked to see that when she entered the bedroom, that Sarah was not present.

"Oh dear, where the blazin' hell is she, I best call the king." She said frantically.

Moments later a summoned Goblin King h, looking indifferent and slightly annoyed, his normal facial expression for anyone that wasn't his Queen.

"What do you want Echo? It better be important." He said annoyed.

"Well as you can see your highness, her majesty isn't here. I have looked everywhere for her, she hasn't even touched her dinner, I was worried something had happened to her. I am sorry for calling you." She said bowing her head slightly at the kings angered expression.

Jareth tried to keep his composure at Echo's words, but deep down he felt a rush of panic take over his body.

"I'm sure she is around Echo, I will check in my crystal." He replied, forming a crystal quickly in his gloved hand.

An enraged and fearful expression appeared on his face, almost as if he had seen a ghost.

Before Echo could ask where Sarah had gone he had left leaving only a trace of glitter behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hate you." She said again.

"I hate you, I hateee you, I HATE YOU." She cried slapping Nick firmly across this face.

"That's a shame, because still after everything, I am still madly in love with you. I won't die Sarah, you will never rid yourself of me, can't you see- I will always haunt you. If you truly hated me- that means that you must care for me, so I can accept that your hatred." Nick said tiredly.

"I want you dead, I don't want you living in a world where my family has to live in your presence." She said defensively, clutching her growing waist.

"Then you should have asked me to just kill him." Jareth sad coldly behind her.

Grabbing her by her hand and yanking her away from nick, he pushed her in behind him as if shielding her from a monster.

"What's the matter, are you afraid of me all mighty King, afraid I'll once again steal her from you." Nick said condescendingly.

"I'll deal with you again in a moment." Jareth said angrily.

"We will discuss this upstairs, come on let's get you out of her." He said worriedly.

At first Sarah didn't think he was actually angry at her, but upon closer inspection she could see the fury in his mismatched eyes. She knew herself that she had pushed him too far and that she would pay for this. In the end she could see it solved nothing but put herself and their unborn baby in danger, she sighed at herself... she hadn't even made a plan as to how she would kill him.

"What the hell was I thinking?" She thought to herself.

Jareth proceeded to herd Sarah out of the cell, as they were walking out she could hear Nick clearing his throat as if to speak.

"Sarah my love, when you fuck him at night, is it my face you see?" Nick said smirking.

Disgust washed through Sarah like she had never felt before, she looked down at the table next to them and saw at a glance that there was a long dagger sitting there well within her arms reach.

It can't be there just by coincidence, it has to be a sign to end this... the stairwell to the dungeon on my way back from the library, the lack of guards, the door opening and now the dagger, this has to be fate. She thought to herself.

She reached down so abruptly that Jareth hadn't even processed that she had moved, she grabbed the dagger and aggressively pushed Jareth off of her, she ran towards Nick not stopping, not hesitating, only one thing on her mind and that was that she wanted his blood on her hands.

Nick looked into her eyes, fear finally evident on his face, and she loved everyone moment of it, an internal malignant laugh echoed through her.

In the next moments following she felt multiple things, the first thing she felt was the dagger pierce through Nick's skin, she had aimed for his kidney and by judging by his cry of pain, she had succeeded.

At what felt like the same moment, she felt Jareth pull her towards him and pry the dagger from her hands. Adrenaline began to kick in and she began to shakeuncontrollably. Jareth nuzzled her into his chest to comfort her even though he was completely livid.

She pulled her head out her chest, tears filled her eyes but her face no longer showed pain.

"I hate you. I told you that I hate you. I'm done with you. I rid myself of you. You can rot in Hell." She spat.

Nick felt the life drain through him, the physical pain that he initially felt seemed to become numb and his body began to feel cold. As he felt his last breath approaching near, he took one last long deep breath.

"I'm not sorry for everything, I am sorry for the pain that I have caused you. I love you Sarah, even with my last breath." Nick said faintly.

With one last slow blink in his eyes, his breath ran out and all that could be seen were his deep brown eyes still glistening in the candle light.

Moments passed, Jareth and Sarah still stood there clutching each other, She finally felt the reality of the situation take over and she began a heart wrenching cry.

"It's over now." Jareth finally said, holding her even closer than before.


	20. The Invisible Barrier

Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth of any of its original characters, they belong to Jim Henson.

Chapter 20: The Invisible Barrier

Jareth materialised himself and Sarah back into their bedroom. Sarah stood shaking in his arms from the obvious shock of what had just happened.

“You’re okay love, you’re okay. I’m here, it’s all over now. He’s gone.” Jareth said softly, pushing her hair back over her shoulder.

Sarah couldn’t stop herself from violently shaking, he held her firmly trying to keep her from her convulsions. She buried her face into his chest trying to hold back her tears from falling, she knew that once she started she wouldn’t be able to stop.

“I’m sorry Jareth. I don’t know why I did it. I just didn’t want to feel afraid anymore.” She said softly, her voice muffled into his chest.

“I am not going to lie to you and tell you that I’m not mad- because I am furious at you. But now is not the time to discuss it, when you are so worked up. Come over here and sit down.” He said firmly.

Sarah followed him over to the two chairs that were set up near the fireplace, before she even sat down he had started a fire with the flick of his wrist. She sat down on the chair and delicately placed her hands in her lap. Jareth knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on top of hers, he looked into her doe like eyes with his anger struck mismatched ones, it made her heart race and she quickly broke the eye contact and ducked her head down to look at her hands. He moved his hands up to her chin and pushed face up so that she had look into his eyes once again.

She could feel his frustration, just in his stare alone. She looked to him with such innocence, her eyes were glistening in the light from the fire, the wetness obviously caused from the tears that she was trying to hold back.

Jareth felt himself fighting to stay angry at her. She needed to know how stupid and childish she was being, the danger that she had put herself and their baby into. How young she still was and how immature and selfish she could be, he couldn’t let this go unpunished.

Even though he could see the pain inside of her, the pain that had been there for months and months on end. He knew the damage that Nick had done to her, because it had bled through into their marriage. When he would touch her intimately, there were many times where she would initially fear his touch- like she thought he was someone else. She didn’t know that it hurt him just as much as it hurt her. On other occasions when they had made love it felt to Jareth like he had almost been intimate with someone else- some other Sarah would take over her body a much more aggressive and assertive lover. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, sex was always great with her, but it bothered him that it was caused by what had happened to her. It bothered him that he hadn’t been there to stop it from initially happening and that he couldn’t just fix her.

“I can’t believe that you took this risk, given your current condition.” He said coldly.  
“Do you understand that I just can’t live on with out you.”

Sarah looked into his eyes, the “Sorry” that was placed within hers, could not have been any clearer than if she was to shout it.

“I know... So stupid.” She replied back in a whisper.

Jareth put his head down onto her lap. He didn’t make a sound, not a movement, Sarah felt her heart pound frantically, she had never seen him like this.... this overwhelming

Vulnerable?

He kept his head down on her lap, but he moved his hands up past her legs, up past her pelvis and he rested them on her growing bump. He could feel his unborn baby kick his hands, he lifted his head up from her lap and a half smile formed on his lips at the feeling.

“I wanted to feel him, to make sure he’s okay, I don’t know if you understand Sarah how much you both mean to me, how long I’ve waited for both of you.” He said honestly.

Sarah let out a frustrated huff.

“You’re right I probably don’t understand, I’m 18 years old. I haven’t lived through centuries, I haven’t done a lot the things that you have done, I haven’t seen the things that you’ve seen. But I did just kill a man, I’m about to be a mother. And to be honest, I am terrified.” She replied back defensively.

She didn’t really know why she felt the need to defend herself but she did. When she really thought about where her anger came from, it came with the guilt she felt for what she had done, she knew that she had risked her own child and if she was honest with herself she had no excuse for it, she didn’t know why she had even done it, when it had happened, it had almost felt like she was in a dream, a trance like state.

Jareth looked at her angrily, he moved his hands off of her, and stood up abruptly, he began circling around her, his hands behind his back, Sarah instantly knew that she’d angered him and she was about to cop it big time.

“Look I don’t really know why I-...” She started.

He put his hand up angrily at her, obviously trying to silence her. His glove made a sudden squeaking noise, which is what caught Sarah’s attention. As she looked up at him, she noticed that for the first time, since her run of labyrinth, she felt afraid of him.

He stood over her, circling her like a shark in water, dressed all in black from his loose fitting shirt, tight pants and long black boots. She had never pushed his patience this far... she knew that his patience had limits, even for her.

He stared down at her, his eyes squinting, his normal crease between his brows present. Sarah looked down at her hands again afraid to look up to him.

“Enough Sarah.”  
“Enough, is enough. I am finished with your antics.” He said coldy.  
“I really did not want to have to do this, I have tried everything to make your transition here as close to your old home as possible- Your freedom, I know you value it. But if you can’t be responsible enough to keep yourself from obvious danger, then you leave me no choice.”

“No choice?” She said softly, looking up to him fearfully.

“You will stay in this room, until I see other wise fitting. You may leave if you are accompanied by myself or Echo.” He said firmly.

“What?!?” She shrieked.

“I can’t keep letting your actions go unpunished. It doesn’t set a good example for my subjects, and it also doesn’t leave you with having any respect for me. It was the one thing I asked of you. You gave me your word. And you broke it...on top of that the obvious danger that your put yourself in to.” He explained.

“You can’t keep me chained in here like I’m some sort of wild animal! I am your wife Jareth! This is the 21st Century! I am not some little woman that will just keep your bed warm!” She said angrily.

She had removed herself from her chair halfway through her rant, her fear dissipated as she stood before him, hands on her hips, her face stricken with anger, she didn’t care that he towered over her or that with the flick of a wrist he could do whatever he wanted to her- she was too angry.

“I have told you once before, little girl, things are different here. You may be my wife, but I am also still your king and I will have your respect Sarah. Even if I have to be cruel to have it.” He said looking down at her emotionlessly.

She looked up to him silently, the fierce wrath she could feel building up inside of her was becoming unmanageable, she wasn’t sure where she should channel it. She walked over to the desk in the far corner, pushing past him. He attempted to grab her arm to pull her back but she shrugged him off aggressively. She picked up a glass paper weight, heavy in her hands, she stared back up at him and then back at the paper weight. Before Jareth knew it, she had heaved it towards him.

Jareth caught it in his hand, chuckling to himself, he placed it down on the floor next to him.

“You have such a temper my love, I do not want to upset you further for you and for the babe. I’ll leave you for the night- if you need me you only need to call. Remember you won’t be leaving this room.” He said nonchalantly, his facial expression showing another emotion... he was amused.

“Get out.” She said defeated.  
“Just get out, things would be very different right now if I wasn’t pregnant.” She said coldly.

“Remember that I love you. Please always remember that.” He replied back softer this time

.  
By the time Sarah looked back up for him he was gone leaving only a dusting of glitter behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“All of you incompetent half witted vermin, in here now.” He shouted malignantly from his throne.

All of the Goblin Kings goblins began pouring into the throne room, fear apparent by their faces, their small little forms shaking at what was to come next.

“Which ones of you were suppose to be watching the human captive, the one I told you was extremely dangerous and was to be watched, supervised and guarded at all times.” Jareth said looking down at them, cruelness in eyes burning through them.

Three rather larger goblins began to walk to the front of the room, towards Jareth’s throne, as they approached they began to move into a very low bow.

“Your majesty, we are sorry, we didn’t think it would be any problem he never even moves, never blinks, it’s almost as if he’s not even alive, we only went to the great hall to get some ale.” He said almost pleadingly but the tone in his voice sounded to Jareth as if it were insincere.

Jareth knew that he was lying, they were gone far longer than just collecting some petty ale, they had been gone for over an hour and had been feasting and getting drunk, having a whole evening of festivities, the first night he decides to leave in heaven knows how long and they take advantage of the situation and a have party, he knew this because he had watched them in his crystals after it had dawned on him that Sarah shouldn’t have even been able to get down the stairs.

He raised himself from his throne and gracefully walked down to where the goblins bowed. He looked down at them, his lips in a thin line.

“Is that the story you’re all sticking to then?” He asked coldly.

“Yes sire.” They agreed, nodding their heads quickly.

“Well then, it appears you all think that the limits of my power are pathetic. You honestly think I do not know the extent of you antics tonight?..”

“Such a pity, it doesn’t matter though, regardless of whether or not you were honest with me, you three were always going to be punished.” He said matter of factly.  
“Echo, call Hoggle, tell him these three are to be placed in three separate oubliettes, fifteen years should do it... make it fifteen aboveground years.” He said chuckling to himself.

“YOUR HIGHNESS, PLEASE HAVE MERCY!” They all began frantically pleading, the middle goblin grabbing a hold of his boot, Disgusted Jareth shook him off angrily.

“Oh Yes! You will be going. There is no mercy here! You put the Queen and the heir to this throne in danger by your negligence, now you will suffer your consequences.- get them out of my sight before I put you all in the bog.” He said waving his hand at the other Goblin guards.

They didn’t need to be asked twice, they quickly collected the hysterical goblins and scurried out of the room leaving Jareth to his thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah laid herself on to hers and Jareth’s king sized bed, the curtains of the large canopy fanned out.

“Magnificent enough for royalty.” She said sarcastically to herself.  
She began tracing her hands against her swollen belly. The shift her had one was one with buttons and she had only done up the top three, she liked to be able to touch the bare skin of her stomach, it made her feel closer to her unborn baby.

“Your dad can be such as asshole kiddo.” She said softly.

“sometimes he can be such a perfect gentleman, the prince from my dream fairy tale, but other times- like tonight he can be the villain.”

“And like, what an assumption to make that you are a boy, your obviously going to be a little girl aren’t you?” She said smiling to herself.

“He didn’t even give me a chance explain to him, why I did it, I did it for us kiddo, I wanted you to be safe, it was like it wasn’t even me, like something just took over me. Maybe a maternal instinct or something. Now look at me, I can’t even stop shaking. I’m sorry I put you in jeopardy, if you can feel anything that I’m feeling now. I’m sorry for that too.” She said softly.

Sarah was busy doting on her bump, when a knock came unannounced at the door, she rose out of the bed and proceeded to head over to open it, her midwife Lidia stood at the door.

“His Highness asked that I come and check on your and the babe, will you allow me to come in and examine you?” She asked politely.

“Oh yes... That would be great... I just... do you mind if I just step out for a second.” Sarah said awkwardly.

She began to step forward but as she did she rolled her eyes at the fact that there was an obvious invisible barrier between their shared room and the castle hallway, she had already tried to escape their room numerous times since Jareth had left, but her first attempts she found their bedroom door was locked.

She sighed dramatically.

“Come on in.” She hissed.  
“His majesty said you would try that.” She said almost sadly.

Sarah looked at Lidia’s face and saw.... pity?

“Yes well he likes making me miserable apparently.” Sarah replied, clearly annoyed.

“Welcome come on your grace, lets have a look at your both.” Lidia said swiftly, trying to change the subject.

“Your highness, your hands, they are shaking quite badly, how long have they been like that for?” Lidia asked worriedly.

“Oh they are getting better now, it was a lot worse.” Sarah replied, trying to shrug it off.

Sarah laid back down on the bed, not embarrassed by her nudity caused by the shift separating. Lidia felt around Sarah’s belly, almost as if to show that she was actually doing something, Sarah knew that most of Lidia’s examination was done with magic and that she didn’t actually need to feel around. She stopped suddenly and looked up to Sarah’s face. Sarah thought that she could see a hint of worry on her face but as quickly as it was there, it was hidden by a smile.

“Your highness, I think we should call the King for a moment.” Lidia said calmly. Too calmly.

“Why what’s wrong?! What’s wrong with my baby?!”

Sorry to leave it here guys, Jareth is a bit of an ass in this chapter, but remember it’s still Jareth and he is well Jareth 😊


	21. The Unborn Heir

-Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth or any of its original characters, they belong to Jim Henson.

I am so sorry for leaving chapter 20 with such a loose end, I hope this answers some of your questions.

Chapter 21: The Unborn Heir

Jareth was seated at the desk in his study, it was dark outside and it was starting to get later in the evening, he and Sarah had eaten their dinners alone this evening, although he had seen in his crystals that Sarah hadn’t touched hers.

“One argument is enough for tonight.” He muttered to himself.

To be blunt, Jareth was furious. Defeated and beyond frustrated.

“It’s like she does it to me on purpose, defies me and then tries to turn it around on me so that its suddenly my fault.” He thought to himself.

Since their argument, he had retreated to his throne room where he had dealt with his imbecile guards and then had retired to his study where he intended to stay until Sarah had called him, which he didn’t think would have taken that long, but unfortunately he had underestimated her stubbornness once again.

Regardless of their argument he still felt adoration and love for both her and their unborn child and so put their disagreement aside, he had worried that the incident in the dungeon may have affected either of them so he wasted no time organising to have Sarah’s midwife come and do an examination. As much as he wanted to be there, he had thought it best that he not attend their check up, in the fear he would cause further stress to his queen.

Through out the evening, he had been doing his normal sneaky checks on her, making sure that she wasn’t plotting some escape that would some how harm her, or that she wasn’t burying her head into the pillows of their bed crying herself to sleep. He could see neither of those actions, only a pleasant view of her adoring her swelling bump. It put a smile to his face and rest assured him that she wouldn’t stay angry for long.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Your highness, please calm down. Panicking is only going to increase your risk. I need his majesty here, my power isn’t strong enough to properly see what is going on here. – let me call him.” Lidia said hastfully.

“I really don’t want him here at the moment.” She replied in a slightly angered tone.

“Your highness please.” Lidia pleaded.

“Oh Lidia, my wife is a stubborn woman, like most Queens.” Jareth said firmly.

He stood in the corner of the room, his arms crossed. He was still all dressed in black, his frown still present as if he had never left the room from their previous argument.

“What’s wrong with the babe? What do you need?” Jareth asked almost angrily as he rushed over to where Sarah was.

“I believe the babe is in great distress, Its power is greater than my own, I know this because it is blocking me. I have never in my time heard of or seen an unborn baby possess the power to be able to protect itself and its mother from harm. It is completely unheard of, I believe that this child knows full well the danger that it has been in and is attempting to protect itself and you your highness” Lidia explained.

She looked to Sarah for recognition of what she had explained and then looked to Jareth to continue her information.

“I’m going to need one of your crystals your highness, your power is what courses through the child, with one of your crystals I should be able to see more clearly.” She added.

“Of course. Whatever you need, I am depending on your for the safe arrival of our child Lidia.” Jareth said

assertively.

Deep down Jareth was completely shocked, he expected their child to have some powers, but not to the extent that Lidia was explaining... The babe will be as powerful as me? More powerful? I really will get my heir. If only my queen didn’t look like she wants my head of a spit. She will come around, we are going to get through all of this and laugh at the tale later. Jareth thought to himself.

With that said, within a second a crystal formed in Jareth’s hand, he then wasted no time handing it over to Lidia so that she could begin her work.

“This is all my fault.” Sarah said almost silently.

Jareth could see that she was holding her tears back once again, he wanted nothing more than to climb onto the other side of the bed and take her into his arms and console her. He knew however, that she was still livid and such an action would only end in him being rejected.

“Your highness, please don’t blame yourself for this, the more stressed and unrelaxed you are the more the child will pick up on it... we need he or she to drop their defences, so that we can properly access. I am going to need you to lie back onto the bed.” Lidia softly instructed.

Sarah nodded in recognition and laid back onto their massive king sized bed, Her face screamed worry, her eyes appeared vacant as if she was in a trance.

Jareth was deep into his own thoughts when he looked over to both women, the fear plastered on both of their faces, clear as day. Suddenly it dawned on him. The bigger picture, what Lidia wasn’t sharing with them.

“You are worried, because the babe doesn’t know how to control their power. He knows no limits.” Jareth said answering his own question.

“What do you mean?” Sarah asked fearfully.

“The babe is so busy protecting you both it doesn’t realise that he could harm you both by using too much raw power.” Jareth explained calmly.

He looked to Lidia with a strong face. She looked back at him, too afraid to acknowledge what he had said as being correct.

“Do what you must to see, I don’t care what it takes... I am meeting my child.” Jareth said confidently.

Lidia nodded at him in understanding and didn’t waste anytime preparing the crystal, she placed it on Sarah’s bare stomach and placed her hands over top of it. She closed her eyes and began to chant a language that Sarah did not recognise. The crystal then began to glow, and her skin began to feel warm and tingly all over. She looked down to the crystal and then to her left to see Jareth’s face, to see if the same smile that was on her face was on his.

“There’s your baby.” Lidia said softly.

“He or she can hear you, talk to them, let them know it’s okay. Lidia pressed.

Sarah gasped at what she saw, the crystals light had diminished and what was now left behind was a vision of their unborn baby in the centre of it.

“It’s just like an ultrasound.” Sarah said aloud.

“What’s an ultrasound?” Jareth asked, smiling dumbly at the vision of his unborn child.

“Oh nothing, just something that we use medically aboveground to see inside peoples bodies. It uses sound to make an image.” Sarah explained.

Jareth nodded at her, clearly accepting what she said as human nonsense.

Meanwhile Sarah was memoroised by the image in front of her, although it did remind her of an ultrasound. The display in front of her was very different from the normal black and white scratchy image that she has compared it to. She could see her baby’s mage clear as day: fingers, toes, the small delicate facial features, all the skin appeared to be a rosy peach colour. The feeling she got as she looked into it was very much the same as her experience after she has eaten the peach in the run of the labyrinth.

“Hi Baby, I want you to know everything is okay, I’m sorry if you were scared, mummy didn’t want you to feel that. I was only trying to make this a better place for your arrival. Please forgive me for everything...” Sarah trailed off, feeling the gorge in her throat coming back.

Jareth leant into Sarah next to the bed, he bent his head down and pressed his lips onto her forehead and then smiled at her. He then slide his hands down to Sarah’s bump.

“Anytime you are ready to come, we are ready for you. I will always protect you my little one, you will never have to do it yourself.” Jareth added.

Sarah smiled up to Jareth, her eyes said she was still angry but her lips said that she would forgive him, this put his mind at ease.

“It’s too bad we can’t see what this baby’s sex is, that would have been nice to know wouldn’t it?” Lidia asked smiling.

“I like surprises.” Sarah replied happily.

Jareth was still caught in the moment of seeing his child, he was overwhelmed with love and devotion, for the first time in his existence he felt fear of loosing something, it was an emotion foreign to him and he wasn’t sure how to react to it.

“I feel relieved to tell you, that everything looks like its going to be okay, however, I would like to keep an eye on the both of you until the birth. Which I might add doesn’t look like too far away.” Lidia added, packing her things to head out the door.

“Thank you, I think that would be wise.” Jareth answered.

He then turned his attention back to his family.

“Have I told you what a gift you are to me and how thankful I am for you to give me this miracle.” Jareth said dotingly.

“You don’t have to.” She answered bashfully.

“You were right Jareth, your crystals do show me my dreams.” She said smiling placing her head on his shoulder.

Next chapter, will be a lot of dialogue between Jareth and Sarah, they clearly need to have a BIG TALK.


	22. The Hormones

Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth or any of its original characters, they belong to Jim Henson.  
Chapter contains sexual explicit content.  
I hope you guys enjoy this one, it’s taken me a couple of days! I’ve also just noticed that all of my italicised font, (which I use when the character is thinking to themselves) does not show up on here?! I’m really sorry about that, I hope it still makes sense and you can work out what’s what :(<./p>

Chapter 22: The Hormones

Once Lidia had left Jareth and Sarah’s quarters, Jareth came to sit next to Sarah on their bed. He attempted to caress her face with his hand, she quickly and abruptly move her face away, careful not to look his way.

Jareth frowned and dropped his hand, he got up off of the bed and came around to the other side, once he was in line with Sarah’s face, he knelt down next to her. She was clearly angry and acting out because as he knelt down next to her she turned to show her back.

“I take it you are still angry with me... I thought we were passed that now after seeing our child... What about the bigger picture precious?” Jareth said questioning.

Sarah still laid on her side, she felt as though she would cry if she spoke, she was angry and hurt. But the true overwhelming emotion that was consuming her...was that she had no control- over anything anymore.

Everything was controlled by someone, her body was taken over by her baby, her freedom by her husband and her mind, by the demons of her past, killing Nick hadn’t really solved all her problems like she thought it would.

I’m loosing my mind. He’s treating me like I’m made of glass, like I’m a prisoner. This isn’t what we are, what is happening to us?

“Sarah you are welcome to be angry with me, but I will not be ignored. I have told you many times before, I will have your respect.” Jareth said firmly.

Sarah rolled her eyes instinctively, and instantly wanted to put him right back into his place.

I actually just want to punch him in the face. Misogamist bastard. This is an absolute shit show.

“Sarah, do not defy me! Answer me damn it!” Jareth scolded.

“Get out and Leave me alone in my cell.” She hissed back.

Jareth’s face turned cold. He stepped closer to where Sarah was and leaned his body down to where she laid, so one arm was on each side of her, his face was furious, his eyes black, his lips in an unemotional thin line. He placed his face just inches from her ear. His breath was warm against her neck, sending shivers up her spine... she felt intimated by him for the first time, in a very long time.

“That’s what you think? You think that I am treating you like a prisoner? Do you understand everything that I have done for you? Did you ever come to think that perhaps I am just as angry at you as you are at me.” He asked in a growl.

Sarah could feel the fury oozing off of him, his eyes were pin points and his breathing had become rapid. She began to rise off of the bed, she placed both her hands on Jareth’s chest and firmly pushed him away from her, an attempt to create some distance and dominance.

He gripped her by her shoulders to stop her and then pushed her back down into the bed, forcefully but not enough to cause any harm to her. He had to remind himself that she was with child and he needed to keep control of his temper.

“I did not tell you that you can get up, we are having a discussion and you are damn well going to listen to me.” He hissed.

“Get your hands off of me!” She cried out helplessly, wiggling around to escape his tight grasp.

She had no hope in hell escaping his grasp, he had her pinned with one arm and a malicious smile on his face had formed.

“Would you stop fighting, you are suppose to be resting.” He said calmly.

“How am I suppose to rest with you holding me down? And besides, I AM SICK TO DEATH OF RESTING, constantly trying to be what you want me to be... I have given everything up for you Jareth, my family, my university, my friends, Damn it I even gave up Merlin for you!” She shouted.

Jareth looked at her shocked for a moment and began to relinquish his grip on her wrists.

“You have no idea what it’s been like for me... What he’s done to me. He’s in my head, in my dreams. I can’t close my eyes when we are having sex because I can see his face and it makes me sick. I can’t close my eyes at night because I’m too afraid to fall asleep and when I finally do, I’m right back there... in his basement on the floor half naked, afraid and alone.... but you never come... The dream always ends in what would have happened to me if you hadn’t come. Its the same dream every time. Every night.” She cried.

“I am angry at you for dragging out his fate. Why couldn’t you just let me go down there to face him. If you would had just let me do that then I wouldn’t have gone on my own!” She said spitefully.

Jareth looked at his wife, listening, understanding and considering her words. Really listening really trying to understand what she was saying. He did get it, to a point, but she was still not taking the blame and responsibility of her actions. He wasn’t seeing red anymore but he still felt she hadn’t learnt her lesson.

“That child is just as much mine as it is yours. I will never allow you to be so stupid ever again.” He spat.

He began walking towards the door to leave, he thought about materialising out, but at that moment he was feeling dramatic and decided to make a grand exit and slammed the door shut behind him.

Sarah sighed out of relief that he had left the room, however her hormones said that she was hurt that he hadn’t listened to how she felt.

The hormones said that he didn’t care.

A bath, A bubble bath, I’ll drown my sorrows out in the tub.

“Not like him to walk away in an argument, as soon as things get real... he’s gone. *Poof*” She said spitefully to herself, rubbing the tears off of her cheeks as she made her way to the bathroom.

Just as she was about to enter the door, the bedroom door abruptly swung open and a very infuriated Goblin king re-entered the room.

He vigorously strode towards her, Sarah was taken aback by his aggravated stance and slowly backed herself into a corner, attempting to close up her nightgown to cover her modesty.

“Oh you want to talk princess? Let’s talk.” He hissed leaning his face into hers.

He had her pinned against the wall, one arm on each side of her body. Sarah looked up into his eyes set on meeting his gaze with an equally intimidating one.

“I guess you’ve put your big boy pants on then huh?” She said sarcastically.

“There can never be enough room in the crotch pet, you know that.” He replied back smirking.

He moved his face towards hers and grazed her lips with his, Sarah angrily attempted to push him off of her.

“Get away from me! You don’t just get to come waltzing in here like nothings happened.” She said angrily pushing and wiggling beneath him.

Jareth smirked and pinned her wrists to the wall.

“I want to be with my wife, will you deny me that?” Jareth asked seriously.

“You’re kidding me right? You think you’re going to get sex?” She snorted.

“Yes.” He said embracing her into a passionate kiss.

Sarah tried to struggle against him, but quickly felt herself melt into him.

“This changes nothing.” She said breathlessly against his lips.

“I agree, we can still be angry at each other but still love each other.” He said equally out of breath.

Jareth could see that he had won her consent and began laying erotic kisses all down her neck and then made his way down to her chest, he slowly opened the remaining buttons of her shift and was rewarded with the vision of her naked body. He stopped for a minute taking in the view, his eyes were not in their normal lust filled state, Instead they looked hungry, hungry for connection and intimacy.

“Can you at least get the lights.. I look like a whale at the moment.” She said with erratic breath.

“No, You have never looked more beautiful, I like the look of you like this, I think I will make sure you are with child all of the time.” He said cheekily.

“Jareth please.” Sarah Pleaded.

He rolled his eyes and in a blink of an eye the lights were out, once Sarah was wrapped back into a moment of passion he stealthily lit the fireplace back up so he could once again look at her miraculous form.

He slowly, guided her backwards towards their shared bed, and laid her on her back, he leant down to kiss her but found that her growing bump was now too large for him to be able to reach her lips, he fumbled for a moment trying to find a way in.

Sarah smiled to herself at his frustration and as quickly as she could, she found her way to her knees, she pulled his face into her and took him into a passionate kiss, as she began to release his lips, she took the bottom one hostage holding it gently in her teeth.

“I get to go on top this time.” She said aggressively pushing him down onto the bed, once he was laying defencelessly on his back, she then mounted him.

She began undoing his pants frantically, seeing her frustrated by his clothing Jareth quickly obliged her and vanished his pants and shirt, he felt the wetness and heat coming from in between her legs and became even more aroused. He began thrusting his hips up towards her pulsating sex, she placed her hands on his pelvis and pushed herself up off of him and slowly teased him by sliding her hands in between his legs only just grazing his hard member.

Sarah’s anger had taken over her, she decided she would play with her food a bit, a way of seeking some revenge for his punishment.

You think you own me? You think you control me?  
Well here’s a taste All mighty Goblin King of what it feels like be controlled.  
To be someone’s play thing.

Jareth looked up to her face, confused clearly. He tried to enter her again, this time more forcefully holding the small of her back, bucking his hips much harder than the last time.

She looked at him with heinous eyes and avoided his intrusion once again, this time gliding herself against him. He groaned wildly, She smiled at the desired effect she was having on him.

“Stop playing precious, let me have you.” Jareth whispered in an anxious cry.

“I think you will find, if you take away my freedom, I will find other things that I can control, your majesty.” She said coldly.

Jareth continued watching her face, he was confused and frustrated all he wanted was to take his wife in a moment of passion. He always found that love making was their way of find their way back to each other. When they felt distant or angry with each other, it always reformed their connection. To him Sarah was holding this therapy back from him, in order to keep them from rekindling their relationship.

As he stared up to her, he saw her hair was wild, sprouts had came up the top of her head, the rest of it was sitting at the front of her chest somewhat covering her now very large breasts. He reached up and moved her hair over her shoulder and then began trailing his hands back over to grope them, Sarah stopped him pinning his wrists on to the bed. All the while still gliding back and forth on top of him. Teasing him. Making him think that she let him enter her, but never following through.

Jareth growled out of frustration, tempted to just toss her over onto all fours and take her from behind, he decided however, just to play along with her game no matter how sexually frustrated he felt.

“Precious, let me touch you. I need to touch you!” He said frantically.

“No.” She said sharply.

She then leant down and engulfed his face with her excessively full breasts, Jareth laid stunned for a moment but then quickly took advantage of his situation and placed one of her nipples in his mouth sucking and kneading it between his teeth. He quickly tried his luck to see if his wrists were given any freedom, he knew he could have quite easy taken her right where she was, but he decided to just play the game fairly and let her have her turn.

She quickly rose up and stopped his efforts of escaping.

“I didn’t say you could touch, did I?” She asked angrily, pinning his wrists back down.

“I didn’t realise that I needed to ask before now.” He sparred back.

“Since I have to ask to leave our room, then you have to ask to touch me.” She hissed.

She continued teasing him with her hips as she ground into him, slipping just the tip of him into her warm folds. She stopped after she began to feel bored and then began running her breasts down his chest, she stopped in between his legs, where she took his long member in between her hands and began playing with it, making Jareth groan in anticipation, he looked down at her to see what she was doing, hoping that she would stop torturing him and give in to him. She leaned in and placed his dripping shaft in between her ample cleavage. She squeezed her breasts together to close in around him.

Jareth couldn’t handle the sight before him, he began to sweat and wiggle bucking his hips in a thrusting motion, he was seated on the side of the bed now, struggling to contain his raw animal instincts all he could see was Sarah bobbing around below him.

She stopped suddenly and stood up.

“I’m going to take a bath, have a nice night.” She said casually.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Jareth cried out desperately.

“No, I’m tired. You can finish yourself off.” She said nonchalantly.

“Sarah...” He said softly.

“I love you, I need all of you. All the time. Every day. Every night. Every moment. Forever. I will not apologise for what I did. Setting boundaries, is something I needed to do for you. For us. For the babe.” He added tenderly.

“I don’t need you controlling everything, I can take care of myself, I have tougher skin that you think, I want to be your equal, your partner, not your subject. I’m your wife Jareth!” She cried out.

Jareth considered her and perhaps even put her shoes on for a moment.

“I understand what you are saying. But you just scare me too much sometimes.” He replied back gently.

“Sarah walked over to him slowly, still in the nude but she had almost forgotten in the heat of the moment. She felt her walls of anger crashing down as she looked at her husband in his vulnerable state.

She took his face in her hands and pulled his head down to her face.

“I love you too, but you are terrible with women you know that? I can see how you have been single for centuries, you just don’t understand the thought process of a woman.” She said with a frustrated tone.

“You do have your quirks though, you’re protective, romantic, thoughtful...”

“And you are beautiful to look at.” She said with a seductive smile.

Jareth smiled at her, and began tracing his hands around her shoulders, he leant down to kiss her but stopped himself.

“I will remove the spell precious. I suppose you can’t really get into too much more trouble now can you?” He said seriously.

“Thank you.” She replied back sincerely, ignoring his rhetorical question.

“Can I touch my wife now?” He asked whispering in her ear, his teeth delicately nibbled on her lobe.

“Yes, you may.” She replied back with a smile.

Jareth wasted no time, he caressed her into his arms and rematerialized them both into their master bathroom, he lifted her up onto the counter and guided himself into her wet entrance, he thrusted in with such urgency it caught Sarah off guard, she quickly adjusted to the sensation and melted into him, falling into his shoulder. Their encounter didn’t last long due to their strenuous foreplay, it had been too much for either of them. Jareth had finished first and then quickly completed the task of bringing his wife to her ecstasy, engulfing her swollen womanhood into his mouth. 

They sat against the counter satisfied in each others embrace, once they had relaxed from there passionate activities, Jareth filled the bath. He stepped into it first, holding out his hand for Sarah to take, ensuring 4’that she could safely lower herself in. She laid back into his chest and relaxed at the safety of her husbands embrace.

“There’s something I wanted to talk to you about, but I wasn’t able to after our fight.” She said softly.

“What is it precious?” He asked curiously.

Sarah paused for a moment, reconsidering the possibility of sounding foolish.

“When I went into the dungeon... I don’t really know why I did it... it was like I... I... like it wasn’t me...? she trailed off.

“What do you mean precious?” He asked gently nudging her for more information.

“Well I had a horrible nightmare, Mr. Ke-en-.. he.. was going to kill you and the baby, if I didn’t give in to him and then when I woke up, I felt like I wasn’t really me. Like something had taken over my body, I crossed the dungeon stairs on my way to our room, aren’t they normally on the other side of the castle?” She asked hesitantly.

“They are, but magic makes things change here precious, things are very rarely what they seem.” He replied back.

“The door, was open to the stairs, there were no guards anywhere, the cell door was even open... and then the knife, it was just there...” She added softly.

“It was like it was fate or something. It’s all a blur.. like a dream.”

“The babe precious.” He smiled at her.

“I believe the babe is responsible for your antics the other night. Not entirely, but definitely an accomplice. If he wasn’t in your womb protected, I believe he also would have received some punishment.” Jareth said slightly chuckling.

Sarah rolled her eyes, Jareth nuzzled his head into her neck and placed his hands on her belly.

“I can feel him! I can feel him kicking my hand.” He said excitedly.

“I think it’s a girl and if she doesn’t vacate soon, she will find herself with an eviction notice real fast.” Sarah said sarcastically.

“Boy.” Jareth chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter, this story will be ending shortly, but I’m undecided if whether or not I want to leave a cliff hanger at the end and start writing a sequel, I would love to here any of your thoughts on this.  
Xx pixiedust


	23. The Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth or any of its original characters. They belong to Jim Henson.

A/N: Another update for you guys, I hope you like this one, I struggled to write it. So I hope it’s okay. Please let me know what you think, even if you hate it!

Chapter 23: The Birth

“I told you, you would never rid yourself of me. I am a part of you forever, you will never go a day without me on your mind. Give in to me Sarah, give me all the power of your mind, we can still be happy. Move forward, go past all the pain, together.” He said.

“Oh God, not again, why are you still here? I can’t do this anymore, I’ve told you! I don’t want you!” She cried.

“You don’t mean that. You do want this, you just can’t see it.” He replied.

“ You’re gone, you’re dead, I killed you. I know I killed you.” She said.

“I’m not dead until I’m out of your mind.”

His hands are all over me, I can feel his sweaty palms on my shoulders, oh God he’s moving them down my sides, his going to do this to me again, Sarah stop him, stop him, move your body away from him, run away!

“Get off of me! You’re dead, you’re dead! You’re dead!” She shouted.

“Precious! Wake up! Wake up! You’re dreaming!” Jareth shouted desperately pulling her terrified form into his chest.

Their bedroom was dark, the sun still hadn’t even begun to rise, the fire was only just slightly still crackling but the room still felt relatively warm considering. After their reconciliation and intimate love session Jareth and Sarah had fallen asleep engulfed in each others embrace, Jareth had awoken abruptly to the sounds of her screams, he had tried repeatedly to wake her but his efforts seemed to fail, she appeared to be in a very deep sleep, it took a mixture of screaming frantically in her ear and shaking her fragile frame to wake her.

“It’s okay precious, it was only a dream, you’re home, your safe.” He whispered consoling her in his arms.

They were both sat up in bed now, he pulled her into his lap and placed her head on his chest, attempting to calm her breathing, it had become rapid and his fear of their child becoming distressed became his number one priority.

“Can you make them stop?” She asked in a desperate cry, burrowing her face further into his chest.

“The dreams?” He replied back inquisitively.

“Yes, I just can’t handle them anymore.” She said in a pleading voice.

“I have a confession precious... I have already tried a few times before to rid you of your nightmares, from the very first night you had one, it seems your mind is immune to that particular spell.” He answered.

“Try and sleep now, I will address it tomorrow, we will find a way.” He said assuringly.

Sarah wrapped her body around Jareth as they began to fall back asleep. He could feel that her body was shivering so he rekindled the fire and wrapped his body around hers also. He laid awake for hours after her night terror, feeling angry and the annoying emotional feeling of being powerless.

The one person I want to be powerful for and I can’t even rid her of her dreams. If only I had just kept her here, at our final confrontation, she may have hated me if I had kept her captive here, -but at least I would have been able to protect her that way.... I can’t change the past, I can move the stars and place the moon in her heart, but I can’t change the past.

After hours of pondering how to make his queen happy, he slid out of the bed careful not to stir his sleeping bride’s delicate form, he laid a gentle kiss on her lips and slipped out of the balcony in their room, turning to his owl form he fluttered his wings and was out into the cold dark night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Sarah awakened in the morning, she was surprised to see that Jareth was no where to be seen, before she had wiped the sleep from her eyes she felt around the bed to feel his form. She pulled herself up from the bed and made her way over towards the bathroom, examining the room as she walked, looking for signs of a note or message. After she couldn’t see anything she decided to quickly get herself dressed and go and find him. She threw on a much more elaborate gown than usual, it was sapphire blue and had white lace embroidery. She then went into her closet and sat down at her vanity where she brushed through her dark silky tresses, she considered putting it into an up do but decided that she didn’t want to waste what would most likely be one of her last days baby free.

“God I’m starving.” She said under her breath.

As she had made the comment a wicker basket appeared on the table of her vanity, filled with delightful juicy peaches.

“Funny. I guess you’re around after all.” She said sarcastically getting up to look and see if he was now in their room.

She struggled to get to the door, her walk was slowly diminishing into a slow waddle.

“Jareth?” she called out.

There was no answer, but a small knock on their bedroom door followed.

“You look every inch the Queen you are, your majesty.”

“Hoggle! What are you doing here? What a great surprise!” Sarah said happily.

“His majesty sent me here to take you to a surprise. He’s busy at the moment but he said that he would meet us in the castle gardens, are you ready?” Hoggle asked.

“Ah yeah, let’s go.” She said smiling, grabbing a peach from the basket for the road.

Surely he wouldn’t drug me a second time.

With that plan in mind, they set out towards the castle gardens, as they approached the large French doors that lead out, Hoggle had asked Sarah to close her eyes and then lead her by the hand to a love seat situated in the middle of the gardens.

“Okay wait here a minute, I ain’t going to be long.” He said swiftly running off into the bushes.

“Okie Dokie, I’ll just stay here and look pretty.” She said giggling to herself.

As she sat on the bench anticipating what her surprise would be, a cold wet sensation began trickling on her folded hands. She abruptly opened her eyes to the most wonderful unexpected surprise.

“MERLIN?” She cried excitedly.

Tears began falling down her cheeks and for the first time in the longest time they were happy tears, tears of joy.

Jareth had been watching from a near by tree and was delighted by his queens reaction to his plan.

“I’m glad you’re happy my love.” He said walking towards her.

“Happy, is an understatement. Thank you so much, this means everything to me, he is the thing I miss the most from my old life...-him and Toby that is.” She said softly.

“If you would like me to arrange for you to see your family Sarah, I can do that. I can even make your condition invisible to them or make them accepting of it... it really is no trouble at all.” He said wiping her tears from her cheeks.

“No, I’m actually happier away from them, things are just easier this way.” She replied back.

“But Gosh did I miss you!” She said embracing her family dog.

“Is he here to stay? Or is this just temporary?” She asked worriedly.

“Indefinitely, my love, I have taken care of it.” He replied back lovingly.

“If your majesties with excus’ me I gotta go now, fairies are getting outta control at the gates.” Hoggle said.

“Yeah you should probably go then, those nasty little things bite. I thought they did nice things, like granting wishes.” Sarah said bitterly.

“Well shows how much you know don’t it.” Hoggle replied back chuckling, he began walking swiftly towards the exit before the Goblin king scolded him for this sarcasm.

“You’ve really made me soft, you precious thing.” He said smugly, reaching in to kiss her.  
Sarah giggled out loud and participated in the kiss being offered. It abruptly ended, when a sharp pain came into her back, she winced at the abruptness of it.

“Are you all right pet?” Jareth asked worriedly, his eyebrows creasing at the thought of his wife in pain.

“Oh yeah I’m fine, she’s just moving around a lot today, I think she’s finally deciding she’s running out of room.” Sarah said forcing a smile.

“I don’t like that Sarah, I’m calling Lidia.” He said firmly.

“Okay, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.” She agreed.

“I want to take you up to bed to rest, you really shouldn’t be up and about.” He said forcefully.

“Ugh do I have to?” She said.

“Yes, You do, for once just do what I say.” He said rolling his eyes.

“Can we compromise? Can I walk there?” She asked smiling.

“I suppose.” He replied.

“Come on feet.” She said smiling up at him.

Jareth wasn’t happy about the compromise but he knew that arguing with her was pretty much completely pointless, they began walking back into the castle but as they approached the second flight of stairs, Sarah stopped suddenly and turned as pale as a ghost.

“This is extremely embarrassing, but I think I have wet my pants... Erm... Dress.” She said blushing.

“What?” Jareth asked shocked.

“Well look there’s, a puddle here and it can’t be my waters, there are suppose to be contractions and stuff before that happens.” She said still extremely embarrassed.

Jareth’s face followed her lead and also went pale, a very panicked goblin king scooped her up into his arms and materialised into their room, he then called for Echo to stay with her while he went to fetch Lidia.

“Oh yeah, this is starting to hurt now.” She said slightly panicked.

“Fae pregnancy and birth are different from human ones my lady. They usually progress much faster.” Echo informed.

“Quick is good, that means pain for a shorter amount of time.” Sarah said trying to make herself feel better.

Echo smiled at her and helped her out of her dress, and into bed, she laid only in a shift and removed all of her other undergarments in the chance that she would suddenly give birth, which Sarah didn’t think would happen given all the stories she had heard about, women being in labour for hours and hours sometimes even days.

By the time Jareth had rematerialized with Lidia, She was deep into her labour and wishing she had never let him touch her. Her hair was soaked with sweat and she began crying out and breathing frantically.

“I need this to be over now!” She shouted.

Lidia quickly made her way over to her to examine her progression.

“Your waters have broken, that’s why this is progressing so quickly.” She said informingly.

“Not time to push yet, but soon.” She added.

Jareth had seen the panic in his wife’s eyes and sat on the bed next to her. He stroked her wet hair away from her face... His face said, I wish I could take the pain for you.

“I know we haven’t had a chance to discuss this before, but I have decided I am pro pain relief. Please give me drugs, anything, a spinal tap, morphine, chop the lower half of my body off. Please. Please take this pain away.” She cried.

Jareth looked at his wife’s helplessness and decided he couldn’t just let her lay there and suffer, she was providing him with the gift of life and the least he could do would be to help with her suffering, he quickly formed a crystal in his hand and began to lay it on her contracting belly.

“You’re majesty, it is important for a mother to feel the pain of childbirth, it helps her become a better mother.” Lidia said judgementally.

“WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?, I FEEL LIKE MY INSIDES ARE ABOUT TO FALL OUT OF MY BUTT.” Sarah shouted out angrily.

“I did not ask for your opinion regarding pain relief, I would say she has suffered enough, wouldn’t you? A father becomes a father by supporting the mother of his child and that is what I intend to do, you worry about delivering our child I will worry about the comfort and support of my queen.” He said in a warning tone.

“Yes you your majesty.” Lidia replied with an annoyed tone.

Jareth continued to apply the crystal to Sarah’s belly, after a few moments the pain slowly began to diminish.

“I love you so much. Thank you.” She said thankfully.

“ I love you too. And there is no thanks needed. I’ve told you before you deserve everything, for this gift.” He replied back.

Sarah laboured peacefully for a few hours in bed, the relief Jareth’s crystal had provided even allowed her to manage a nap. As the crystals powers began to wean off, Jareth laid next to her, secretly worried about the ordeal that his wife was about to experience.

He was distracted from his thoughts when she suddenly woke up in an excruciating amount of pain.

“HOLY MOLY, I NEED TO PUSH.” She cried out desperately.

“How do you know.” He asked frantically.

“I JUST DO, WHERE’S LIDIA.” She asked almost angrily.

Lidia heard Sarah’s desperations and came barrelling into the room, she came pushing in a trolley full of instruments, towel, cloths and a steaming bowl of hot water.

Sarah had already began her pushing, her legs were well and truly spread and she was in a traditional birthing stance. Lidia checked her dilation and was shocked to see the baby’s head was already crowing.

“Oh yes, that baby is well and truly ready for it’s throne, isn’t it.” She said chuckling, Jareth instinctively smiled at her comment.

“Okay Your majesty, next time you feel that pressure, you push as hard as you can.” She instructed.

As the baby began to further crown, Lidia placed warm wash clothes around Sarah’s folds, to help prevent the burning sensation created from the stretching, it also helped prevent tearing and ripping. Sarah stopped pushing as a small head with faintly fair hair peered out.

“I can’t. I can’t do it.” She said exhausted.

“Yes you can, you are so strong.” Jareth said placing his hands on her face.

She looked into his mismatched eyes, they nearly appeared matching at the severe dilation of his normally blue one.

“I just can’t. I have nothing left.” She said faintly.

Lidia rolled her eyes and grunted at the queens defeat.

“Come on, up on all fours, let’s get this baby out and then you can rest.” She said sharply.

She hoisted Sarah up by her arms, She looked over to the King whom looked sceptically angry at her brash fullness, but he quickly remembered he had asked her to safely deliver his child and she would not risk his wrath, if anything was to happen to either of them during her care.

Sarah was now propped up on all fours, Jareth sat in front of her at the base of the bed and Lidia sat behind her ready to capture their baby, she rolled her body back and forth trying to push their child out, the sounds that came from within her, sounded unhuman, they surprised Jareth but they made him appreciate and respect his wife all the more. Jareth held his wife’s hair in a ball in his palms, her face pressed up against his chest, after what seemed like hours of crying and pushing, Sarah collapsed into his arms with an exhausted thud.

Music to Jareth’s ears was the delicate sound of the most purest cry.

A baby. His baby. Their baby.

Lidia quickly wrapped their infant in a beautiful wool shall and asked Jareth to lay the Queen back onto the bed so that she could hold her newborn.

“Is there suppose to be so much blood?” He asked shocked.

“She’ll be fine, this was quite a traumatic birth, too be honest I haven’t delivered a baby in centuries so I am a tad rusty.” She said quietly.

Jareth laid his wife comfortably onto her back and held her hands in his.

“Sarah, open you eyes, please, let me see that you’re okay.” He said kissing her hands in his.

“I’m okay, I want my baby, let me hold my baby.” She said with us much strength as she could muster.

Jareth smiled at her, he couldn’t find any words, he was completely speechless by what he had just witness and been apart of.

Lidia walked over to the pair and gently placed, the tiny bundle between the two of them.

Sarah looked down at the beautiful baby before them, tiny fae like features, small blonde upturned eye brows, one eye green just like hers, and one eye black just like his. She then looked to Jareth and smiled, tears poured down her face and she was surprised to see that Jareth’s eyes too looked to be wet with tears, but he held them in place, careful not to let them escape.

“Is this real?” She said softly.

“I don’t know.” He replied in a whisper.

Lidia, stood back marvelling at the scene before, a scene so rare in the underground, a child born with Fae blood, royalty and two parents who’s love was overwhelming.

“What will you call this little prince?” She asked.

“I told you.” He smiled.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, for any of you that have ever given birth of witness a birth, you will know how hard it is to write. I really struggled with it, it is the most painful rewarding thing that you can ever go through or witness. Please let me know what you think.  
❤ pixiedust xx


	24. The Prince

-Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original characters. They belong to Jim Henson.

A/N: The long awaited name for the little prince is in this chapter! Thank you to those that gave suggestions but I decided to go with a more modern name, Sarah is after all a 20th century gal. I hope you all enjoy this one, I am trying to give you longer more descriptive chapters, so there may be a delay in updating. 3

Chapter 24: The Prince

“Once upon a time, there was a very handsome, very lonely Goblin King, he ruled most of the underground; all the creatures that inhabited the land feared him. You see because he was lonely... he was cruel, he wanted others to suffer the way he had suffered. Centuries and centuries alone with no queen to sit beside him and therefore no children to call his own, his curse was to take other children that had been wished away and turn them into changelings. “

“Until one day a beautiful human girl caught his attention, he was visiting the aboveground disguised as an owl, he saw the girl reciting fairy tales always in elaborate costumes, as the king watched the girl time and time again, he fell in love with her fools heart and planted his own fairy tale book so that he could have the chance of being with her. The book had the desired effect that the king had hoped for, at first the girl only saw the king as a villain, she wished her own brother away to him and was forced the run the labyrinth to get him back. What the girl didn’t know was that the king had intended for her to win the labyrinth and at their final confrontation he would offer her all of her dreams, but the king hadn’t anticipated that he had overestimated her readiness...”

“She rejected him... and returned back home with her brother, leaving him alone in despair once again. Until one fateful day she called for him to return to her, to rescue her from an evil... Erhm... troll, the worst possible kind too.”

“The king rescued her and brought her back to the underground with him, where he charmed her into becoming his queen. Their love was pure, true and unconditional, his queen then gave him a gift that he never thought he would ever have, not even all the magic in the underground could ever mimic this gift... she gave him a child, a prince.” Jareth told majestically.

“There is more to the story my son, but I will finish it later, perhaps before your next sleep, you seem to do that a lot.” Jareth said softly, gazing into his newborns eyes.

Jareth pulled his son deep into his chest, memorizing his scent and taking in all of his tiny features, from his miniature Fae like facial features, to his tiny hands and feet. He couldn’t help but notice his still translucent skin, all the tiny veins beneath the surface were visible. He watched him which such a profound sense of wonder and awe, he couldn’t no matter how hard he tried, pry his eyes away from him.

Lidia had been in frequently to check in on the both of them, she had asked repeatedly to see the prince but Jareth declined every time. He had known well before he was born what it meant for the underground and what it meant for all of them, he wouldn’t trust anyone anymore, not even their midwife.

“Are you sure I can’t take him for a while your majesty, you yourself should get some rest.. You two can’t just sit here watching her highness sleep.” Lidia said argumentatively.

“We are just fine here, I was actually just about to make this little prince a bed fit for a future king.” Jareth said smirking.

Jareth laid his hand out flat and a crystal appeared on his palm, he then gently let it float away and as it popped it turned into the most elaborate basinet ever made, it looked to be made of gold all the way from the rails, down to the legs that held it up. The inside of the bed had a beautiful mint green mattress, along with matching silk linens, it was completed with a chiffon canopy that delicately wrapped around it.

“Oh well that is fit for royalty isn’t it.” Lidia said slightly shocked.

“Only the best for our little prince.” Jareth said grinning.

“Well you majesty, that baby won’t feed itself, we are going to have to wake up the queen, there are no longer any wet nurses in the underground, if he doesn’t have a feed soon, I’m afraid she won’t be able to keep up with him, newborns need to feed every few hours.” She said informatively, making her way over to the bed where Sarah laid.

“I will wake my wife, you’ve poked and prodded her enough for a lifetime.” Jareth said harshly, pushing Lidia back with a flick of his wrist.

“I apologise your majesty, but she was in fact loosing a lot of blood and also lost consciousness, you do forget that while she is immortal now, she is still human in the sense of she is not protected against injury or illness... she can still die, I do wish you would let me look at the child, I would like to see just how much Fae he has inherited.. how much of your bloodline.” She said challengingly.

“I am capable of accessing my own child, you forget your place Lidia, my power far exceeds your own- or any creature of the underground for that matter. You have stopped my wife’s bleeding, now I suggest you leave these quarters immediately, should the need arise that we need you, you will be called.” He replied angrily pointing towards the door.

Jareth sat angrily in his chair, he knew full well what Lidia wanted to assess because he had already done so the moment his son was placed in his arms. Their child possessed traits from both his parents, both raw adulterated power and the weaknesses that come from being human. The power as he expected was the same as his own, possibly with the potential to be more, his human vulnerability was like his mothers, some may have viewed it as a weakness but to Jareth it’s what made him perfect, he was powerful, but also pure and innocent like his mother. The perfect blend of the both of them, all it meant to him was that he had to protect him, it meant that he had to change, to be better.

_I made this. We made this. So fragile and defenceless, everything has changed from this moment forward. I will protect you with every fibre of my body, every morsel of magic I possess I will use to ensure that not a hair on your head is ever injured._

Jareth was distracted from his thoughts as Sarah rose out of bed, wincing slightly at her fresh wounds.

“Are you finished scolding my midwife? You are such an old grumpy man sometimes.” She snorted.

“You shouldn’t be trying to get out of bed, just lay back down and rest.” He said springing up.

“I don’t think little Mike appreciates you swinging him around like that.” She said smugly.

“There is no way the prince of the underground is going to be called Mike.” He sparred back adding sarcasm onto the name.

“Well look... Here’s the plan, I need to go pee, when I get back, I want to feed my son and then I suppose names can be up for discussion.” She said sharply.

Jareth rolled his eyes out of frustration and placed “Mike” into his elaborate bed, he then made his way over to her to help her out of bed, grabbing one of her arms and placed it over his neck, attempting to pull her up into a bride/groom carry.

“I can do it myself! I’m not broken.” She said angrily, shoving him slightly.

Jareth released her and watched her slowly and painfully ease herself out of the bed, she had walked about four feet when she turned around to look at him, tears rolled down her face.

“I’m sorry, I need you... Hormones...” She said defeatedly crying.

Jareth playfully smiled at her.

“It’s okay precious, I still love you”

“You’re loving me helpless aren’t you?” She said spitefully, allowing him to grasp at her waist.

“I don’t need you to help me pee you know! I just need help getting to the door.” She added defensively.

“I know... I know... You’re independent.” He said softy.

Once Sarah was back into bed, Jareth grabbed their son and placed him into her arms.

“I’m sorry little one, you must be starving, I slept a lot longer than I should have... but I heard your father keeping you entertained, a very interesting story he told you, I think that you will find that the Queen’s version is slightly different, but that’s for another time.” She said sarcastically.

Jareth smiled cheekily at her comment and then decided to lay down next to his family on the other side of the bed, the sheets were all fresh as he had taken advantage of his magic while Sarah had been asleep and had changed them with one swift movement of his hand, a long with her nightgown.

Sarah watched her baby’s head move frantically from left to right and place his tiny hands into his mouth.

“He’s rooting, he’s starving.” She said softly, undoing the buttons on her nightgown.

“Rooting?” Jareth asked.

“it’s a reflex that babies do when they are really hungry.” She explained.

“I remember my stepmom talking about it when she had Toby, she pretty much laid in bed with him on her boob for like three days, saying some mantra.” She said.

“Nose to nipple.” She chanted to herself softly.

“Let’s give it a try shall we Mike.” she added.

She placed her baby right under her left nipple and waited for him to open his mouth real wide and then forced him onto it as quickly as she could, instant suction was created and Sarah relaxed at the feeling of nourishing her baby.

“Mike isn’t going to cut it precious... I was thinking more along the lines of something more powerful... dominate.” He said firmly.

“like Jareth Junior.” He said smiling.

“Um no, he needs to have him own identity.” She argued back.

Jareth sighed in frustration... “Junior is technically it’s own name.”

“I want something that is from the aboveground, but I actually don’t mind the idea of having a double name. And even starting with J.” She said in a compromising tone.

“How about..”

“JJ.”

“John Jacob.”

“It has a nice ring to it doesn’t it.” He said smiling.

“JJ.”

“Okay.” He said agreeing.

Sarah continued to try to feed JJ but she found breast feeding much harder than it looked, he kept pulling himself on and off of her breast leaving her feeling sore and raw in a matter of under an hour.  
Jareth must not have been able to see the new fear of motherhood on her face, because he was blinded but adoration for his wife, the miracles that she just kept giving... giving life and then also sustaining it. 

_She is truly the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on, more beautiful now as a mother then when she was only my wife and queen. She’s sustaining life that I have made. Sustaining a part of me._

“God I miss my mother, for the first time in years, I actually feel like I need her.” She said with tears rolling down her face.

“I would offer to go and fetch her, but I won’t be leaving the two of you alone for the foreseeable future. “ He said almost in a whisper.

“You don’t need her anyways, we will figure this out together.” He said brushing her tears with his thumbs. 

Sarah looked at him confused by his comment but was quickly distracted when he didn’t engaged further, her thoughts were then drawn to more pressing matters.

“I’m starving, you know your little practical joke of peaches, wasn’t exactly filling.” She said sarcastically.

“What?” He asked shocked.

“When I said I was hungry this morning, you made that basket of peaches appear on my vanity?” She explained questionably.

“And what do you mean you won’t be leaving us alone for the foreseeable future, what’s wrong Jareth, something is clearly bothering you.” She asked firmly.

“Nothing precious, the babe most likely made the basket appear and only meant I won’t be leaving the underground any time soon without you.” He explained apprehensively.”

Sarah looked at Jareth untrusting but decided that it wasn’t worth an argument between them, Soon she settled herself back into the bed and was asleep with JJ on her heaving chest.

Jareth nervously peeled him off of her breast and strolled around the room with him, he then ducked into a new adjoining door that was now a beautifully furnished nursery. He placed his son onto his back to change him, once he was finished he then picked him up and continued pacing around the room with him pressed against his chest.

“This is apart of the story that I can only tell you my son, only you because you don’t yet understand my words.” He explained.

“Once the prince was born, The king had to protect both him and the Queen, the king didn’t want the queen to worry so he kept his burden a secret.”

“You see my son, there were creatures in the underground, that would want to hurt the new prince. And this made the king fear everything.”

A/N: I hope you guys liked this one, I am wondering how everyone feels about the name? I wanted something humanly, but also something majestic and strong like Jareth, I actually really struggled to pick one.

I also added Sarah’s mother into the chapter, I think is a realistic aspect after having a baby, you just want your mom!

Please let me know what you think!

Xx pixie dust


	25. The Babe With the Power

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original characters, they belong to Jim Henson.  
A/N: There’s a bit going on in this chapter, couple of surprises but mostly I’m hoping that it answers any questions regarding Jareth’s worrying. As always feedback is treasured but don’t feel obligated if you don’t want to!  
Chapter 25: The Babe with the Power  
Jareth sat lazily in the velvet lounge chair next to where Sarah slept, he was deep in thought, his brow creased, one black gloved hand was placed under his chin. As he sat, he watched his wife and son sleep soundly.  
Sarah unknowingly, would wake up in the morning feeling fresh as ever, Jareth had decided that he would deal with what ever hissy fit Lidia would have at him, he couldn’t take seeing his wife in pain when he had the ability to ease her discomforts. He had laced her last meal with a very strong healing potion, his intentions had for the most part been honourable, but he had overheard Lidia speak to Sarah on an earlier occasion, about the lengthy time that she would need to be sexually out of action after giving birth and to him it seemed ridiculous, he could not go that long without having his Sarah.  
His thoughts were quickly brought back to the story he had begun telling his son. 

_There were creatures in the underground that would want to hurt the prince, and this made the king fear everything.  
My son, possibly more powerful than me one day… who would take that as a threat?  
The peaches, was that my child trying to appease his mother? Or are they responsible for Sarah’s sudden childbirth… Did they make her bleed out? Was it an attempt to kill both of them?  
I’m paranoid.  
-No, I’m not. This was always a possibility. I knew that and I’ve kept it from her. How am I going to run this kingdom while still watching the two of them constantly?_

Jareth rubbed at his temples trying to prevent the inevitable headache he could feel coming, when suddenly a solution to his problem emerged. He sprung from the chair and quickly inspected his family to ensure they were both still in a deep sleep. He then laced the room with a very thick protection spell, it still made him extremely nervous to leave the room, but he knew that it was something he needed to do when Sarah would be unaware.  
Once he was satisfied with his work, he materialised at the Labyrinth’s gates.  
“Hogwart, I need your help.” He said proudly.  
“Whatchya need ya majesty.” He replied back.  
“Sar-… The queen, needs your protection when she is not with me.” Jareth explained.  
“Why? What’s the matter with the lil’ lady?” He asked concerned.  
“Hogwart, I can’t get into details with you, but I need you to ensure she is safe as well as my new son. -Your Prince.” Jareth said slightly annoyed.  
“A prince?!” Hoggle exclaimed.  
“Yes, Sarah gave birth to our son, just hours ago, he is in fact perfect. You are welcome to come and see both of them tomorrow, I require you to stay with them will I am performing my royal duties, I will also ask Sarah’s other companions, I know that would please her also.” Jareth added.  
“I take this favour as an honour your majesty, I’m sure we will all agree we will protect them with our lives.” Hoggle said nobly.  
“Whatd’ you call him?” Hoggle asked.  
Jareth signed at the question.  
“JJ, John Jacob.” He said rolling his eyes.  
“Oh, not what I expected.” Hoggle said trying to sound polite.  
“Well things are never what they seem here are they Hogwart.” Jareth replied.  
Just as Jareth was about to end their discussion and rematerialize, Hoggle quickly stopped him.  
“Your majesty, don’t worry bout getting Ludo, I’ll sort him first thing tomorrow morning, but If you don’ mind doin’ Sir Didymus and Ambrosius, I hate goin’ down to the bog.” Hoggle said timidly.  
“All right then Hogwart, I suppose that is a fair trade, I never did like that giant furry monster much.” Jareth said fading out into thin air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Jareth rematerialized in the very putrid Bog of Eternal Stench; it was even more disgusting than he remembered. He found himself chuckling to himself out of his brilliance, that he had in fact created this very place, he found himself rather surprised that he had not been here in centuries  
_Do I count that last time I was here; I suppose- I should, well it wasn’t like I was actually walking around? I suppose if I don’t count it, it really has been centuries._  
He had exiled many goblins and creatures to this very place. As he began to look around, he remembered very well as to why he never followed through his own executions.  
The last time he had been to “The Bog” was to place enchanted rocks beneath its surface so that Ludo would be able to provide a walking path for Sarah to regain safety. He had always had the intention of making her his queen so he certainly never had the plan of her smelling foully for the rest of her existence- but he had not known that his Sarah was notorious for getting herself stuck in sticky situations at that particular point in time. Their relationship was still blossoming and they still had much to learn about each other.  
That last “visit” was nothing like this one, this time he had to walk to Sir Didymus pathway; when he had come and placed the rocks, he stood what seemed like, miles back to ensure he was out of plain sight, he couldn’t have risked being seen and blowing his plan.  
As he approached Sir Didymus tree, he awaited the inevitable attack.  
“HALT! Who goes there? Nobody passes without MY permission!” He shouted fearlessly.  
Jareth stood nonchalantly, wearing his usual ensemble, so wore: A white shift, grey pants, black boots, black gloves and a long-tailed leather jacket to complete his domineering look.  
His elbow was pressed against a tree, he proceeded to follow his stance through with a fake yawn.  
“Oh, forgive me, I did not see that it was you your majesty. How are you on this fine day? And how is my Lady?” Didymus asked hesitantly, but still trying to stay proud.  
“Oh yes, we are all fine, we have a new prince of the Goblin city.” Jareth said smoothly.  
“A Prince? Fantastic! What has this prince been named?” Didymus asked excitedly.  
Another uncontrolled eye roll appeared on the Goblin Kings face.  
“You had to ask… JJ, John Jacob.” Jareth replied.  
“Oh, an aboveground name, surely a prince of the Goblin City, should have a….” Didymus trailed off.  
“Don’t you worry about things that don’t concern you, you just worry about what I have to tell you.” Jareth spat.  
“I have a proposition for you, I need you to guard the queen and Prince; like your life depends on it. At least while I am attending to my duties as king in the mornings.” Jareth explained.  
“Hoggle and Ludo will join you, Ambrosius is welcome to join as well, if it pleases you.” He added.  
“Your majesty, is my Lady in danger?” Didymus asked concerned.  
Jareth had decided the best course of action was to ignore his question and had already begun materialising.  
“Be at the castle in the morning, just before breakfast.” Jareth said fading out into nothingness.  
Leaving Didymus confused and worried.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jareth rematerialized into his bed chambers, he was surprised to see that his wife, son and Merlin were all in his bed and awake non the less. Sarah was sitting up on the bed, feeding a very hungry baby.  
_A dog on the bed._ He thought to himself, rolling his eyes.  
“Where have you been? I’ve been up three times already and you were no where to be seen. I was worried Jareth.” She said annoyed.  
“Sorry precious, I was taking care of some business. I didn’t think you would even know that I was gone.” He replied honestly.  
“Well I did, And I thought that maybe “business” would have been able to wait at least a few days after our child was born.” She spat back.  
“Well if you think you’re going to get an apology for running my kingdom- you’re out of luck.” He replied defensively.  
Sarah sighed, and shifted her weight to her side so she didn’t have to look at him, Jareth knew his tone had been too harsh and he needed to save himself quickly.  
“Precious I was actually arranging a surprise for you, but you’ve ruined it now.” He said chuckling.  
“Hoggle, Didymus, Ludo and Ambrosius will be spending some time with you, while I attend my business.” He said softly.  
He was seated on the bed now, he decided to try his luck and proceeded to pull Sarah towards him, gently moving her hair over to the other side of her shoulder, exposing the nape of her neck. His eyes travelled down the length of her pale skin, settling on her cleavage.  
Sarah shivered, by his glance alone, she knew what he was thinking and although she wasn’t completely shut off by the idea, since Jareth’s healing spell had worked a treat, she still didn’t feel ready for such endeavours.  
“Bloody Hell precious, your breasts! They’ve doubled in size in just the last couple of hours.” Jareth said shocked.  
“You don’t have to tell me.” She said sarcastically.  
“I’m not complaining, what are the chances our son will let me have a turn with them?” He said smirking.  
“Don’t be getting any ideas, my entire body is on vacation.” She said firmly.  
“But I thought that- well I- my spell…” He trailed off.  
“I know what you did, and thank you, but I’m still feeling gross and unattractive and… I’m just not in the mood.” She said softly.  
“I’m sorry precious, I didn’t mean for you to feel pressured. You tell me when you’re ready, and I will be patiently waiting.” He said kissing her forehead sweetly.  
“Now… there is something I wanted to discuss with you…” He said hesitantly.  
“What?” She asked.  
“Well, I know you are a very modern woman and some of the ways of the underground are still entirely foreign to you, but our son, the future superior ruler of the underground… his name…. it’s not fitting.” Jareth said carefully.  
Sarah rolled her eyes, in the back of her head.  
“I’ll tell you what… If you stop treating me like some sort of medieval princess and give me something actually meaningful to do around here, I will let you name OUR son, whatever you want.” She said bitterly.  
“But you already do something meaningful, you are my wife, the mother of my child. I’ll want more children soon precious.” Jareth said reassuringly.  
“JARETH I’M NOT AN OVEN, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD.” She shouted.  
“Things are different here Sarah, women are wives and mothers, they support the wishes of their husbands… that is their purpose.” He explained.  
Sarah just stared at him with pure disgust. He eyes looked black the pupils were so dilated.  
Rage filled her to her very core.  
Jareth sighed deeply, taking her face into his palms.  
“Oh Sarah, my Sarah. You know, I’m very old. I do try to appease you.” He said defeated.  
“Why don’t you come to the throne room and listen and try to solve the requests of the goblins, I do spend a lot of my time doing that and it would be nice to have more time to complete my other work. However… it is under the condition that you have the babe with you at all times, I do not want anyone watching him for the exception of Echo.- She has been in my service for a long time and I know where her loyalty lies.” He said firmly.  
“Thank you!” She said excitedly embracing him into a passionate kiss.  
“I want to name the babe Jareth II, he’s got my eyes after all.” He said kissing the top of his son’s head.  
“Jareth II Erik king.”  
“Formally that will be his name, but we will call him Erik to prevent confusion between us.” He said sweetly, taking him from Sarah’s chest.  
“Fine.” She said defeated.  
“Erik is a pretty cute name.” She added.  
Sarah enjoyed the freedom and tucked her breast back into her shift, she relaxed into the bed, enjoying the feeling of the weight being taken off her chest.  
“How was your meal my little prince?” He asked, his voice still sickeningly sweet, a large burp erupted from Erik’s delicate form as Jareth placed his hand under his chin and gently patted his back.  
“Piggy.” Sarah said giggling, looking to Jareth to see him smiling too.  
“Jareth, why can only Echo watch him? What about Lidia? She did deliver him, surely she is trustworthy? Not that I want anyone having him anyways.” She said patting her hand through her baby’s blonde locks.  
“Sarah,” Jareth said more seriously now.  
“I know you probably already know this but, our son, his power- it’s very strong. It will be like mine one day, possibly even greater. He can do magic even now at his tender age, he can make things appear, protect himself, protect you. But if he was ever to meet a Fae that possessed strong powers, they could potentially block his power and hurt him. I don’t want to alarm you, but I feel you should know.” He explained.  
“Why are you telling me this now?” She asked, fear evident in her voice.  
“I just feel it in my core, in my being, that something is coming, and we need to be ready for it. We can’t trust anyone”  
A/N: I’m dying to hear what everyone thought of this chapter? I changed our little princes name because I had a lot of feedback that you all hated it! I definitely want you to enjoy what you’re reading and take your feedback on board! Shout out to: tireless_raevn3 for the suggestion of Erik, it reminds me of prince Erik from the Little Mermaid  
xxPixiedust


	26. The Rapture

-Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original characters, they belong to Jim Henson.

This chapter is long overdue and I’m sorry!

Also sexual explicit content in this one, you’ve been warned!

Chapter 26: The Rapture

“THE GODS. I AM GOING TO SORT THIS CHILD OUT ONCE AND FOR ALL.” Jareth screeched, springing dramatically from their bed, standing over baby Jareth’s bassinet. It had happened so quickly that Sarah wasn’t even sure if he had physically leapt over or if he had materialised instead.

To say that the lack of sleep had gotten the better of Jareth would have been an understatement. Three months into parenthood and he had thrown the towel in, Sarah was surprised to see that the Goblin King really did have a weakness

-he valued sleep greatly and without it he seemed to be going slightly crazy.

At only just a few months old, Eric seemed to still be ensuring that his parents didn’t have more than a couple hours sleep a night. If he wasn’t waking up every hour or two looking for milk than he was most certainly lying in his bassinet making cute little babbling noise trying to attract attention from his devoted mother and father.

-adorable during the day.

-not in the middle of the night.

Which is what led Jareth to his current position, holding baby Jareth up above his head, laughing crazily, into his son’s satisfied face. He obviously didn’t seem to be able to sense his father’s anger, because he proceeded to coo in his face, playfully showing him a gummy smile, proving just how pleased he was; he had gotten his way and was now picked up.

“Jarethhh…” Sarah said in a nervous voice, propping herself up onto the bed, anxiously crawling to the base of the bed.

“Put him down, he doesn’t know how much of a pain in the ass he is.” She added, getting out of the bed, to intervene.

“It’s okay precious, we are just going to have a quick chat. Man, to man.” He said reassuringly.

Sarah rolled her eyes at her husband’s crazy words and swiftly took the baby from his grasp.

“Just remember how badly you wanted him, remember when you told me how long you had waited for him? Well sometimes Goblin King you have to take the bad with the good.” She said, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, before climbing back into bed, placing Eric on her breast he wasted no time, proceeding to suckle greedily.

Jareth let out a big sigh before climbing back into bed next to his wife and child.

“You know precious, I would never harm a single hair on either of your heads?” Jareth asked looking for reassurance.

“Yes I know silly, you just looked like you might dip one of his toes in the bog of eternal stench.” She snorted.

“Ha, funny.” He replied sarcastically.

“Once you are done your meal my little prince, you need to get back into your own bed, so that I can have some special time with your mother.” He said devilishly, pulling Sarah’s night dress up above her thigh, sending shivers all over her body.

“Looks like you want special time too precious.” He said smirking.

Jareth wasted no time removing his sleeping infant from his mother’s bosom, before Sarah could blink, he was back in bed pinning her down beneath him, his clothes somehow seemed to be nowhere to be seen. 

He then began to run burning hot kisses down her neck, past her full breast, fully prepared to continue his journey down to her navel, when he was abruptly stopped.

“Jesus, Jareth, take a breather. We can’t just- he’s right there, he’ll hear us.” Sarah said breathlessly.

Jareth appeared to ignore his worried queen, letting out only a small grunt.

Without peeling his face from Sarah’s engorged breast he placed his hand behind his back to quickly release a crystal, it stopped and popped above the extravagant cot.

“There, he won’t hear or see a thing, now shush and just let me have you- it has been far too long, I simply cannot stand another minute of this torture.” He said aggressively pinning her hands above her head.

Once he had her exactly where he wanted her, he continued his trek of placing warm kisses down the contours of her body, starting from her delicate collar bone, stopping to give adequate attention to each breast, ensuring not to stimulate her milk, he finally stopped for a moment tracing the light-coloured stretch marks on her now flat belly.

“Ugh, don’t stare at them, I know...” She said frantically trying to cover her skin with her hands.

Frustrated, he grasped at her hands again and this time held them still with magic, so he would have the freedom to explore her with his hands.

“Precious, you are perfect, I was only admiring. Now you will stay put.” He said seriously.

“Yes sire.” She said mockingly.

Sarah tensed beneath him but soon relaxed as he made his way between her legs, the self-consciousness that she felt about how her body had dissipated, as he began to torture her wet folds and after a few minutes of torturing her with his mouth she was climaxing into him, bucking frantically against him.

She continued to moan underneath him, her unstoppable wiggling and erotic sounds were more than Jareth could bear, he simply couldn’t resist the temptation to take her fully. In one quick motion he was on his knees thrusting into her without a second thought.

Sarah cried out at the contact, this was their first-time making love since she had given birth and it felt as special and as new as the very first time.

Jareth was so worked up at this point that he didn’t have it in him to last more than a minute, he plunged into her with such need and possession, he was completely and undeniably stuck in the moment, he relinquished all his thoughts and worries, leaving only sheer animal instinct to control him. After one last powerful thrust he was spent, spilling his warm seed into his queen.

They both laid in each other’s arms panting uncontrollably unable to catch their breath.

“Feel better?” She asked mockingly.

“I do actually.” He replied stretching out onto the bed, pulling her into him to place a sloppy kiss on the side of her head.

“But we do need to get some sleep, while our little terror is finally out. I will admit I have put a little spell on him… Just until the morning. We do require just one full night of sleep precious.” He said dishonourably.

“I told you not to do that!” Sarah said angrily, but was quickly distracted by Jareth’s warm embrace, pulling her even closer into his body and then of course he did the only thing she could never resist.

“I love you, precious.”

a few moments later, they both let sleep take over them.

\--

The next morning Jareth woke first, well rested of course, He quietly got ready for the day and slipped out into his study to complete some much-overdue work, he had been putting off due to the new demands of fatherhood.

Sarah woke about an hour after him she decided to take advantage of their still sleeping infant. She gently ran her fingers across his cheek and then through his faint blonde hair, the same as she had done to Toby all those years ago.

She then made her way to the bathroom where she soaked in the tub for what seemed like forever, once she had finished cleaning herself, she then got dressed and plopped herself in her favourite chair and began to devour a new book.

She was deep within its pages when Lidia came barrelling through the door, she had stayed in the castle after the birth, to help Sarah with all the new-found troubles and questions of motherhood. Her staying didn’t thrill Jareth, but Sarah had grown fond of her and if their child wasn’t spending time alone with her, he was happy to oblige.

“Your Highness, can you come with me, just quickly? The Goblins are having a squabble, the king has asked to not be disturbed for such feeble matters, I would imagine just your presence alone will stop them.” Lidia said anxiously.

Sensing the Queens apprehension, she pressed further.

“Please your highness, it won’t take long at all, the babe won’t even know you’ve left.”

“I really don’t want to leave him, maybe just ask the king and tell him that I sent you.” She replied hesitantly.

“Oh, I suppose he doesn’t really like having you involved in things around the kingdom.” She said bluntly.

“No, no, you’re right it’s partially my job now. I’ll come.” Sarah replied.

She quickly checked her sleeping baby and then was out the door, following Lidia down the castle corridor.

“Where are they?” Sarah asked curiously.

“Oh, just in here.” Lidia said pointing to a door on the left.

Sarah entered the room as Lidia gestured towards the entrance, Sarah turned around to enquire as to where the goblins were, she was surprised to see that Lidia hadn’t followed her into the room.

“My apologies my Queen, but he’s told me I have to, for the good of the underground.” She said bluntly locking the door, trapping Sarah inside.

Panicked Sarah screamed for Jareth all the while pulling and banging on the door attempting to force it open- her efforts were meaningless.

Jareth appeared to her in a matter of seconds.

“Sarah! What is it!? What are you doing in here?!” He asked frantically.

“Lidia locked me in here!”

“Go! Check the baby!” She shouted back.

Jareth was gone before she could finish her sentence, to find both his son and Lidia, no-where to be seen. Leaving him full of Wrath, the entire underground would know his pain as his scream sent a shock wave of power through the entire realm.

End of Chapter: Please let me know what you think!


	27. The Dark One

-Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its original characters, they belong to Jim Henson.

Chapter 27: The Dark One

“You’ve done well, your efforts will pay off.” His tone pleased.

“Thank you, my lord.” Lidia said softly.

“You’re sure… He won’t be able to find us here; if he finds us, he will destroy us…” She added trailing off, her tone filled with fear.

“On the contrary, he will find us, and he will crumble, when he watches his only child die right before his eyes.” He explained malevolently.

“I thought we were just going to send the child away… I don’t want to be hurting an innocent babe….” Lidia said apprehensively

.

“Oh, you don’t do you? Well perhaps you should have thought of that before?” He shouted angrily now, looking to her for answer that he already knew.

“Now take the baby and hide it.” The lord said assertively.

\--------------------------------------------------

“Jareth, we have to find him…” Sarah pleaded desperately.

“I won’t be able to survive without him; he must be so scared…. He’d be hungry by now…” She said in a cry, her voice trailing off.

“I know, I am going to get him back. – don’t worry for even a second.” He said softly, caressing her face in his already gloved hand.

He continued to prepare himself-- prepare for an unknown battle, his clothing thick like armour, but a type of armour that Sarah had never seen before, like tough leather.

“I need you to stay here, in this room, you don’t leave this room until I come back... Do you understand me-? He started before being cut off by a very angry wife.

“I am NOT staying here; I am coming with you to get OUR son.” She protested angrily.

Jareth sighed, he knew already that this was a battle he wouldn’t win, he could try to explain to her that he couldn’t lose them both, that he wasn’t sure if he could protect them both, or perhaps that whoever was responsible for this unconceivable crime could potentially use her against him. It was a lost cause she was headstrong, brave and over all a worried mother- she was without a doubt coming with him.

“Fine, but you listen to everything I say, do you understand me precious?” He said assertively, his face much more serious than before.

Sarah nodded in agreement and quickly threw her cape on over her shoulders, she then approached Jareth and grasped him at his shoulders.

“Where are we going?” She asked softly.

“I have an idea, as to who is responsible for this… But I won’t be making any accusations in the extremely rare case I’m wrong. I will warn you my love, that my cruelness can sometimes hold no boundaries—you may find you see another side to me tonight- that you’ve never seen before.” He said darkly.

“—maybe you’ll see that side of me too, tonight.” She added curtly, offering a small smile.

Jareth wrapped his arms around her, almost in a loving way- a protective way, before Sarah could say another word, they were transporting somewhere else- somewhere unknown.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reappeared, they were somewhere she didn’t expect, not that she had an idea of where they would be going but she assumed it would have been somewhere dark, cold and frightening, a dungeon perhaps? – But now they were somewhere, bright, refined… someone’s study perhaps?

Her attention was snapped away from her wandering eyes, at the sound of Jareth’s voice, it was dark and menacing… Untrusting.

“My son, the prince of the underground, he’s been taken from his cradle, you wouldn’t happen to have any information regarding this?” He asked coldly, to the familiar Fae seated in the chair in front of them.

“No, your Majesty, not a clue.” He said mortified, Sarah could see from his facial expression that he was undeniably guilty.

“Well I find that very interesting, because the unlawful individual who locked my wife into a closet, comes from this very place… So perhaps you know where the midwife ‘Lidia’ is then? He asked his tone hinted with anger.

“Oh Lidia, yes, of course, I thought she would have been staying with you, since that is where she has been this whole time isn’t it?” He asked awkwardly.

“THAT IS ENOUGH ROWAN, WHERE IS MY SON.” Jareth bellowed, so angrily that all the objects in the room, shook with his voice.

“My King, how would I know? I was banished from your Kingdom, don’t you remember?” He asked condescendingly, looking to Sarah to see her shaken with fear.

“You appear to be frightening your wife your majesty.” He said coolly.

Jareth looked to Sarah to see that was indeed afraid, her eyes welled up with tears and her body shook mildly, but he knew it wasn’t because of his anger, it was because she knew without a doubt that this man was responsible for their son’s disappearance, he was about to add more to the fire, when his attention turned over to her, she had begun to speak, her words calm and direct but her tone desperate, pleading.

“If you have my child, please give him back to me. I will give you anything that you want. – Anything.” Her voice begging.

“If I did have the prince, that perhaps would be an offer, I wouldn’t be able to refuse.” He said ominously, slowly walking out from behind the desk, his appearance was intimidating, his features dark, his clothing black to match his persona.

“We will not be giving you anything, only your head at your feet.” Jareth said coldly.

“Where is he?” He asked, stepping dramatically towards him, grasping his shirt and pulling him to meet his cold eyes. There was a pause between the two, as he waited for his reply, Jareth face with stricken with fury, his teeth grinded together, an attempted to control his urges of killing him on the spot.

  
“He is hidden, until I get what I want.” Rowan said emotionlessly.

Jareth gritted his teeth again this time unable to control his urges, yanking him aggressively to throw him across the room to have him collapse into the desk opposite.

“AND WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT?” Jareth shouted just as loudly as before, power coursing through him so vigorously that his veins popped out of his neck.

“Your kingdom and your queen- but I’ll settle for your death.” He said casually, wiping the blood from his lip.

Jareth let out a powerful laugh, he couldn’t help himself, the nerve of this peasant, thinking that he could just bark orders and commands upon him.

“That will indeed be over my dead body--.” He chuckled to himself.

Jareth had already made the decision that whoever was responsible for his son’s disappearance would be tortured until the whereabouts of his child was revealed. He then would kill them, slowly and painfully- no mercy would be shown. An example would be made of them so this outrage would never occur again, no one would ever test the limits of the Goblin King.

He began to walk back over towards him, slowly, his face cold, merciless. As he began to close in on Rowan’s injured form, Lidia came barrelling into the room, Jareth’s attention sprang from his current task, to see Baby Jareth clutched in her arms.

“Your Majesty, if you harm him, then you give me no choice but to harm the child.” She said, a weapon unknown clutched in her hand.

“You harm a hair on his head and your fate will be worse than death!” He shouted furiously.

Sarah was standing back, watching the events that were unfolding, feeling completely helpless. —just like she had felt in the basement with- _Nick_. Except this time, it wasn’t her life that was at risk, it was her baby’s- Jareth’s baby, their son. She couldn’t just sit back and lose them both. This time would be different…There was no way anyone was harming her family—she decided in that moment, to put her own life at risk and leapt in front of Lidia, knocking her armed hand as hard as she could.

As soon as she started to move, Jareth’s eyes snapped towards her, seeing that she was making an attack, he watched as Rowan attempted to send a spell in her direction but quickly stopped him, using a shock wave of power from his gloved hand, it sent Rowan spiralling across the room, smashing into a nearby bookshelf.

Lidia now laid buried beneath Sarah, fortunately for the goblin queen, because the midwife only possessed healing powers, she was unable to fight back using any other means besides her own physical strength. She certainly hadn’t anticipated Sarah’s strength would be as great as it was, almost appeared unhuman.

Baby Jareth had been thrown across the floor during the initial attack, he was crying uncontrollably causing Sarah to become angrier, even more desperate. Her emotions fuelled her strength, her entire body filling with rage, with such aggression, she grasped Lidia’s head with both her hands and begun, pounding it against the stone floor, with all the strength she could muster. Until her eyes closed and a thick puddle of blood spilled out onto the floor, she had lost all consciousness, leaving Sarah wondering if she was in fact dead.

Frazzled and slightly shocked from what she had done, she crab crawled backwards only to whip her head around to hear her child crying. Out of breath she bolted towards her inconsolable baby, scooping him up as quickly as she could to comfort him.

Her attention was then drawn to the other side of the room, Jareth stood pinned, his own crystal being forced towards his face, he attempted to stop Rowan by grabbing him by the wrist, he pulled with all his might to retract the crystal away from his face.

Panicked Sarah placed the baby into the corner, she then made her way towards the fighting men, as if she was in a trance, she stopped to pick up a large paperweight. Hearing her footsteps, Rowan dropped one of his hands-off Jareth to send Sarah flying across the room, causing her to fall backwards into a pile of rubble.

Catching the dark Fae in his moment of weakness, Jareth sent him spiralling back across the room, he stalked back towards him, his face, cruel, cold unemotional, he knelt next to him and conjured a simple crystal.

“This is going to hurt.” He said bluntly, before placing it onto his chest, a smirk appearing on his face at his fellow fae’s fate.

The pain would have been excruciating as it sucked all the life from his body, his skin dehydrated before Jareth’s eyes, Rowan attempted to get up but was breathless, he grasped at his chest, before falling onto his knees, he desperately clawed at Jareth’s feet, obviously praying for the goblin king to provide some mercy, but there was no mercy- Jareth only kicked his hands away, the last of his life clearly dissipating as he fell to the floor face first.

Jareth stared at his lifeless body for a moment before remembering that his wife had just moments before been extracted across the room.

He quickly ran to his wife’s aid, she laid on the floor, nearly unconscious but coherent enough to make out his face.

“Is it over?” She asked faintly.

“yes, precious it’s over.” He said, peering over at Lidia’s form, he then got off of the floor and stalked over towards her, he stood over her for a few seconds, his face filled with anger, he then without a second thought fired another crystal in her chest, killing her instantly.

“Let’s go home.” He said as he walked over to picking up his crying infant.

“It’s alright my little one, you are safe now.” He said holding him close, nuzzling him into his neck.

“No one will ever hurt you again.” He added consolably.

Taking his family into his warm embrace he then materialised the three of them back to the Goblin Kingdom.


	28. Epilogue: Happily, Ever After

Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth or any of its original characters.

A/N: This bad boy is finally done, however I will be going through each chapter and editing the crap out of it. Since I started writing this story my writing I believe had overcome MOUNTAINS. Thank you to each and every one of you that has commented, kudo'd and read, you're all amazing!

Epilogue: Happily, Ever After

  
“Precious! Wake up quick!”   
“Jareth, come on, just give me another hour please.” Sarah shoved her husband’s overly enthusiastic touch away.  
“He’s walking!” Jareth shouted as he shook his groggy wife frantically.  
Well-- that had been enough to provoke her to rouse, with out another word she leapt from the bed and was jerked by an excited hand to follow.  
“Oh, my goodness! Look at him go!” Sarah shrieked from an arm’s length away, her precious bundle practically running with glee. With a little stumble the young prince fell to the hard stone floor, "Jareth, grab him!" Sarah panicked, as she made her way to his side.

"Look he's fine, precious, already up and ready to reek havoc on the underground!" Jareth mocked proudly from the side. 

Little Prince Jareth had surprised both his parents by the excited giggle that followed, before anyone could take a second glance he was on chubby feet again,

  
“Be careful, ‘you precious thing’, I think your mother has had enough excitement for one year.” He threw his son into the air, much similar to the way he had done to Toby just a few years ago.

  
“THAT IS GOING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK.” Sarah screeched from the side, prying the happy little chap from the Goblin Kings arms.  
Her panic caused a chuckle to erupt from his lips, “Oh my Sarah, I would never drop him and he’s far too strong and powerful for a little fall to crumble him anyway.” He caressed her hair softly.  
“well, hopefully the one is a girl… so I’m not so out-numbered anymore.” She purred into his ear.

“Hm, maybe.” Jareth rubbed the swell of her abdomen.  
“I can’t wait to find out.” 


End file.
